Hidden Away
by Lady R. Lotus
Summary: My name is Isabella Swan and I've been living in secret, hidden away from humanity all my life. Everyday I have to endure this miserable torment my abusive father and vile brother bring down upon me. Please, someone, anyone, can you save me? BxE, Rated:M
1. My Journal Companion

**Hey everyone, I have a new story idea called Hidden Away. It's something new, so I hope it sounds and you like it. Reviews would be great to let me know how I'm doing in this, and I will update as soon as poss****ible if I get some postive encouragement to continue with this story.**

**_Also this is very important! This story isn't all dairy/journal entries. It was just the introduction and the rest of the story will progress like a regular story. (Just to let you know because people aren't all that into the whole journal entry type writing)_**

**Summary Recap: **I've been hidden all my life. No one was there to save me; to free me from the clutches of my abusive father and vile brother. Seventeen years I've been alone and I wish to be free, to live my life. Please, can anyone save me?

**Some feedback would be beneficial to tell me how I'm doing and if I missed any details or there's any misconceptions that you would like me to correct. **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Hidden Away**

**_September 13__th__/2004, 9:46 pm_**

_Oh how ecstatic am I to have receive such a wonderful gift from my mother on my 13__th__ birthday. A journal such as this, I will keep it treasured and safe from danger. Although it is a simple, black-bound journal, I will cherish you always. _

_Mother says that now I am a young adult, it is a wise idea for me to write down my secrets. You will be my friend, won't you? You say your name is Raya, and how befitting I think it is for it is Hebrew for friend._

_I know many languages, along with English; there is Latin, my favourite, French, Italian, Chinese, both the Mandarin and Cantonese language, a touch of Hebrew and Arabic, Spanish, and mother has begun to teach me Portuguese. _

_I live with my mother underneath the ground of a small, blue house. Oh Raya, can I tell you my deepest wish? For thirteen years of my existence, I have lived with mother all my life, and I have never left these confines of my underground room because of my terrible father and horrible brother._

_I only know what I have learned from my many books mother has provided me, but I have a wish Raya, something I would very much like to tell you._

_My wish…my wish is to be free; to be able to breathe fresh air, to live like a normal teenage girl like I've read in my many stories, to have a loving family, both parents who love me, not just my mother._

_But it's just dreams isn't it? My mother told me, every night before I sleep, to believe, keep hoping but it's so hard now Raya, it's so hard._

_I must go, I can hear father's (which is a highly inappropriate name for that monster) footsteps hurrying our way. Mother is motioning for me to be quiet, farewell Raya. _

_Sincerely, Isabella Swan_

**_October 8__th__/2004, 6:50 am_**

_Dear Raya, I am so sorry I haven't been able to talk to you. I am incredibly tired, my bruises and cuts are feeling tender but mother says they will heal in due time. _

_On a happier note, mother has begun to show me how to cook dinner. I have helped her earlier, making the dough or the salad mixing, but she's showing me how to use the ovens and stoves._

_She says 13 is the age I should begin learning the basic techniques for survival, and cooking would be one of them. But when she spoke about this, her voice was laced with trepidation, I dare not ask further. _

_Because mother has been teaching me a new skill, I have been so very tired. Although I am enjoying preparing food, I've learned to make pastas, meat-related cuisines, pies and cakes. I'm so happy._

_Mother says my happiness is a good thing during times like this, she says it'll keep me going. One day, we will both be free from the wretched hands of that horrid man and I am cursed to call my father. And that pitiful boy I call my brother._

_Oh I am so sorry Raya, I have not explained to you my full story, but hush, I shall another time. Mother is stirring and we must quickly prepare breakfast before father is angered._

_Sincerely Bella Swan_

**_October 31__st__/2004, 10:12 pm_**

_Hello Raya, did you know today's Halloween?_

_Mother explained to me all about it. It is a day where you would dress up in costumes, as a vampire, or a monster, or some fictional character that you enjoy. It is usually for younger child but many older children will go outside as well, dressed up in costumes and ask for candy, saying the phrase 'trick-or-treat'. It sounds extraordinary, but I have yet to experience one. _

_Before I forget, as promised, I will explain to you my story of how my life came to be like this. Mother has explained this to me only a few years ago, I had been nagging at her to tell me in which she finally gave in._

_It all began when my mother, Renee Portland, a beautiful woman, with medium length brown hair and an attractive appearance. When mother was younger, around the age of eighteen if I recall, she lived in a poor family. The only way she could make money to help her family is to marry another, one with much riches and wealth. That is when she met my despicable father, Charlie Swan. _

_As a young man, my father was seen as strapping young boy, very respected in society and he planned to pursue a career as a police officer. I scoffed when my mother told me this story; he was a crook, right from the beginning._

_Charlie Swan is a sexist pig, believing that women were only put on earth as a maid who slaves upon the kitchen, watches the children and are used for their pleasuring needs. My mother hated him, but to save her family from poverty, she must marry him._

_My poor, poor mother, she had to endure so much torment from him for ten tiring years. She was abused constantly, slaved over the kitchen and was forced to give her body to that wretched man._

_Then, at the age of 27, she had given birth to their first born child, a son they had named Joshua Alexander Swan. My father was so proud to have given birth to a fine young boy. He has grown up to have spiky and short brown hair, hazel colour eyes, and he was quite handsome. The only thing I hated about him was that he was so much like my father, a disgusting jerk which made him hideous._

_Four years later, mother was pregnant once more, and she gave birth to me, Isabella Marie Swan. _

_Oh I'm must go, mother is telling me that father is heading our way. _

_Goodbye for now Raya  
__Sincerely, Bella Swan_

**_December 3__rd__/2004 11:07pm_**

_Oh Raya, how terrible it is! Mother is seriously injured, for that beast had beaten her too harshly. What a vile beast he is. She is asleep now as I care for her, I do hope she feels much better soon._

_Late one night, on the 28__th__ of November, I heard the beast speak to Joshua about something sinister. He plans something, the air has a feeling of foreboding among it and it gives me chills._

_Raya, I am terrified, what will I do without mother? She's always been there for me, protected me from the beatings of my father. Although seeing her protect me, wounds me deeply for she receives more pain, I don't know how I can endure that evil man and his son. _

_After I was born, unlike the reaction he had to Joshua, he was disgusted. He did not want a female child, for women were weak and pathetic. It would be a disgrace to him. _

_Mother had fought for me while I grew in her womb, she begged her terrible husband to spare me and he finally relented although for reasons I am unsure of._

_Because Charlie had thought that giving birth to me would disgrace his name and all that he worked his life up to, he kept me a secret. _

_I was born in a private hospital, given a birth certificate but it was kept confidential, something Charlie paid very wealthily to do. In no circumstances was anyone allowed to witness my files without his consent. No one knows of my existence except for the doctor, who probably does not remember me, my mother, and that despicable man and his son._

_After I was born, I have lived in this underground hovel almost all my life. The only sunlight I would receive would be from a tiny window near the ceiling but it was only just slightly. And the air is so harsh, oh Raya, how I wish to breathe fresh air. Not this dank oxygen._

_During my younger years, mother had many books stashed in our basement and with it, she taught me many things. Charlie's parents had many books that they had passed down to us. _

_With this vast amount of tomes, mother had taught me math, English and literature, languages, science, a little of history, music, art and many other basic skills such as sewing and cooking. Mother was very intelligent and she says that I also very wise, especially for a young girl at my age. I was very proud when she said this to me. But learning from books isn't the same as learning from experience, learning through hands-on experience, something I will never be able to have a chance to try._

_Until I was seven, mother had kept me in the basement at all times. She would read fairy tales, teach me new things, and entertain me in any way possible. She kept me happy and alive. She would bring me food, although it was not very much some time, it kept me satisfied. If that monster ever discovered that we had snuck more food then we needed, he would be angered greatly and we would suffer the terrible consequence._

_She gave me her old clothing, although it was slightly big for myself at a young age, when I grow older, I shall fit into the clothes she had given me._

_When I had turn eight, mother said it was time that I begin to learn to care for the house. That's the first time I have left my ground base and descended to the surface. She introduced me to new devices and contraptions, showing me the mechanics and workings behind it, it was all so fascinating. _

_But then, at the same age, that is when I realized how horrid my life is. For the first time, I had met my disgusting father and my brother, and it was horrible. He looked at me with such distaste and hit me._

_My brother, following the footsteps of his father, beat me as well. It was so horrible, and if it wasn't for my mother, I could've died. She's kept me safe. _

_It was so terrible; with each hit it hurt so much, all that pain. I've read so many tales of fathers who were kind and noble, what did I deserve to have a wretched man like him as my father?_

_Oh Raya, the pain is terrible. I did not know how much longer I can survive. I've expressed my feelings to mother, but she says I am a fighter. I am so young yet I have survived through all of this. She tells me, "My sweet, sweet Bella. You are strong, you are a fighter. Through all this pain, you live through this all. I promise you my darling that you will live a happy life, free from her, free to be yourself!" _

_Her words give me courage, but I know not how much longer it shall last. _

_Oh, mother is calling for me. Thank the heavens, she is awake, I must tend to her. _

_Goodbye for now Raya  
__Sincerely, Bella Swan_

**_January 2__nd__/2005 4:53 am_**

_Raya, it hurts so much. I'm so sorry for tear-staining your delicate pages but I cannot help it. Raya, oh Raya, mother is dead! The beast has killed her and it hurts me so much! What can I do? I'm all alone now; I have no one to protect me._

_He's a horrible monster Raya, he laughed after he finished he deed and he immediately beat me when returned from his murder. How can he do so? Raya, I'm so alone…I miss mother, and I can no longer endure this pain._

_I don't understand why he would do so though, why would he murder mother after 25 years of marriage. But he ways of killing is most vicious and gruesome._

_He had planned that she would die in a car crash, but before he set his plan into action, he decided to murder her by his hands. First he gashed her, cut her open and scarred her face. She was mauled by hands, beaten by strength and eventually dead by his dealings. He had then set her up into a silver vehicle and set it up so that it was a new year's drink and drive incident._

_Oh Raya, just thinking about it scars me. I had caught a glimpse of her face and body before he disappeared into the night and never in my life would I have expected to witness a thing such as that. Her face was bloodied and mangle, scars, bruises, even missing limbs, oh what a horrible sight._

_What ever shall I do now? My life will only turn worse without mother. Father will expect me to follow in mother's footsteps and he will beat me constantly, along with my disgusting brother. He has practically disowned me, I am not his daughter, I am his slave, a worthless female who must be dominated._

_Raya, I tell you now, I may not be able to write anymore after mother's death. Father will be working me long and hard, preparing meals and cleaning the house, it will be a rigorous labor and I may no longer have the strength to write to you. I am so sorry, and I tell you now, you are a wonderful friend Raya, a great companion. _

_And now Raya, I bid you farewell  
__Sincerely, Isabella Marie Swan_

I closed my book for the last time. "Goodbye Raya," I whispered softly, tears streaming down my pale and puffy cheeks.

Why must my life be so hard? What did I do to deserve all of this? First I lose my mother and now I must bid my only friend goodbye. This is that despicable man's doing!

Oh I want to be free! Please can someone save me? Please god, please anyone, help me. Set me free!

* * *

**Well there it is. How does it sound? I hope you all like it, so reviews please to let me know and I will continue with this story as soon as possible!**

**I also tell you now that I do not know how long my next update will take because of all the school work I've had lately. It's been extremely hectic as of late but I will try my best to update as soon as possible.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	2. Forever Alone

**So I've gotten some good reviews to keep this story going. It's been interesting to think of new ideas to keep this story going and sounding good. But I hope you all enjoy this next chapter.**

**Reviews would be great and I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't up to your standards. It's more of a brief glance in Bella's life and what it's like. And for all you Cullen-Lovers, they will be introduced in the next chapter. **

**So I hope you enjoy this chapter and review please! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 2  
**Forever Alone**

It's been seventeen years since I was brought into this world, nine years since I discovered the true reality of my life and the horridness of it, and four years since I was left truly alone in this desolated world of mine.

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, but I prefer to be called Bella, that's what mother often called me. Sometimes I'm also referred to as worthless, pathetic, weak, and the list goes on.

It's my evil father and brother who calls me that, although I can't consider them family. I've read in many of the books and tales left behind about love and nurturing that comes from a family, a place where you can feel safe, but that is not my life.

I live in a terrible place, full of violence and abuse. It's so horrible, I want to escape but I can't. I fear of what's really out there, I may be free but where will I go? And what if that beast finds me? The pain will be unbearable if I try to escape.

That beast always finds me, no matter what. I can't escape, my life here is inevitable, this is my fate.

Oh I'm such a coward, others, in the stories I've read, could consider the possibility of death as their escape, but I can't. I want to be able to experience the life my mother died for me to have, I can't let her down. I'm also scared to die, going beyond into the afterlife.

Never in my life have I experience the warmth of the sun, or the cool breeze of a warm summer's day. Never in my life have I experienced a real family, or having a real companion. Never in my life will I experience the normal life of a human being. This is my destiny; this is my life, full of misery and torment, something I could never escape.

Not even in my dreams can I feel safe anymore. My sleeps are fitful and haunted by that monster and his despicable son. That loathsome, vile man! Never will I have a moment's peace; I am no longer safe in my dreams.

I turned to stare at that battered ticking clock; it was twenty minutes to seven o'clock. With a dreadful sigh, wincing slightly at the pain it caused my bruised ribs; I slowly made my way off my beaten mattress and headed into a one star motel style bathroom, just thankfully without the cockroaches.

My breaths were short and almost strangled when I gazed upon the mirror and stared at that fragile girl standing in the glass. My skin was so deathly pale, with wisps of brown hair covering my face. My long brown tresses were dry and shallow, cascading down my back, greatly matching my wide chocolate eyes. I was so thin and frail; due to the fact I was forced to survive on scraps and at the most, two glasses of water a day.

I splashed a refreshing spray of cool water onto my face. As much as my father was a chauvinistic pig, he demanded that no one in this household would "smell like crap" as he so clearly quoted and I was thankfully allowed bathroom privileges, and that was more than just using the lavatory. At least I was able to brush my teeth and have a shower, although I wasn't allowed to use up the hot water so I only had a maximum of ten minutes underneath the showerhead. I'm not complaining about it.

I quickly hurried my morning bathroom routine and dressed hurriedly into a long, baggy grey sweatshirt and a pair of long black sweatpants. It was quite humid inside of my home, although it was cooler in underneath the ground, I never allowed myself to look upon the pain that beast has inflicted upon me.

I would be disgusted by it and at myself for what I have degraded my life into being. I believed that if I never gazed upon the scars that Charlie bestowed upon me, I'll be saving myself from more pain. Although the scars on my face or the cuts on my hands were visible, there was nothing I could do to hide those, it was somewhat bearable.

I quickly rushed up the stairs; it would be fifteen more minutes before my father awakens, as well as my brother. It is my duty as the female to cook and clean, a woman's position as they had named it.

Glancing around at the provisions I had to work with, pancakes would be the ideal breakfast for the moment. I hurried with the batter, mixing the eggs, milk, and pancake mix, and then prepared it on the stove.

In my haste to prepare breakfast before Charlie descended, my fingers brushed against the hot surface of the black stove and with a tiny yelp, my fingers experienced a flash of searing pain and in jerk motion, my arm flung back, knocking the rest of the batter onto the floor.

Oh no, if Charlie saw this mess, he would completely horrified at this mess. Luckily I had prepared about four fifths of the batter, so I still had enough to serve Joshua and Charlie for breakfast, but this mess. I glanced up at the clock and my eyes widened, oh no, Charlie would be down in five minutes.

I placed the pancakes away on the safe grounds of the kitchen table and added plates and cutlery, along with a bottle of maple syrup and bowl of butter beside it. Then I returned to the mess I had created.

I tossed the kitchen tools into the sink where I filled it up with soap suds and water. I grabbed a towel rag, plunging it into the hot water, though it burned slightly and began to clean the floor quickly, wiping away any dirty residue.

I made quick work of the untidiness on the floor and hurried to finish the dishes until I heard his booming voice, "WHERE IS MY BREAKFAST?"

He walked into the kitchen, his chief of police uniform on, although slightly tattered and he seemed to be bulging slightly around the waist line. Charlie had dark brown short hair, although balding in a few areas, and was a lean man, tall figure with a look of fierce command on his face. Joshua was quite similar, although adorning mother's beautiful hair colour, a mix of dirty blonde and a light hazel colour.

They both had brown eyes, as well as I, but theirs were menacing and full of greed and hatred, all directed towards me.

Charlie, dressed in his police uniform was soon followed by Joshua, adorning a very handsome look, wearing blue baggy jeans and a black, form fitting sweater with a white t-shirt peeking out from underneath. Joshua boasted constantly about his popularity at school and would constantly mock my lowliness.

Everyday would I have to stand there in silence, listening to their insults and verbal abuse while they ate. At first it took almost every ounce of my will power not to collapse on the tiled kitchen floor, but over time, the pain lessened slightly until I could just bear it.

All those invectives they've directed at me just added to the pain I already felt. You would believe that it would be more tolerable than the physical beatings, but in reality, there verbal tirades shoots me right at the heart, a place where no bodily harm could attack it.

"What was that noise?" he asked me directly. Usually they would never address me so forwardly. They would just order me around without calling my name or whatnot.

I lifted my head to look him straight in the eye; Charlie made it a rule to always look him in the face whenever I spoke to him. He knew that he scared me, that every time I had to talk to them or look at them, I would tremble ever so slightly, but highly noticeable.

"S-s-sorry," I stuttered and I watched his vile mouth curl up into a smirk, they enjoyed my fear and pain, "I-I j-just d-d-dropped the b-bowl,"

It was so hard for me so speak to them, my voice was always so timid and frightened, I hardly ever chose to speak.

I watched as both of their eyes scanned around the kitchen, no doubt looking for some petty excuse to hit me.

Joshua was the first one to find something; he walked up to me and backhanded my cheek. The force caused my head to whiplash towards the other direction and certainly it had left a large red bruise on my very pale face.

"You worthless piece of shit!" he growled, glaring at me evilly but I could see the enjoyment hidden behind his glower, "Why aren't the dishes washed yet?!" he demanded.

I glanced behind me to see the soapy suds still bubbling in the sink, the pans and bowls slightly visible through the foamy lather.

My trembling grew a little more violent, oh no, they would surely punish me even harder now.

"I-I was j-just ab-bout to w-wash them," I stumbled around with my words, instinctively taking a step backwards.

Charlie and Joshua noticed my fear filled step and they began to advance towards me, sending matching leers in my direction.

I took another step backwards and almost let out a whimper when I hit the counter. I had no where to go, "No, please" I whispered but they just ignored me.

Joshua being the closest near me sent another backhand at me, but with more force that I was knocked down to the floor. To my immense misfortune, the cabinet underneath the sink was slightly ajar and the sharp corner gashed at my frail skin.

And so it began. I had begun with a small bruise forming on my right cheek and a bloody cut on my left, I braced myself for the daily excruciating pain to begin.

I placed my hand over the cut on my cheek and I could immediately feel the blood staining my fingers. My eyes wandered from the white tiled floor up to the looming figures of my evil family, a wicked gleam in their eyes.

My breaths were heavy and panting and I shut my eyes in a last pitiful attempt to block the pain. It was futile when I felt their first kick make impact with my stomach, pushing me backwards to hit the hard counter, the door still being ajar so it punched my back as well.

A cry escaped my mouth and it seemed to have encouraged them even more to cause me more pain when I felt an even more piercing kick straight to my chest.

Cries and whimpers erupted from my throat as they assaulted at me violently, punching and kicking, slaps and scratches, using various objects to strike at me. Tears were streaming down my cheeks but I refused to watch the pain they weighed down upon me.

In all my beating, I would give in to the tears and the cries, and of course there used to be the occasional pleads, but everything I did, anything I tried to stop the pain, to fight against them, would fuel them to cause me even more misery.

I was nearing unconsciousness. The pain grew even more, agonizing and tormenting. A hand had grabbed at my hair, taking in a fistful and pulling me up so that I was half off the floor.

This was it, I thought to myself as a hard force made impact with my slashed cheek, wetting the dry wound once more with blood and the grip on my hair loosened where I was thrown violently to the floor, lying in crumpled heap.

My breathing was ragged and the sound of whimpering left my lips for I could not hold it in. My tears mingled with my blood and the revolting smell of rust and iron filled my nostrils. I was becoming lightheaded and losing my hold on reality.

The distant sound of their amusement filled laughter was fading away as the beast and his heir gathered up their morning provisions. Both men left me a quick message, "Yo bitch, pizza tonight, make it Canadian," Joshua ordered and Charlie commanded, "Fix up my jacket," and with a quick _slam_ on the door, I was left alone to wallow in my misery.

The wretched feeling of despair filled the entire room, making the air thick with gloom. I could feel the ache in almost every part of my body, the warm blood sticking to my skin in various places and the throbbing sensation of new bruises and scars.

It took almost every ounce of my willpower to gather the feelings in my hands and push myself off the floor. My arms almost collapsed at the huge and laborious straining of trying to sit up but I succeeded until I managed to stagger onto my weak feet.

The floor was a mess, stained with smears of blood, along with a few blots on the cabinet. The bubbly sink was still foaming with the unwashed dishes that had sunken to the bottom. Then the mess of plates on the kitchen table was the last thing to add on my list.

The nauseating smell of blood began to slowly overtake me so I decided to clean up first so I wouldn't pass out while sanitizing the kitchen.

Mother always kept a large stash of first aid equipment in the basement bathroom, enough gauzes and bandages to last me for a few more years I would estimate. I just hope that I don't use it all up before I can make my escape.

I had to shed the clothes I already wore, being covered in blood, I would need to give it a good soaking in bleached water. I stumbled to the bathroom and opened the cabinet mirror.

Removing my clothing, I grabbed a towel, soaked it in warm water and began to wipe the blood that was slowly trickling down my arms, legs, and neck. I gagged at the sight of my body, bruises and scars everywhere and the tear flow came back.

With as much power that I could muster, it took me a lot of will to not collapse at this horrible sight. I was worthless, no one wanted me and this is how I'll live the rest of my life.

Once I deemed myself clean and all my injuries were wrapped around in gauze or had bandages placed on it, I stumbled back up to the kitchen, cleaning up the rest of the house.

Dishes needed to be wash, laundry needed to be washed and folded, kitchen, living and bedroom area cleaned and organized, and lastly, dinner needed to be prepared.

By the time I had started on dinner, thanks to my new injuries, all the housekeeping had taken longer to finish, it was almost three o'clock and Joshua would be arriving home in half an hour, and I would not doubt if he had brought companions home as well. I must hurry for I must not be present whenever my father or brother returns with risks that they may have brought new people who do not know of my existence.

If my birth was ever revealed, there is the chance that I may be free, but the larger possibility of a harsher punishment was more along the lines of my fate.

Thankfully I still had some pizza dough left, enough to make a couple large pizzas so I need not to knead more. I would leave that for later tonight when I would have more time to prepare it for it will take some time to create the dough with my injuries slowing my movements.

Having prepared the dinner that Joshua had requested, with five minutes to spare, the pizza was finished, toppings and all, and wrapped up in plastic wrap and placed in the fridge. Whilst Joshua and his companions were in his room, then I would come out to finish cooking it in the oven.

I heard the distant sound of feet hitting our gravel pathway and a series of voices heading towards our house. Quickly grabbing a water bottle from the fridge, Charlie's chief of police tattered jacket, a box of sewing necessities from underneath the kitchen cabinet and a couple slices of bread, I made my way down the basement.

I practically flew down the stairs, but thanks to my extreme inelegance, I had slipped on the last step, landing on my back with a loud thud, and it took a large effort not to cry out. My things in my hands had flown out of my grip, except for the bread thankfully, and slowly, I straightened up, and painfully headed to my secluded area.

My bedding area was set away in the furthest corner away from the door, hidden among all the large brown boxes containing various books and pointless garbage such as broken furniture or whatnot. The basement was rather large and it was almost like a maze to make it to my destination.

So this is my life, clean, cook, housekeep, then for the remainder of my evening, I would be completely drained and collapse into a deep sleep or I would read and learn new things about the world.

This is my life; this is how I'll live. I will be forever alone.

* * *

**So there it is, my second chapter. Progress for the next chapter is making its way so do not fret. Although I am working on other stories as well so I apologize if my updates aren't that immediate but I will try to work on it to update as soon as possible! **

**I promise you that the Cullen's will be introduced, well more like appear but they will show up in my next chapter. So please review and I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	3. Mysterious Stranger

**Right, so here's chapter 3 with chapter 4 making its way. I hope you enjoy it and please review for my next chapter!**

**Also, I would like to wish a happy birthday to Topaz-Dancer, whose birthday is on wednesday and enjoy my updated present!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 3  
**Mysterious Stranger**

Noises filled the room above me. My bedding area was situated underneath the living room, the area that was usually occupied when Charlie or Joshua brought home companions.

Their voices were easily distinguishable among the group, two high-pitched tones and a low deep one. Joshua, after living with him all my life, I knew which one was his.

I worked on Charlie's jacket for he expected to have it sewed up and tailored to his liking by the time he arrives home. His jacket was a mess, holes in many seam areas; the sleeve was almost ripped out, pockets torn. Sometimes I wonder if he purposely destroyed this piece of clothing to provide me with more work.

About half hour later, I had completely finished, it was almost like new, although except for dirty stains in various areas, but it was no longer ripped and tattered.

I was sitting on my sorry-excuse-for-a-bed mattress, and I felt myself slowly drifting off. I was unusually tired, and I expected it to be from the previous injuries. I had lost a lot of blood, and I needed to recuperate my energy.

Grabbing the tiny slice of bread, it somewhat gave me more energy, enough to maybe last an hour, but it would soon fade. I would require more nutrition later on to be able to last for the rest of the evening.

I sat there for a little longer until I realized it was quiet upstairs and I turned to look at the clock, it would be about a twenty minutes until Charlie arrived home, and just enough time to make the pizza.

It took a lot of thinking through but Charlie had planned it out so that when Joshua had brought home anyone from school, he would retreat to his room for a while, giving me enough time to finish with dinner, and around the time Charlie would return home to make it seem like he was the one who had fixed up dinner.

I took another sip from the water bottle; I would save the rest for tonight and perhaps some provisions for the rest of the evening. I brought up a piece of cloth to wrap up my food and Charlie's newly sewed jacket and headed up towards the kitchen.

Because of my wounds, it was very tiring to make it up towards the kitchen, perhaps adding about four more minutes to that one minute it took to climb up the stairs.

By the time I made it to the top, I was breathing quite heavily. This was not good, my lungs felt constricted and worn. I would try to see if I could sneak away extra food.

First things first, I unwrapped the pizza and placed it into the oven as quietly as I could so I wouldn't arouse suspicion from Joshua's acquaintances. Then I set the timer, to about thirty five minutes so Charlie would know when to remove the pizza from the oven.

Next I set up the tables, bringing out plates and napkins, along with a few glass cups. From the freezer, I prepared fruit punch beverage and placed it in the fridge to cool. A quick glance at the clock, I had seven minutes until Charlie would return.

It was still quiet; none of Joshua's friends would be coming down anytime soon so I took out the cloth and laid it on the table. I placed an apple, a banana, a couple slices of bread, and peanut butter and jelly sandwich. I tightly wrapped it up, securing it in place.

I could hear Charlie's police cruiser pulling up the driveway, so I hung up his jacket on the coat rack in the front entrance, and proceeded to head down to my underground hovel once more.

Looking around the boxes, I decided to read a volume about Buddhism. I have never examined this type of subject yet and it sounded quite fascinating. Although I did believe in a God, mother explained to me about a Holy Father and the Spirit that watches over us, other religions were quite fascinating as well, such as Hinduism, Judaism and I did study a little about Native Spirituality.

I settled myself comfortably down on my mattress, opening up my package of food; I tore the sandwich in half and began to learn all about Buddhism.

While I read, I heard noises above me, meaning that Joshua had came down with his friends and were preparing themselves for dinner.

Buddhism was quite fascinating and how they searched for inner peace and salvation. I was completely engrossed in my volume until a loud banging sound was heard from the entrance door to the cellar.

"Y-yes?" I shouted out timidly.

"Josh and I will be out for a couple of hours. I expect this place to be spotless by the time I return," Charlie commanded and with that, a few minutes later, the front door was opened and slammed shut as the sound of Joshua's Camry pulled out of the driveway and they were gone.

Looking down, I had finished a quarter of my sandwich, half of my banana and almost half of the water was gone. My current volume I was reading was halfway completed so I marked my page, wrapped up my food tightly in my cloth and proceeded upstairs to clean up the rest of the house for the remainder of the evening.

The kitchen was a mess, as well as the living area. Sometimes I believed that perhaps Charlie and Joshua were mess-making monkeys or something fairly similar to that theory.

Plates were dirty and lying around in the kitchen, along with cups and napkins everywhere. The juice container was found empty and wayward underneath the table while napkins were dispersed everywhere in the kitchen.

The living area was almost just as worse, there were even more napkins everywhere, pillows scattered all over the floor and candy wrappers as well.

I took in a big sigh and decided to clean up the kitchen first. Dishes, cups and table tops needed to be scrubbed and cleaned. Napkins and candy wrappers disposed of and the living area needed to be organized neatly.

Finally, after a grueling and laborious hour and a half, the bottom floor of the house was spotless, no grime or dirt found, cutlery cleaned and everything was neat and tidy.

Although I was extremely tired, I was very proud of myself for this hard work that I decided to reward myself with an extra bottle of water. I turned towards the kitchen to grab my extra provision when a cool breeze past by me.

I shivered and turned to the source of the wind. Never in my life have I felt the natural waft of the outside world. It sent tingles up my skin and excitement swelled up inside of me when I realized that the back door in the kitchen was left ajar.

Charlie had set up an alarm system for all the doors and lower level windows that there would need to be a code to open the entrance way so that I would have no chance of escaping. This would be the perfect opportunity to experience the natural world, for the first time in my life.

Slowly walking towards it, I reached out and pushed it open all the way. It was evening now, no clouds were above me and the beautiful silver orb shone down upon me, accompanied by sparkling specks.

It was so beautiful and I stepped out of the house completely, no longer hesitant, and the wind gently blew at me and it made me shiver. The sound of crickets and the soft chirps of birds filled my ears.

I could say that in my entire life, this would be the best moment ever, something that I should ever treasure. I felt like a child, experiencing the world for the very first time, and it was magical.

I reveled in the splendor all around me, and in my bare feet, I gently strolled along the wooden porch and stretched out my arms to fill this nature all around me in a spiritual sense.

I inhaled deeply, enticing myself with the smell of the wild, the lush green leaves of the trees and the loveliness of the wild flowers assaulted my nose, although it wasn't as strong, it was something different the contained scents of my house.

I breathed profoundly, taking in the wonderful naturalness of fresh air instead of the murky oxygen that lingered in my underground room.

A rustling sound brought me out of my trance and my eyes darted to the forest where the noise came from. I stifled a gasp as I saw a black figure slowly emerge. Their appearance was veiled under the shadows of the trees, but their black orbs, visible through the whiteness of their eyes, were gazing intently on me. I was also sure that the dimness of the night sky had blurred my true appearance as well.

I could do nothing but feel myself get lost in those eyes. Never in my life have I experienced a feeling such as this, it made my body fill with odd but pleasant sensations, my heartbeat felt erratic and my breathing was slightly quicken.

Who was this mysterious stranger from the woods?

In their eyes, I saw specks of gold make their way through the black, and it was extremely striking. Those eyes were so enchanting and alluring.

This mysterious stranger had took another step forwards and I could see the outline of their face. Judging by the figure's lanky and strapping form, I assumed it to be a boy. Before I could ask him who he was, he was gone, as if he vanished in thin air and a bellowing noise came from behind me.

"YOU!" he growled menacingly.

My heartbeat quickened, and I bit my lip nervously. I slowly turned around to see my purple-faced father, his eyes menacing and angry. He was practically shaking in his raging demeanor, and behind him, only standing slightly away, smug but also livid, was my brother Joshua.

"F-f-father," I stuttered. I was surprised, for I had been so captivated by the beauty of the outdoors and entranced by the mysterious stranger that I had not heard my father enter.

This was not good, Charlie was extremely furious, his hands clenched, his teeth gnashing against his other and his eyes narrowed and directed glaringly at me.

"YOU! _Get inside!"_ he hissed. My breathing was heavy, and he stepped forward towards me. He slapped me hard on the cheek, sending me down to the ground.

Charlie grabbed fiercely at my hair and dragged my inside while I cried for him to let me go. My hands clawed futilely at his to have him release me but his grip was hard and firm.

I was relinquished and tossed onto our familiar kitchen tiled floor, my injured side hitting the floor hard and a tiny whimper escaped my lips.

Charlie was in a furious rage, anger was clouding his judgment and he let his vehemence guide him as he assaulted all his anger in my direction. His beatings have never been this horrible and tormenting before.

Each strike was harder than the last, hitting everywhere they could, my arms, legs, face, chest back. There were violent kicks assaulted to my torso, and this was all just the works of Charlie.

I cringed at the thought if Joshua was violently furious with me as well.

"You bitch! After everything we did for you, we clothed you, sheltered you, and fed you! And you dare defy my orders! You are nothing but a worthless piece of shit, everyone hates you!" Charlie practically screamed as he pummeled me.

With all the pain headed my way, I couldn't even huddle into a tiny ball to brace myself from the pain. I had laid there motionless on the ground while I was being kicked around. The only sound that escaped me where whimpers and cries.

Pleads were useless now, surely Charlie would kill me in his drunken anger rage.

From a glimpse, I had caught the figure of Joshua standing idly by, leaning casually along a wall, almost as if my pain brought him pleasure.

With a last final kick to my chest, blood spluttering out of my mouth, Charlie loomed over me, breathing heavily.

I almost gagged by the horrid taste of blood in my mouth and the nauseating scent it lingered in the air. Once more, I felt Charlie hard grip tangle itself in my hair and lifted me off the ground.

With the force of my hold, and the ferocity of his anger, my hair felt like it was almost being torn out of my scalp. The pain all over my body was completely unbearable. In all my life, I have never experienced such horrendous and agonizing torment.

Tears were streaming down my face, mingling with the smeared blood on my cheeks. I could only wince, which caused me to feel even more pain, on the bruises and scars that adorned almost every inch of my body.

"Open it!" Charlie growled to Joshua, motioning towards the cellar door.

My eyes were half-lidded, they felt so heavy. It would slowly be losing consciousness, losing my hold on reality.

Next thing I knew, I was being thrown aggressively into the air, and feeling pain wrack my entire body as my broken form was hurtling down the wooden stairs. At the very end, my body was positioned in a curled up form.

Black spots had appeared in my vision in a white background as my head hit the cement floor violently.

I tried my best to remain silent but a moan was desperately fighting to escape the confines of my lips. An amused chuckled floated down the stairs and into my ears. It was a spiteful laughter and I tilted my head slightly to look up the stairs through my black spotted vision.

I could see Charlie black form standing at the top of the stairs, his hands gripping both sides of the door frame while he glared down at my crumpled heap. "You are pathetic Bella. It was foolish of your mother to bring you into this life, but I guess you do have your perks with you're adequate meals and you do make a wonderful bitch." He voice was madly gleeful, almost as if he was come psychotic lunatic.

"But you will realize you're place here!" he spoke venomously, "Never EVER again will you step outside of this house! YOU ISABELLA MARIE SWAN…" I winced at the volume of his voice, making my pained ears hurt even more, "_You will not leave your cellar for the next three days, no food, no water for three full days!" _he hissed menacingly.

I gulped at the viciousness of his words but something new overtook me, for the first time in my life, I felt anger, "Then why don't you just kill me you monster?!" I spat at him.

Although my eyes were beginning to blur from the tears and the blood, I could see his twisted mouth turn in a crazed grin, "In due time. When you turn eighteen, prepare for a slow and torturous death," and with that final statement, he shut the door loudly and as hard as he could that it echoed around the cement walls that confined me to this hell hole.

I could do nothing but lay there, I was helpless and vulnerable. My death was inevitable now.

* * *

**Before I post up the next chapter, I have two request for all your reviewers, and I do hope you will give me some feedback on my story.**

**1) Would it be good to add another POVs for this story? Or stick with Bella's POV only?  
2) Sorry, this is a random questions but I need one other Cullen member except for Edward, Rosalie and Esme.**

**Yeah, so there it is, so please review! I'm getting some good inspiration for this story so it's making its way through! Also, if anyone ever wants to contact me for any questions or possible suggestions, feel free to message me or email or whatnot. **

**I'm also considering requests for stories, most likely oneshots, like any specific ideas you my have or whatever that you want me to write and no problem (although I'm not promising if i will do it or not)**

**So Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry that this is an author's note. **

**For some of you, I'm sorry if you thought, "Great, a quick update!" but alas, I'm sorry, it is not. **

**Now this note isn't anything bad, like I'm going on hiatus or anything, but it's just to let you know of a mistake I made in my story concerning Joshua Alexander Swan, also Bella's older brother.**

**Now this is concerning his age, I said that he was four years older then Bella when I realized that in the present time of the story, that would mean he would be about 21 years old, but that doesn't work out so well with his character's place so it should be two years older, making him 19 instead.**

**Joshua will still be in high school, but in his fifth year (sort of like gr. 13, but we call it fifth year); he's already graduated but staying another year after for a few extra classes (it's where he can't take it because he did not have enough room in his pervious schedule, and wanted to take a few more courses before he headed to college or university) Let's suppose he's taking auto class or something like that…or an extra English, be creative in his extra classes.  
In Canada, they do have this, it's just so we are allowed to stay for a fifth year after we graduate but haven't decided what to do for university/college or we wanted to take a few extra courses, it doesn't mean he's stupid or anything, that's just how it works in Canada.**

**I don't know if they have that in America…things are different, but they do have it at the school I go to so if it causes any confusion, feel free to ask and I will clear it up for you! **

**So Joshua does go to Forks High School! Just too clear things up!**

**Also, if I didn't mention this, Joshua has a job, working at Newton's shop; the one Bella has in the book.**

**Sorry about the mistake, and don't worry, the fourth chapter is two thirds done so I'm hoping to post it up sometime this week! **


	5. A Fiery Flight

**Well what do you know, it was a pretty quick update after all. This ideas are just rolling out and I do hope that you're all going to love chapter five, and I think you just might love chapter four as well. Well I hope anyway.**

**Right, so I aplogize for my mistake earlier with Joshua's age. I hope you understand that, I mean the whole workings of fifth year, if not, feel free to ask and I wil clear it up to you...so remember, Joshua is 19 years old, not 21. He goes to Forks High School and works at Newton's shop as a sales associate.**

**Please Review for the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**A Fiery Flight  
Chapter Four**

After the click on my door, the lock that sealed my fate for the next three day, I felt lost.

I wasn't aware of how long it was that I had laid there in a crumpled ball when I awake from my troubled and pained sleep.

The moment I had came back to reality, my nose was assaulted with the foul stench of blood and my body was racked with pain. The last beating was very harsh and not something that I would be looking forward to again.

Then I remembered Charlie's last words to me, "_When you turn eighteen, prepare for a slow and torturous death,"_ I shivered at the thought, but also I couldn't help the tiny cry that escaped my lips because of what my bleak future held for me.

With all my ounce, I crawled to my tiny bathroom to wash away this revolting smell of iron and salt. It was getting to be too overwhelming and it would not be such a wise idea to fall unconscious once more. My worse mark was a rather large scar, found on my left side, from just underneath my breast to my last rib, the blood was flowing heavy from there, and it would require much needed energy to replenish it, food I did not have.

I was so tired; I could hardly move my arms to bandage up my wounds. After I was clean I stumbled tiredly towards my bedding area, through the maze of boxes and worn out furniture.

When my bed was in reach, I collapsed exhaustedly on top, breathing deeply. My body was numb to the pain now; I was far too in to care.

Three days without food and water, how would I last? I was already weak and underfed as it is, my problems just grew and grew didn't it?

I was thankful for the supplies I had already grabbed beforehand, thank god for that.

While lying on that mattress, I was drifting in and out of consciousness, but my mind could not help but dwell back on that mysterious boy I saw in the woods. Who was he? His striking beauty was so alluring, something about his eyes that felt so enchanting to be near.

Painfully, I reached out to grab my bundled food, safely wrapped in my cloth to nibble on another quarter of my sandwich. This would need last for the next three days. A quick glance at my clock and it was nearing three o'clock, thus beginning my first day.

Although I was exhausted and weak, my mind felt alert so I decided to finish up my incomplete volume on Buddhism, but a golden gleam caught my eye. It was a journal, and joy swelled up in me, it was my journal.

Slowly, and carefully, I get off my bed and wandered towards my desk, stopping first at my worn out dresser to change into less-bloodied clothing.

I carefully gathered the journal into my hands and settled myself comfortably on my bed once more, taking a quick sip of water, I glanced inside.

"Pathetic,"I muttered to myself. I couldn't even fill out a journal; I had filled three pages over a period of five months. I have read the _Diary of Anne Frank_ and she filled out her pages nicely, the entire journal filled with her stories and tales of her life.

But in her life, I wouldn't say that hiding from the Nazi soldiers was fun, but at least she had family. Me, I had no one, no one there to care for me, protect me or love me.

I don't believe I have ever experienced love before, not even from my mother. From her, I felt it was more of a sense of need to have me here. To have a companion with her while she suffered through the cruel life of hers with Charlie.

Although I couldn't blame mother, I can sympathize with her for that want of another, and more importantly, the want to be loved. She may have not loved me in that sense, but there was a deep connection between us, my only bond in life with another living being.

Perhaps I would write in Raya again, she's been very lonely and I believe she misses me, but then a note fell out from among the pages of my journal before I could retrieve a pen.

With great curiosity, I opened the note and read.

_To my dearest Bella, _

_I am dreadfully sorry for leaving you in this terrible hellhole, I would assume that if you are reading this, my plan did not work for us to be free, but I am very glad that you are still alive._

_In the contents of this letter to you Bella, it is my will. Bella darling, you are strong-willed, you will survive through this and I know you will escape to live your own life!_

I had to brush away a single tear the fell down my cheek. It was a letter from my mother, her last words to me.

_This is for you Bella. While living with my violent husband, before he kept me lock in the home, I had made a tiny living as waitress. My money was limited, but I did save up a good amount for you for when you escape. It may be little but it will be enough until you find your own way._

_**I, Renee Alicia Swan, leave you, my daughter Isabella Swan, with all my possessions. **__When you reach your eighteenth year, you will become an official adult, and are able to receive my will. _

_Although this was difficult to make Bella, I made it just for you, just after you were born and I knew that this would be your life. I have left as little as ten thousand dollars for you, it may be infinitesimal, but it will last for you a while, enough for food and a tiny shelter for a couple of years._

_Just know that Bella, I will always be here with you, no matter what._

_Stay Strong!_

_Your mother, Renee Swan_

The tears were coming heavily now and I placed my mother's will in an area that will not be harmed by my tears.

That's why Charlie was waiting until I turned eighteen before he would kill me. He wanted that money for himself for he somehow found out about my mother's small fortune.

If my knowledge from the vast volumes I've read was correct, the money was meant for me until I turned eighteen. Since I was bequeathed with mother's wealth, I would go only to me. If I died before I received it, then it would most likely go to the government, but if I died after I had turned eighteen, the money would go to my next guardian, which would be Charlie.

So until I made it to my eighteenth year, I was safe for the time being.

xXx

Two and a half days already, and I've been reduced to some weak creature. My sandwich was gone, my water bottle empty, my banana peeled and eaten, and my apple reduced down to its core. All I had left was two tiny slices of bread to last me for the full third and last day.

Never in my life have I felt so weak, even after my beatings. Being locked down in this hovel was slow and tortuous, although it was a wonderful break from cleaning, without the nourishment I needed, there are chances I could possibly starve to death.

NO! I can't, I needed to survive for mom and escape, then I sighed dejectedly, how could I escape?

All I've done lately, other then resting, was read and…well reading was the only thing that would interest me and that I could do.

Right about now, the loud thunder filled my ears, another rainy day in Forks. I wish I could experience the cool rain hitting my skin, the refreshing moment that comes with the light touch of the sky water.

A quick glance at the red numbers told me it was nearing the time that Charlie would be coming home soon, Joshua was already home, this time without companions. I wondered how they made their food when I wasn't there to do it. I would suppose that they would buy it.

Only a few more hours, I told myself, a few hours until I could grab the energy I needed and free myself from this cellar, but there was also a negative side to it. Only a few more hours until Charlie would come close to me again, and the beatings would once again start over.

My wounds have been healing slowly. Although I still did not allow myself to gaze upon them, the tender feeling they have been giving have been less painful, although my limps have been less profound, though still constant, and I would wince from that gash on my side.

Seeing nothing else to do, I decided to start up on a new subject. Thanks to my spare time, although not very much because I was resting mostly, I've finished my volume of Buddhism, then looked through the book about human anatomy, mostly focusing on the systems, and had a quick glance at Dracula.

Although I do read a lot, some books I found dull, such as a novel called _The Great Gatsby_ or subjects such as the workings behind carpentry or discussing about geography.

I suppose that Frankenstein had caught my interest this time.

I suppose I made it by chapter two when an all too familiar smell wafted through my nose. It was the smell of carbon dioxide, or in worse terms, fire smoke.

I didn't notice until it was too late that the smoke had drifted through the crack of the cellar door and down into my underground room. It was smoggy everywhere and I could barely see.

There was no moonlight to illuminate or pierce through this dense air so I was forced to find my way through touch.

Before I knew it, I was in my bathroom, and thank god because things began to heat up. Wetting a towel quickly, I placed it over my head to protect myself and I grabbed a dry hand towel to block my nose from inhaling those gaseous fumes.

Though this was stupid of me, and even I knew it, I had to go upstairs to see if Charlie or Joshua was safe. I peeked through my door, using the towel to twist the knob so I wouldn't burn myself; I then realized that it was locked.

Then it came to me, I was stuck! I had no way out of this hole that would soon fill with overbearing fumes and until the fire would reach me.

The window! That would be my escape. I ran as fast as could without hurting myself, down the stairs, grabbing a broken table leg along the way and over to my bedding area.

The fumes were as strong here, but soon it would be too hard to even see my hands. I grabbed an overly large black hooded sweater to protect me from the outdoor cold, I was dressed in a pair of warm gray sweatpants, and for extra precautions, I grabbed the cloth of the two slices of bread, and my mother's will, and placed it into my sweater pocket.

Gripping the wooden piece hard, I stepped onto my mattress, also adding a few thick, hard-covered books for extra height, and I made it so that my neck and up was at the same height of the high, but tiny window.

With all my force my poor body could muster, I swung the wooden leg hard into the glass, and successfully smashing it into many tiny pieces and creating my way of escape.

I shielded my face with the towel covering my head and I could feel the tiny shards of glass sprinkling everywhere.

The fog underground was beginning to thicken, blocking my airways so wrapping my hands with my towels to avoid cutting myself on the glass still sharp around the edges; I heaved myself out through the window, and into the cool and fresh air.

Though it was raining, I didn't care because I was free now. I could run away and be free from their clutches.

I lifted myself up to make sure I was completely out of that horrible hellhole, I had my mother's will safe and dry in my pocket and I did the only thing that my instincts told me to do, run.

It was like there was no more pain, I was high on adrenaline, I knew that my pain would surely return, but I had to get away, I will deal with the pain later.

Though I ran, for some reason, something called for me to look back, to gaze for the last time, the place that had imprisoned me for my entire life, but the sight I saw when I turned around was not what I was expecting it to be.

Instead of seeing the large white house, somewhat smothered in flames, I gazed into the kitchen window to see that it was the kitchen that had only caught on fire as of the moment, not having spread yet thanks to the somewhat intelligent brain of my father and brother, and I could hear to the distant sirens of emergency vehicles making their way towards the burning building, emitting a large puff of smoke from the open windows.

The thing that horrified me was that the moment I turned, my eyes had caught Joshua's quickly, and he had a look of surprise and shock written all over his face. Then he turned livid and he rushed away from the view of the window and towards the back door…the door that led to me.

Turning around quickly, I ran, I ran as fast as I could to get away. Surely Joshua would catch up, but I would have to try.

The sound of my heartbeat was beating loudly through my eardrums, and I felt like it would burst. I couldn't hear Joshua's feet chasing madly behind me, through the dark forest and dampening rain, but even though I couldn't hear him, for some reason, that made me more tense.

I ran blindly, the rain beginning to blur my vision and the trees grew darker and darker with each passing second, then before I knew it, I crashed into something hard and landed on my back.

Wiping away the water distorting my vision, I gasped at the looming figure over me. Oh no!

* * *

**So Bella finally managed to escape, but who did she run into? I'll let your imagination run wild there and I hope this persaudes you to review more! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter though.**

**Don't forget that if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	6. Intertwined Fates

**

* * *

**

Hey everyone, what did you think of my previous chapter? The reviews have been great so keep on going! I hope you like this next chapter, it has something that you will love...hopefully!

**So please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 5  
**Intertwined Fates**

That one girl I saw, what was it about her that baffled me?

Her scent wfas heavenly, I've never smelt anyone who smelled so good before and her beauty was beyond belief.

I could see her body perfectly, albeit they were hidden under baggy clothes, the shape of her frame was perfect, and her beautiful, luscious hair. The only thing was that her face was blurred that I couldn't see who she was.

It was thankfully that I heard the footsteps of others that I was brought back to reality and I ran, I ran to get her out of my mind. Who was she that haunted my every thought?

The moment I caught a whiff of heaven in the air, my instincts just guided me to follow it, and that's how I landed in her backyard, watching her embrace nature. It was picture perfect sight and I loved every minute of watching her.

No Edward! Stop thinking about her, she's a human and we don't drink human blood!

I sighed dolefully, being vampires had it perks but it also had a lot of downfalls. Sure the super inhuman powers such a super speed, strength, enhanced senses, immortality, special abilities and all that were pretty cool but this craving for blood we had, whether it was animals or human, this lust we craved for that thick red liquid disgusted me.

I love my family I live with, Carlisle and Esme, my adopted parents, then all my adopted siblings, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice, they were all vampires and I do love them, but being a vampire, this desire to hunt down for humans is horrible, monstrous. I'm extremely grateful it was Carlisle who found me and helped me with this yearning for human blood and transferred it to animals.

This change in appetite referred as something called Vegetarian vampires, it sounded absurd to others, but it was the best title I could ever ask for in our society.

My sister Alice believes that this human female I saw is coinciding with her visions she's been seeing of me lately. Alice has a rare gift of being able to see the future, and lately she's been seeing me with another girl. She's human no doubt, but her face was always blurred, but everything else about her was so enchantingly familiar.

Of course my brothers Jasper and Emmett needed to tease me about this mysterious girl, which was really irking me a lot.

Carlisle was awed, and Esme was happy. They both knew that in their words, was miserable because I didn't have a companion like all of them, Carlisle had Esme, Emmett had Rosalie and Alice had Jasper, but there was me, all by my lonesome self.

Everyone believes that this mysterious girl we've been seeing is the person that will be my soul mate, but what human could love me? How could anything love a monster like me?

As much as I rejected that thought of having a soul mate ever in my life, there was something in the back of my mind that nagged at me, that irritated me to no end that there was something special about this girl.

And that was true; there was something very unique about this girl. For one thing, she's had the most beautiful and luscious blood I've ever smelled. It took me almost all my ounce not to pounce on her and take her for a taste, but then I would've destroyed everything that I've been building up for, to never drink human blood ever again.

The second thing about her was that I couldn't hear her, I couldn't read her mind. Like Alice and her precognitive abilities, I was gifted in the arts of parapsychology in which I could read minds in short terms.

With this extraordinary ability, I've been able to hear the thoughts of everyone around me, my family, peers, passer-byers, but this one girl, this one insignificant girl, what was so special about her to me?

It's been two days since I've seen her, and I don't understand why it's driving me crazy?

Then at that moment, Emmett burst into my door, practically knocking it off its hinges. I don't know if you would consider him my older brother since I was changed first, but there he was, in all his big and burly glory.

"C'mon Edward, you're driving Jasper crazy with all of your contemplativeness. Carlisle suggest hunting because you've been going nuts ever since that 'incident'" and he was even so kind as to add the air quotes. I rolled my eyes, but got off my black sofa nonetheless, hunting did sound good right about now, needed to get over this dying thirst and get my mind preoccupied.

Emmett and I ran out of the house, not before informing our family and saying our quick goodbyes, then headed out for the Seattle mountain range area. Mountain lion, my favourite drink, would help me in my time of need.

I needed to run, it would help me clear my mind, and after a nice few hours of hunting and quenching this nagging thirst, we were both full, our instincts calm, and our eyes were now striking shade of deep ocher.

"Well Edward, how are you feeling now?" Emmett asked as we started running back home, although at a slower pace.

It was evening now, and beginning to rain. If I was correct, I believe we were just on the outskirts of Forks.

"I'm alright Emmett," I replied, slowing down to a walk now, Emmett following my movements. I really felt like walking, and I never realized it until now where my feet were unconsciously leading me.

Emmett scrutinized me, "Are you sure about that? You seem sort of…eehhh, you know?" and somehow I did understand.

"I'm fine Emmett, it's just that girl. I can't stop thinking about her. I don't get it; I mean why does my mind always wander back to her?"

Emmett shrugged, "Well it was like those times when I found someone who smelled unbelievably delicious and I couldn't stop thinking about them either. Although mind you, I did end up drinking them…" he went on sheepishly, but his voice grew louder again, "But _you _Edward, you will survive!"

I rolled my eyes, was that it though? No, I couldn't give in to that temptation; it would go against everything I've worked for.

"You smell that?" I asked, my nose already assaulted with them smell of smoke.

"Yeah," Emmett replied gruffly, I could hear in his thoughts that he wanted to check it out.

"We can't Emmett, we got to get back," I said, although I was sort of contradicting myself because I was veering in another direction to see that one human girl again.

"Please Edward, can't we just take a little peek?" he whined.

I was about to refuse his proposal when something ran right into me and fell over, letting out a small cry of surprise. The rain and the conversation I was in must've muddled up our thoughts because we didn't hear or smell anyone approaching, but how come I didn't hear their thoughts?

Then I looked down, not expecting to see the same girl, whose mysterious background haunted my mind, staring up at me with wide and frightened eyes.

xXx

Bella's View

I ran into something hard, almost like a wall and fell over onto the muddy ground. The rain splashed at my face and my lower half was almost completely covered in mud. I could feel the murky mire squishing between my fingers.

Remembering my current predicament, I looked up to see a blurry figure over me. Oh no, it was Joshua! He caught up to me.

A gasp escaped my lips and I scrambled quickly to my feet.

I turned around to my make my escape but someone grabbed my arm, shouting "Wait!"

I struggled futilely at him to let me go, practically begging him. I was finally free and I did not want to return back to the cryptic cellar.

"Let me go!" I cried by the arm held firm, and I don't know if it was from the rain or from this grip, but it was ice cold.

"Wait, listen to me," a voice said calmly. I froze; this wasn't the usual rough tone of Joshua's, this one sounded musical and alluring.

I turned my head, wiping my eyes once more from the rain that blurred my vision and I gasped when I realized I was staring into a pair of strikingly beautiful golden eyes.

The same pair brilliantly familiar amber eyes. I froze for a moment, stunned at the boy before me. Was I imagining things or was he really here?

"Hello?" his musical voice asked, bringing back to reality.

"Are you alright?" another voice asked, and I turned my head to see another boy, extremely handsome, with the same golden eyes but less attractive to me for some odd reason. He was big and muscular; his form was large and almost menacing to me. This large man looked very frightening to me, reminding me of Charlie.

Then I was reminded of my current situation and once more tried to free myself from the grip this boy had on my arm, "No please, you have to let me go! I have to get away," I begged.

I used my other hand to try and loosen his grip but it worked to no avail for he grabbed that hand as well, keeping me from making my means of escape. "No please," I cried softly, tears slowly falling down my face but it was hardly noticeable compared to the rain that splashed on my cheeks.

"Wait," he said softly, "Please, can you tell us what's wrong?" when he spoke, it was quiet and calm, as if he hoped to bring some of that relaxation to me as well.

I shook my head fervently, "No I can't, I have to go-," but a shouting voice cut me off, a voice loud enough to distinguish from the loud pattering of rain.

"YOU PIECE OF SHIT! GET BACK HERE!"

I whimpered at his loud voice and turned back to the two men holding me captive, "please," I whispered, fear evident in my voice, "I have to go,"

The man holding my arms tightly looked me in the eye, and it made me feel vulnerable, like he could see me, _all_ of me, and that included my fear.

His eyes flashed to his companion and he gave a slight nod. It was in such a quick movement then he released one of my arms and I was being set down behind the safe protection of a tree.

"Stay here," he ordered before he turned to join his companion.

Standing up, I peeked behind the tree to watch them intercept my brother, fear swelled in my heart, and it wasn't for my brother but for that boy who's golden eyes would mesmerize me whenever I gazed into it. I fear that he would be hurt, he was a little smaller than my brother whose eyes looked angry and confused, if he found me, then I would be on the receiving end of his frustration outlet.

They loud rumble of rain was also loud enough to cover the sound of their voices, and then it came to me; it would cover the sound of my footsteps.

As quietly as I could, I made my way through the underbrush, careful not to make any sounds to alert my presence, but with unfortunate luck, I stepped on tiny branch which snapped under the pressure.

I winced at the loud noise it created, but hopefully no one else wouldn't have noticed. Slightly, I turned my head to see if anyone aware, but they seemed to be in a deep conversation among one another, although it seemed like the enthralling boy was more tilted in my direction. Could I trust them? Would they save me or tell Joshua of my presence?

That just gave me another incentive to get away from here. When I decided I was far enough to start running, I sprinted off in the darkness until something collided with my side and I was sent flying into the air with another body on top of me. It was almost five inches of the ground that the body above turned so that they received the impact while I was cushioned by their body.

Once we hit the ground, I was rolled over so that I was now on my back with a shadowy figure hovering over me. The rain was blurring my vision, making it harder to see who it was but the familiarity of those ocher eyes helped me realize who it was that knocked me to the ground. His arms were firmly around my waist to prevent me from fleeing again.

I no longer struggled anymore, it was all useless now. I had escaped my last prison just to enter a new one. I turned my head as tears escaped my eyes, why? Why must this always happen to me?

As if the figure above me could sense my sorrow, or possibly see the tears that mingled in with the rain, he heaved himself off of me, but brought me up along with him.

His hand under my chin coaxed me to look at him while he still kept one arm around my waist to keep me in place, and with his thumb, he wiped away the water and tears on my cheek.

I noticed his companion was standing only a step away behind me, as if he was there to make sure to catch me if I escaped again.

"Are you alright?" his sweet voice asked. I was stunned; I wasn't expecting his first question to be about my health.

I nodded numbly and he gave a sliver of a smile, "Let's get you to the hospital," he suggested then I gasped and tried to wiggle away. He arm tightened around my waist at my movement.

I found my voice and once more, attempted to plead, "No I cant' go to the hospital, they'll find me. I have to get aw-,"

"Who's after you? Was it Joshua?"

How did they know Joshua, perhaps peers from his school, but I shook my head, "No it's no one, I didn't mean it like that," I tried to cover up poorly, but he surely saw through my lie especially it was quite unbelievable after my previous pleads to escape.

"Well you're badly hurt, come with us?" he insisted and asked at the same time, as if he was trying to help me but was unsure how I felt about it.

I knew it wouldn't be safe for either of us for me to follow him but I was so weak now. All that earlier adrenaline had disappeared to have been replaced with exhaustion and pain.

But I had to try and get away from them, Charlie would still find me if I was still in town and then this boy and his companion would be in trouble for hiding or helping me. For me and everyone to be safe, I needed to leave town, but I couldn't.

The sound of the rumbling thunder was fading, this boy's voice was echoing in the distance, my vision was blackening into nothing, and my limbs could no longer support my small frame.

Sweet sleep would shelter me, keeping me safe. Sleep was my home.

* * *

**So they finally meet face to face, though they don't know each other, things will look better for Bella, hopefully. May nothing no longer hurt her soul, but only time will tell.**

**Don't forget that if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	7. Freedom at Last?

**Hey everyone, sorry about the long wait in udpate. I had to rewrite a couple of times because it was difficult to get this chapter sounding just the way I wanted it to. I wanted to portray Bella's personality the way I wanted it to, so thata took a while.**

**As well, school has been horrible with the end-of-the-year assignments and such. I just have one left to finish and I'm finally done, thank God! But I do just want to let you know that udpates may be prolonged until my exams are finished, so perhaps a couple of weeks. But once school is done, I'll be able to update quicker.**

**Reveiws have been great, and any comments/suggestions you may have about my story, feel free to express it!  
Thank you so much for reviewing everyone and just even reading my story, thanks a lot! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 6  
**Freedom at Last?**

What a wonderfully blissful dream I had, until it turned into a nightmare, well what I thought of it to be a nightmare.

I dreamt of freedom, sweet freedom, from the clutches of that beastly man and his young blood, but it was until then that freedom became prison once more when I was captured. But was I really caught by those two men or were they trying to help me?

They had mentioned that they wanted to take me to a hospital before I woke up, perhaps they were helping me, but I suppose I won't find out. It's such an unlikely chance that I will be dreaming of liberty once more.

This was the first in a long while that I have had such sweet dreams, ever since my mother's death. I will make sure to remember the temporary happiness I experienced in my dream, it was almost authentic, the joy I felt.

I suppose it isn't wise to dwell too long on false realities, it's time I came back to my true calling and prepare breakfast.

Rolling onto my side to start my day, a violent spasm of pain shot through my ribs, more painful than usual, ceasing my current actions. My body has not healed yet, and it seems to be going more slowly than usual. Charlie's previous beatings had been more aggressive than any other because he was so angry when he found out about my tiny escapade and felt the need to be more brutal.

Today I would be free from the confines of my locked underground hovel, back to the grueling routine.

This would not bode well; my injuries would slow down my progress which would only work to further Charlie's anger. I would require a lot of energy for today's work and I might as well start early, but first I must change my bandages, I am not aware if the bleeding from my scar has finished, it was made pretty deep from my limited observations.

Once more I attempted to sit up but another ripple of pain shook my body, and my actions to begin my work would have to be postponed. This would not end well.

Then I realized the room was still dark, no light shining in to my dank hovel from the tiny window near the ceiling. It was then I realized that I have yet to open my eyes, but why were they feeling so heavy. Sleep has always replenished my energy, was the last beating that harsh? But surely I must've healed from those last three days of inactivity.

My ears began to listen again as I heard a low murmur of voices and a soft moaning. That moaning was mine, I was positive although it didn't sound like a noise I would make, but that murmuring, perhaps there was a buzzing in my ear.

Alright, I would have to get over this pain. It's a constant chore that I must deal with everyday and this time was no difference. It was choosing between dealing with a gashed scar or experiencing a harsher thrashing than the last because I was too "lazy" to do anything else.

I slowly opened my eyes, though they felt extremely heavy, I would have to ignore it and get on with my chores. The light was bright in the room and it assaulted my eyes. I quickly closed them from fear of being blinded and with caution; I opened them up once more, using my arms to shield my eyes from the shining glow.

This can't be right, it was never sunny in Forks, well except for those rare days and my bedding area had no containment of any light sources, this possibly couldn't be my home.

I felt around and realized that my traditional flat mattress was very soft and comfortable, and I actually had pillows.

Slowly sitting up, another spasm of pain hitting me directly in the ribcage area, I scanned the surroundings I was currently in. Though it was dark in the room, the sun has yet to rise over the clouds, the tiny light illuminated the room enough for me to absorb in my present environment.

The walls and ceiling I assume, were a rich red tint with creamy white bordering on the edges, and elegantly adorned with portraits of natural beings and imagery. The floor, from my limited perspective, was wooded and covered with a wide beige plush carpet. There wasn't very much that I could tell was contained in the room except for a wall-sized window on the south end in which the moon help illuminate the room slightly but not as well because it was a murky grey instead of its glowing silver.

A dark mahogany dresser and desk was also placed in the room, as well as a large bookcase of various volumes. I would suppose that the bed I was lying in was of the same wood as the dresser with a luxurious red and gold bed set over top.

This whole new setting was extremely different from the one I've been used to all my life. I've only seen images of these in novels and my imagination.

My eyes landed on a silver tray of food beside my bed on a quaint looking bedside table, filled with delicious foods, most of which I have never tasted before in my life. There was a steaming bowl of vegetable soup with a few slices of bread on the plate beside it. A bowl of strawberry jelly with a knife beside it was placed near the bread, along with a cup of orange juice, and a bowl filled with various fruit such as grapes, strawberries, apple slices, peach slices and cantaloupe.

The smell wafting into my nose from the food was aromatic which made me crave for the rare sustenance before me, to experience the taste of new delicacies.

Was this for me? Probably not, for who would want to help a worthless, pathetic fool such as myself. I dropped my eager arm to my side, wincing slightly from the movement, leaning back to rest my head against the soft comfort of the pillows.

I felt extremely exhausted at this moment, all my energy slowly seeping out of my body. My body felt heavy with fatigue, but yet my mind could not shutdown. It chose not to succumb to the welcoming warmth of sleep, but stay alert to my surroundings and my miserable situation.

Memories flooded back to me of my recent escapade. I finally freed myself from Charlie and Joshua and hope swelled in my heart, only to be dashed away quickly. But there were those two men who captured me and brought me here. I was a captive again, shackled and held against my will.

Emotions built up in me, fear, confusion, pain, sorrow. Where was I? Who brought me here? Who were those two men in the woods? But enough with the questions, I managed to escape from the grasps of Charlie and Joshua; perhaps I could escape from here as well, wherever here was, or at least discover where my true whereabouts were.

With great effort, I rolled out of this soft bed, but almost cried out in pain when both feet hit the floor. If it wasn't for the nearby bed post, I would've collapsed on the floor in pain and in exhaustion.

I was greatly tired, and my feet were trembling tremendously for me to walk with a stable effort.

The pain in my chest seared through my entire body and any sign of movements would strengthen the throbbing. My breathing was heavy and coming in pants, the pain was practically unbearable. I feared I had reopened my large gash wound on my side.

Gently shaking my head, though it caused a wave of nausea to wash over me, I had to ignore this pain. Surely I must've been through worse with my maladroit nature and Charlie's drunken rage.

With a slight nudge of encouragement, I forced myself to carry on my task of escape, only this time I didn't have the surge of adrenaline coursing through my veins to mask the feeling of pain.

This wound would be my least worry if I didn't get out of here in time. I took in a shaky breathe about to take a step forward when I heard arguing just outside my door. It reminded me of the faint murmuring in my ear earlier, perhaps it was them.

My breathing was becoming slightly erratic, fear swelling in my heart. What if it was that one gigantic burly man in the woods earlier?

I listened carefully to their dispute; it seemed to have quieted down. There was one voice I easily recognized; belonging to the smaller one of the two, but the other was different. From what I could tell, his voice bore the same sense of melody as the other two, despite their muscular appearance.

But this caused a complication. Having those two men out there would only delay my escape attempts.

Instead I looked around the room, trying to find anything that might perhaps aid in my flight but was greatly disappointed when nothing could be found.

Analyzing the situation, I found only two options, escape through the door and most likely get caught and punished, or stay here in the room and most likely become another slave. Either way, the outcome for each scenario would not be positive in my favour.

Perhaps my best bet would be to stay in here instead of fleeing. I would not be looking forward to any form of punishment if I was caught, which would most likely happen.

Tears were beginning to form in my eyes. It was unbelievable I was captured again, forced to live my life out as an imprisoned slave.

I slid down to the floor, my back leaning against the bed. Though a numbing pain once more attacked at my ribcage, the pain inside was more unbearable that any exterior act could cause. I would never be free.

I brought my legs up and wrapped my arms around it, leaning my forehead against my knees. I cried silently for my pain, the freedom I would never receive. Tears streamed down my cheeks as hushed sobs shook my body.

Unaware of how long I stayed in that position, I was alerted to a new presence when a gentle creak hit my ears.

Lifting my head slightly so that my eyes were able to see upon my knees, my blurry vision showed me two figures standing in the doorway. I gasped in surprise, and fear overwhelmed me.

My vain attempts at trying to shrink away were hopeless for there I was, clearly visible in the sights of these two strangers. All I could do was wrap my arms tighter around my legs while my distorted vision stared fearfully at these two men.

"Are you alright?" one man asked, the one who's face I knew so well. I blinked and flinched at the sudden proximity. It startled me to have them so near, one on either side.

"We won't hurt you," the other man began, crouching down beside me to follow the other man's movements, "I promise. We just want to confirm that you're not hurt,"

My breathing was loud and my heart was beating erratically in my chest. I just stared at the man who spoke to me, letting his words sink in.

With a tiny sniffle, I nodded my head to let him know that I was feeling more composed, though not very much as tears still leaked from my eyes.

I tried vainly to wipe them away with my dirtied sweater sleeve, it worked to a certain extent but I felt it left a light dirt smudge on my cheeks.

They both laughed lightly at my stained cheek and one of the men, the larger one I believe, grabbed a handkerchief from his breast pocket and wiped away the grime, as well as any lingering tears.

I surprised myself when I did not recoil from his touch.

"Better?" he asked; his voice light and gentle with me, for this I was grateful.

I nodded and his lips curled up into a kind smile. This man felt comforting, as if his presence was soothing to be around, that it washed away my fear in the sense that I felt calm and relaxed in a safe environment.

"Wonderful," he commented, "Well how about we get off this floor?" he asked.

Cautiously, he held out his hand for me and wiping away any lingering tears to somewhat clear my vision, I sniffled and hesitantly grasped his hands. They felt ice cold and I couldn't help the shiver that ran through my body, but his touch was gentle, calm. Maybe he wasn't a threat.

With my hand grasped in his, he carefully lifted me onto my feet. It took me all my might to not let a cry escape my lips. The movement had alerted my body to the pain near my ribs.

Carefully, this man helped guide me back to the soft bed, gently setting me down without causing any erupt movements to panic me. I could tell he was being very guarded around me, trying not to scare me or frighten me, both men were.

Once more I was on the soft bed, the pillows to support my tired body with the blanket covering my legs to keep in my warmth. My hands were folded neatly in my lap while I gazed at these two men, wondering who they were and just realizing that I was still dressed in the same clothing from my escape.

As if sensing my question, the man on the left, the older-looking one, spoke up, "My name is Carlisle Cullen," he introduced. I gazed over his appearance and just realized how handsome these men were. This one named Carlisle was tall and well-built. He had soft golden locks and the same golden eyes I noticed with the other two men. This one, I had to guess, looked to be in his early thirties or late twenties and had quite a lean and fit body for a man of his age.

"And this is my son, Edward," he finished and this time I turned my eyes to the man on my right. With a more clearer vision, I never realized how handsome this boy was as well. His striking beauty was phenomenal, those beautiful alluring eyes and messy bronze hair that fell over his eyes. I assumed Edward to be in an age similar to mine, but with a much more well-toned body. Tall and lanky, muscular no doubt but had this boyish look to him that made him practically irresistible.

Both men looked like to be the prince charming of fairy tales, possessing great beauty and held the appearance of valiant warriors.

But there was something about Edward that made him different from Carlisle, though I wasn't sure of what this certain feature it was. The best I could describe it was that Edward seemed more…elusive but in a charming way.

Realizing I was staring, I looked down at my tiny hands.

"Are you feeling better?" he asked and once more, I nodded. I didn't know how the viewed me right not but I felt that if I tried to speak, they would see me as the worthless trash and they would treat me like the pathetic fool I was. If I spoke up, I would break down.

Though I wasn't looking up at them, I could practically feel their smiles, it felt strange yet comforting.

"I suppose you're wondering where you are," Carlisle continued, and once more, I nodded. "You are in my home, arriving around thirty minutes ago. I believe that Edward here, along with my other son Emmett, found you in the woods and brought you here. You specifically requested that you did not want to go to a hospital?"

Nodding some more, Carlisle maintained his conversation, "Would it be alright if I check you over for any possible injuries?"

Quickly I went rigid. Clutching onto my ribs, but not to hard to apply pressure to the wound, I fervently shook my head. I was positive that this would further the Cullen's suspicion about me but there was something there that made me absolutely refuse to show the Cullen's my injuries. Although I suspected that they would somehow successfully attempt anyhow.

I was grateful that they chose not to press me further on the matter when they proceeded with the questioning. "Could you tell us your name?" Edward asked, his voice quiet and gentle.

This time I remained still. I was unsure if I should reveal my name. Would they pinpoint it back to Charlie, the man I was desperately trying to escape from? Would they send me back? Or would they believe me to be saying false ideas because they did not of my true identity as Charlie's secret daughter?"

"I heard Josh mention Isabella? Is that your name, Isabella?" Edward's soft voice asked, urging me to answer.

As on reflex, I quickly responded with "Bella," but stiffened realizing my mistake. Oh I just contradicted him.

"No!" I quickly spoke up, my voice turning back into a whisper, "No, I mean Isabella is fine,"

I braced myself for any signs of aggressiveness, clenching my eyes tight and balling my hands into fist, I waited for the painful impact. It was stupid of me to contradict him, what a foolish move.

When nothing came, I slowly opened my eyes and looked up to see two pairs of ocher orbs staring at me questioningly.

A blush hit my cheeks by their stares, and I was once more feeling that nerve wreaking sense of anxiety.

It was Edward to break the silence, "Bella, a beautiful name," he complimented and I believe my cheeks turned a darker tint of red.

Then tiredness began to wash over my body, and I couldn't help the yawn that escaped my lips.

Carlisle smiled, "Well Bella, I suggest you rest up. My family and I will be around if you require any assistance. Feel free to make yourself a home here. When you awake, questions will be asked and answers given."

For the last time until the next, I nodded and leant back down on my pillows. My eyes closing and sleep overtaking me right away. But one quick revelation passed through my head, I was finally free, en if it's just for the time being, I was still free.

**Sorry that this chapter may have not been much. It was pretty much just a filler to get the ball rolling for her time with the Cullen's, something like a quick introduction. But I'm promising you (hopefully I can keep) that the next chapter will be a lot better. I'm not exactly sure what just yet but I'm going to try my best not to disappoint you!**

**Once more, I'm sorry to say but I'm not sure how long it will take for me to update again. School has been pretty hectic for me lately with exams coming up and finishing end-of-the-year assignments so it will be difficult for me to write. But once summer comes, I'll have a lot more free time to work on my stories and update as soon as possible!**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	8. Your Safe Sanctuary

**Jeez, exams are here and my gym exam was extremely tiring. I'm just glad that I managed to still be able to work on my story, I am really dedicated to it and I hope you all enjoy it! ****Just three more exams left, then I should be alright to continue on with my stories with less distractions, so hopefully that's good news!**

**I want to thank everyone for taking their time to read my stories, and it means a lot to me that you're actually interested in it. Reviews have also been fantastic so I thank you for that as well and hope that it continues!**

**(sorry if this is a filler chapter as well)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 7  
**Your Safe Sanctuary **

Here she was, the girl that plagued my mind so constantly, lying in my arms and unconscious of the world around her.

Now that I took a closer look, she seemed so fragile and tiny. Even with my vampire strength, it would take even less effort to crush her compared to anyone else.

She was malnourished and weak. I could easily tell just by her face structure and petite form. Seeing her like this increased my urges to protect her. I was unsure of where this feeling was coming from but it was almost overwhelming and futile to fight against it.

The moment she ran into me, something surged within me, to take her right there and then, but that look in her eyes, the fear and frailty of it stopped me in my tracks. She held this unknowing power that by even the slightest glance, could repress my blood lust. This softness held behind it was phenomenal.

Here in my arms she laid as my brother and I ran back towards our home. By the looks of things, she was so frail that even the light touch of the rain could break her immune barrier. Her pale skin was unlike anything I've ever seen before in humans. What was so different about this one girl?

As I rushed back home to provide a safe sanctuary, the events that only happened not to long ago flashed through my mind; her fearful eyes, Joshua's pathetic excuses, her sorrow and misery that expressed through her face.

Unwittingly, I brought her closer to my body, using such a gentle touch that she felt almost weightless in my arms. And finally we arrived home.

"WE'RE HOME!" my big brute of a brother shouted unnecessarily as we entered the familiar surroundings of our abode.

Immediately my five other family members surrounded me and Emmett, no doubt smelling the blood of this sleeping girl in my arm. Even through the rain, now that I thought about it, her blood was strong and very inviting, but I fought my hardest to fight against. In the end, I successfully won.

Right now, I could hear the questioning and shocked thoughts of my family members about this girl, but with Alice, my precognitive sister, hers were more curious then shocked.

"Edward," Carlisle, my adopted father began, "What's going on?"

Emmett was the one to speak up, "We found her in the forest, running into ol' Edward here,"

Six pairs of eyes turned to me, "She was hurt and I couldn't just leave her there-,"

Carlisle cut me off, placing her hand on my shoulders, "That's understandable Edward," and I nodded in response.

"Take her up to the guest room near yours Edward. I suggest we let her rest until she awakes,"

With another nod, I brought her up into the room Carlisle suggested. Though her eyes were closed, I could almost see the fatigue held within her face. Once more I felt that urge to protect her and I wanted to stay by her side until she woke up, but I was sure that my family had questions for me, I could hear the perplexed thoughts at this moment.

I placed my hand on her delicate cheek, my hand almost twice the size of her tiny body face but it felt like that this was the perfect moment. That she belonged here in my arms.

Her blood was calling to me, screaming for me to take it. I couldn't believe that mouth-watering scent that assaulted my nose; it was beautifully delectable, matching the scent of freesias.

A quiet moment broke me away from my conscious battle and I looked down to realize that this tiny human made that sound. Her face scrunched up in pain and fear, her moans beginning to start again with pleas for help.

I was absolutely shocked by this sudden movement and I felt disgusted at myself for not being able to help her through her pain. Where were these feelings arising from? Never in my life have I felt such strong emotions as this, what was so special about this moment?

After a while, she began to quiet down, her breathing softening. With a sigh, my hand left her cheek and a final glance at that tiny girl on the bed, I exited the room.

Quickly I made it into the sitting room where my family was all gathered within it, holding their respective partners in the arm and sitting comfortably. With a pull at my heart, I sat down on the remaining two-seated couch.

Until I was settled comfortably myself, that's when my family began their bombardment of questions. I was even surprise that Alice was asking me these things for I assumed that she would've been aware of this girl presence.

"Edward, what's going on? Emmett said that you found this girl, bumped into Joshua then you brought her here, is that right?" Alice asked, of course she would be the first one to make herself heard.

I nodded nonetheless, "Yeah, we were coming back from our hunting trip until she crashed into us. It was in Forks Woods where we met her and Joshua,"

"What happened with Joshua? Emmett told us what he heard but what did _you_ hear?" Alice pressed.

"Well he told us that he was looking for someone who stole his I-pod or something stupid like that," I explained, recalling my interception with him, "but his mind was almost out-of-control with panic and anger. I believe he was ranting in his mind about an Isabella running away and a fear of letting it out. That's all I could find out until he started yelling angrily about getting his way and then I could hear the girl trying to run away,"

Alice nodded and leant back into her husband's arms, going back into her state of contemplation. I could hear her questioning thoughts clearly but I chose to answer more of my family's question instead of paying close attention to Alice's thoughts. They should be private anyway, nothing that I should intrude on.

I familiarly tuned it out, having everyone's thoughts becoming a light buzzing in my head while I finished answering their questions.

"Well we can't just let her stay here," Rosalie 'politely' pointed out to us.

"She's a human, she'll eventually find out!"

Carlisle nodded, "This will cause a dilemma, but we simply cannot throw her out into the streets in this state. From her exterior view, she does seem to be heavily injured and this was just by her facial view,"

Her beautiful face came into my mind and once more, my protective mode had resurfaced. I couldn't understand this, how could just one quick glimpse of her face make me feel like this?

From the corner of my eye, I noticed Jasper glance at my direction, but thankfully he didn't ask anything aloud. Although I heard his question clearly in his head, as that he was trying to let me know, '_What does she mean to you Edward?'_

I briefly flashed my eyes to his, as a way of saying that I will explain later and he nodded.

"What do you think happened to the poor dear?" Esme asked, her motherly instinct surfacing, "She looked so frail and weak. I wonder what could happen to a soul like hers,"

"We haven't figured that out yet. She lost unconsciousness right after we had caught up to her for the second time,"

A quiet paused had appeared, everyone going into deep contemplation about this girl, this mysterious female human that somehow, by staying in our home for only ten minutes, had managed to be the main topic that swirled around our brain.

A gentle moaning had broken the silence and each one of our heads instinctively looked over to where the sound was coming from. It was above us.

"She must be waking soon," Carlisle pointed out; he stood up and motioned for me to do so as well, "Edward, if you care to join me?"

I nodded and followed, feeling the eyes of my family and hearing the questioning thoughts as we ascended upon the stairs.

"Wait!" Esme quickly interjected. She stood and rushed towards the kitchen. We could hear the sounds of hustling and bustling just among the opened framed door that led to where Esme had rushed off to.

A few minutes later, she had emerged with a tray of food in her hands. "She must be hungry," was all she said before following Carlisle and I to where I placed the tiny human.

With quick and quiet swiftness, Esme entered the room and placed the tray beside her bed. Through her mind, I watched her linger for a moment and stare upon the delicate girl who slept fitfully in the bed.

Slightly hesitating, Esme reached out to place a soft hand among her forehead which surprisingly calmed down the restless human, her body no longer twisting and turning and the moaning had quieted.

I was amazed and I could almost feel the warmth and joy within my adopted mother as she comforted her.

"Esme" Carlisle called out. She turned and with a nod, she left the tiny human to walk over towards her husband, closing the door behind her. Their conversation became background noise in my mind when I took in a deep breathe.

Even through the wooden door, I could smell the most beautiful and mouthwatering scent and I froze in my spot. It was almost as if her blood was calling for me, a siren's beautiful song luring the unsuspecting sailor to his doom, to his watery death.

"Edward?" a voice called out to me. Once again, it took every single ounce of strength I had to stay rooted to spot, fists clenched, eyes shut tightly and I was trying my hardest not to breathe, to take in that delicious smell of blood.

"_Edward?_" Carlisle called for me again, this time through my mind. "_Edward, will you be able to resist?"_

I couldn't respond, all my control was being used to keep from pouncing on that luscious and vulnerable creature before me.

"No please," a small voice whispered, followed by a violent cry and whimper. The sound of struggling hit my ears and then I realized that it was that beautiful form before me.

Then it hit me, someone as beautiful as her was suffering so much. Slowly the blood lust creature within me was seeping away, my control was reigning in. Her gentle cries were awakening my consciousness to take over my body, to repress that urge to taste her blood.

With a sigh, my body relaxed and I took in a deep breathe through my mouth. Though I could still almost taste the scent of her blood on my tongue, that want to taste her blood was a lot more fainter then earlier.

"Edward?" Carlisle asked.

I turned my head, "I'm fine now Carlisle, let's just take it slowly,"

With a nod Carlisle slowly pushed open the door and revealed before us the same vulnerable girl, now awake and curled up on the floor, crying into her knees.

With the creaking sound the door made, her head shot up and I saw the most stunning beauty, even more striking then Rosalie's appearance. Though her cheeks were tear-stained and her eyes were sad, I couldn't help be attracted to her, mentally, physically and most of all, emotionally.

Throughout the session, I surprisingly had no difficulty in trying to control the beast within me. All I wanted to do was hold this girl in my arm, to comfort her and tell her everything will be alright.

It still frustrated me greatly that I couldn't read her thoughts, to see what caused her all this pain. It also hurt me that she flinched away from us, that she couldn't trust me.

I couldn't understand why I felt so strongly about this, this want for me to trust me and tell me her secrets, not just out of curiosity to see what caused her this pain, but to help her solve this dilemma that is haunting her.

It was strange when she did not allow Carlisle to check her over but I'm positive that Carlisle will find a way over it, and what was also quite bizarre was when she felt afraid when she told us her name, what she would like to be called.

"Bella, a beautiful name," I told her and she seemed to have relaxed from her rigid and tense posture. I also noticed a deep blush appearing in her cheeks, I suppose she wasn't used to flattery.

I felt it was too soon that she fell asleep once more. I didn't want to leave her; I wanted to stay and protect her while she slept, to soothe her fears and worries.

"Come Edward, we have much to discuss," Carlisle told me, placing his hand on my shoulder to motion me to follow.

With a lingering glance, I trailed behind Carlisle and back towards where my family resided.

Thoughts swirled in my mind after meeting with Bella. She was so intriguing to me, nothing like the regular humans I was usually exposed to. Bella was so fragile and kind, it was hard to think that someone like her was being exposed to a terrible torment.

The moment Carlisle and I entered the living area; the questions began, asking her about her health and how she was doing. Rosalie stood on the sidelines, seemingly uncaring about everything that was going on and I noticed Jasper wasn't here.

"Where's Jasper?" I asked before answering any questions.

"He stepped out. Jasper said that the emotions were too high for him to handle. There was so much pain and sorrow that even we were feeling it,"

"Oh," was my simple response before I took the vacant seat beside Alice, Carlisle speaking up now, answering everyone's questions.

"She seems fine at the moment but we haven't been able to examine her thoroughly yet. She seems to be very afraid of us as well so we must be cautious around her, though her actions are very peculiar,"

"How so?" Esme asked, taking her husband hand into her own.

"She is very similar to many of the cases I deal with when there is abuse, mentally or physically, there seems to be so much emotional turmoil that are visible through her eyes. And if Jasper left just by that even small portion of communication she showed to us, her emotions are far more heightened then I have ever dealt with.

"As well, because of that confusion within her, it might be the reason why Alice has difficulty seeing the future with her in it. Only the truly specific things that she makes are what Alice can see from,"

"There is something different about her, something unique, but I can quite place it," Carlisle explained to us.

Carlisle's speech left us all wordless, Bella's individuality seems to baffle us all constantly, even Rosalie was intrigued.

We ended up discussing about this girl well into the night, as well as having periods of silence to contemplate and mull over our thoughts.

Finally, our discussion finally seemed to have ended when Jasper walked through our door, having control over his emotions again and feeling much better. Jasper also alerted us of the time it was, school would be starting in an hour.

"Do we have to go? I mean we've already gone through high school about…five times," Emmett whined. Though he wasn't acting a tad childish about it, in an amusing sort of way, I did agree with him.

I could hear the thoughts of my entire family, even Carlisle, who wanted to stay home to watch the progress of this girl, to talk to her ourselves, and there was also a lingering thought of wanting to protect her. All of us felt that.

"As much as we all want to stay, I fear that the sudden crowd may startle Bella. She needs to start off slowly, meet us one by one,"

Though we knew that Carlisle spoke the truth, you couldn't help the series of sighs that went around the room. "I suggest that Edward, as well as Esme stay behind to watch over her,"

"Hey! Why Edward? I want to stay!" Emmett complained loudly. Rosalie slapped him on the head and shushed him; we didn't want Bella to wake up just yet, she needed her rest.

"I believe she is used to Edward, and Esme can help her out. It seems that she needs a mother figure and Esme can play that role best," Carlisle explained himself.

Another sigh from Emmett, a sign to tell us that he submits to Carlisle's terms.

Alice smiled apologetically at Emmett and patted him in the shoulder, "On the bright side, tomorrow calls for plenty of sunshine,"

Emmett's saddened frown turned into a wide grin, "FANTASTIC!" he yelled, punching his arm into the air above him. This time, it earned him two slaps on the head, one by Esme, the other by Rosalie, and a series of shushing.

"Perhaps I should go prepare breakfast for the dear? I would assume that the soup may have staled after the long period of time," Esme suggested.

"Wonderful idea," Carlisle complimented, giving Esme a loving kiss on the cheek, "Then we must be hea-,"

A large, resounding _crash_ interrupted Carlisle's sentence. The image of Bella's beauty but bruised face appeared in my mind, and my urge to protect had arisen once more, only stronger this time.

I ran as fast as my feet could to where the sound was created and I stopped frozen in my tracks at the scene before me. There was a dull, echoing sound of feet behind me, but it was numb in my ears for my eyes were affixed on the terrified girl before me.

* * *

**I know that's not the best chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it in Edward's point of view, I have been getting a few requests about that. As well, I'm sorry for how that ended, I know it's not the ideal way I planned for it, but it was the best I could think up of at the moment to get this chapter up and end it properly. **

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	9. Reflection

**Hey everyone, sorry for the long wait in update, but FINALLY! Exams are finished! Thank God. So now I have all summer to update. **

**I wanted to thank everyone for their patience and awesome reviews, it's been fantastic and keep it going!**

**Also I was wondering if you all had any suggestions or changes you wanted in my stories. Is it going to fast? More detail? Perhaps a change in the speech I've currently been using? Or anything you wanted more specified? The only thing you can't ask is for faster updates, but I will try my best.**

**Hope you enjoy my next chapter and reviews please. I'm looking for feedback and thank yo uso much.**

**(By the way, I aplogize, if you noticed, for reposting this chapter constantly. There's something wrong with my account maybe and I can't seem to recieve the emails telling me if this chapter posted or not. When this chapter is finally on for good, then you'll know everything just turned out fine and dandy. I just wanted to apologize if this caused an inconvience or was annoying you)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 8  
Reflection**

For once in my life, I have finally felt the acceptance by this kind family, though I do not know much, they seem caring enough.

I awoke alone in my room, still dressed in my ragged clothing, feeling a little forlorn from being away from that boy's presence. He said his name was Edward, and it is very odd that just by saying his name that it can give me tingles.

But I'm pathetic, a worthless and wretched fool that's been predestined to live a life of misery. Though now being with the Cullen's have given me a turn for the better, I cannot rid myself of this feeling of desolation and isolation for the rest of my life.

Still weary of the food, I'd thought I would find Edward. My logic screamed at me that leaving the safe haven of this room was unwise, practically stupid, but I was curious. I couldn't understand why my logic was being overrun by my inquisitiveness. Living with Charlie, I would always be cautious and made sure to stay in line, but here, I felt safe that nothing would happen.

Carefully, I walked towards the door, making sure not to stumble or cause any sudden movements that would alert the pain back to my now throbbing and numbing gash on my side.

My hand was just inches away from the knob until I heard a shouting voice reverberating up the stairs and into my room. The noise frightened me and on instinct, I turned around to press my back against the door. It was an odd reflex but startled noises would usually cause my clumsy self to surface or press myself against whatever is closest in hopes to stay hidden away from view.

Either way, whatever reflex would appear, it caused sudden movement to my buddy and thus a searing pain to surface on my ribcage.

I almost collapse from the pain it caused throughout my body. It felt so unbearable and I feared that something may raise an alarm for my body. Never has a pain such as this, been so harmful for me. Many of my injuries would usually tend to themselves and heal within a couple of days, but this wound has lasted for almost four days. I suppose it was the lack of energy replenishing that my body so gravely needed.

A quiet whimper left my lips as I pushed myself to move on. While I ventured further, my breathes were laboured and I couldn't help the gentle cried of pain. I knew it was foolish of me to move on, but if I am to remain here, I would need to prove my integrity, to show I wasn't useless or pitiable.

Just remember, though this may be the worst pain I have endured, life was full of harsh realities and that I just needed to push my way through. Though I was always shy, I am determined. Determined not to make myself any weaker then I already am. This is to survive.

I continued on, trying to find my way around the new home I would be staying in, and possibly find any signs of life here.

With the pain rippling throughout my body, movement was an arduous chore, requiring much of my strength, but I needed to bear through it.

I believe it was only a few steps when another yell sliced through the quiet and startled me once more. Instead of pushing myself against the wall, my feet had stumbled against each other, making my body lean quickly towards the left of myself and straight towards a mahogany oak platform with a priceless white Ming Vase.

Luckily I managed to catch myself by instinctively leaning my hand out to rest upon the wall, just a few inches above the vase and catch myself, trying my best to ignore the increase in pain. The sudden cause in movement shook the pedestal, causing the vase to quiver with it and leaning dangerously over the edge.

It all happened in slow motion where the vase was falling. As fast as I could to fight against gravity, I quickly bent down and with great success, I caught the valuable object before it hit the ground and with great care, I hugged it closer to me as a form of protection.

I straightened myself up and leant back against the wall, just on the right of the oak pulpit. Never realizing I was holding it in, I let out a relieved sigh, having the rush of feeling come back to me and return quickly. I gripped the vase tighter to my body, making sure not to break it, but it was in vain when I looked up in front of me.

Before me was a mirror; large enough to show just the upper portion of your body and ornately framed with the sheen of stainless glass contained within, and for the first time in a long while, I saw my reflection. A ghostly figure stared right back at me, with extremely pale skin, blood-shot eyes and dull brown tresses that cascaded down my shoulders. Scars and bruises were everywhere; the faded cuts and various scratches were sickening but worse of all were those brown, lifeless and gloomy eyes that reflected my soul, my true spirit and the misery they held within.

A harsh cry fell from my lips as a both hands flew up to cover my mouth, thus dropping the precious item from my arms, falling into a million pieces with a large _crash_.

But that didn't matter to me for all I could see was the hideous creature before me. The repulsiveness that face held, the pathetic excuse of life the scars represented and the weakness that was shown in the eyes. Is this truly what I have become?

I could feel the stream of salt-water flowing heavily down my cheeks. My palms increased the pressure of their weight against my jaw as I tried to hold in my sorrow, but this misery was much too big to contain.

The memories of my past played in my mind. The horror each memory held of being barred within my own home, never being able to experience the true world and having to endure countless beatings of pain and torment.

I've lost everything, my freedom, my mother and now I've lost my true soul, my humanity. I was nothing, a pathetic, worthless fool who had no purpose in life anymore except to live in slavery and imprisonment.

This is who I am, and this acceptance caused too much pain to swell within my heart.

"Bella?" a voice called out to me, sounding numb and monotonous to my ears.

I felt my jaw quiver underneath my hands and I let out a sob. I clenched my eyes shut and slowly slid down the wall behind my back, the tears coming even more profoundly.

Once more, a voice called out my name, but this time it sounded different to my ears. It was a gentle voice, sounding sweet as honey and melodious as a kindred spirit, and they held the tone of kindness and sympathy. Was it for the pain I felt? Was their compassion for my feelings?

I felt two soft but icy hands cup my face, their palms pressed gently against my cheek. "Bella," the voice repeated, this time sounding even more familiar and warmer to my ears.

I slowly opened my eyes to see a pair of golden ones looking right back at me, and not just any golden eyes, Edward's eyes staring back into mine. I gasped and jumped back, a stupid move.

Forgetting there was a wall behind me, I jumped into it, causing my head to hit the hardness of it and more pain to surface. I cried out and grasped my head in my hands, leaning my forehead forward against my risen knees.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me, breaking me out of my stupor. I realized my situation as I looked around me, trying to ignore that tender pain in my cranium.

I realized that along with Edward, there were more of his companions behind him, including his father, Carlisle and that either large boy I remember seeing in the woods. Right then did I realize the extent of the situation I was currently in.

I had just broken an extremely expensive Ming vase, shattering it into a large amount of countless pieces and they must've all witnessed my current episode I just had.

From this, they must've all realized how worthless and weak I am. Just by a simple reflection, it had caused me so much torment…but it wasn't just a simple reflection of my appearance, it was a reflection of my entire life.

"O-oh n-no!" I gasped, "I'm so s-sorry, I d-didn't mean to!" I cried and stuttered simultaneously. This was perfect, just great. I finally found a family that might've been less violent then my original family and I had ruined it in one day's time. I was truly cursed.

I tried to stand, but a firm grip on both my shoulders kept me down and coaxed me into gazing deeply into Edward's eyes. Oh no! This was it, the beginning of many beatings.

I cringed back and shut my eyes tightly, holding my hands against my chest; I waited for the first hit. But after a few silent moments, nothing came, no new pain searing anywhere within me.

Timidly, I lifted up my head and opened my eyes. Edward was still in front of me, as well as his companions settled behind him, but still standing. They all seemed perfectly still and statuesque; the only changes were their facial expressions from shock to confusion. Absolutely no sign of anger anywhere held within their eyes or faces.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked; his voice with the most sincerity I have ever heard. And right there did I realize that I was not being punished, but why wasn't I?

Nervously, I gave a slight nod, fear still within me and all the courage I once had, gone.

"Well let's just make sure," I heard Carlisle announced, and from the corner of his eye, I saw him walk towards me.

"Alice, I need you to alert the hospital and let them know I will be a few minutes delayed. And Esme would you help Bella here to change into something more comfortable?"

The one I assumed named Alice, a tiny but beautiful girl, surprisingly tinier then I was, with short black hair and a pixie-like form, gave a nod with her head and ascended down the stairs.

"Come on sweetheart," I heard a gentle voice say. I looked up to see another women, a motherly smile graced her lips, presenting a kind soul she had within. As well as everyone else I have seen in this household, Esme had a look of pure beauty as well, a magnificent form and perfect wavy, light brown hair to match her pale complexion marvelously.

Esme held out her hand and I looked up into her golden eyes. It seemed that everyone had their golden orbs, how strange.

I was unsure of what to do, I have never been offered such kindness in my life and I was afraid that by doing this, I would be neglecting my true duty of slavery. I was also afraid of this woman before me, though she looked so kind, along with everyone else, they felt so looming and intimidating to me. I was in a new environment, uncertain to what to do, where to go, who to go to. What if I made the wrong decision? What if this is all some ruse?

Noticing my hesitancy, Edward reached out for one of my hands that were still wrapped around my tender skull, "Please, don't be afraid, we won't hurt you," his voice was quiet, but they held a tone of honesty.

There was something about Edward that made me able to trust him, something in my mind that said that he wouldn't bring harm to me. With caution, I tightened the grip around his hand and a perfect smile fell upon his lips.

"There we go," he spoke up, encouraging me slowly. Even though it was small, it felt like it really is helping me out in this situation.

With attentive ease, Edward helped me up of the ground, surprisingly not making any jerking movements to my body to call for more pain.

It seemed to me that he seemed to have known that I was injured, more then I was letting known, but how? I made sure not to give any hints to show of my injuries being hidden underneath my tattered clothes.

With gentle handling, he slowly led me back to the room I was currently residing in, followed by the one I believed was named Esme and Edward's father.

"You four head on to school," Carlisle instructed and with a nod they were gone.

"Are you alright?" Edward's sweet voice spoke to me as he set me down on the comfy bed. Once more, he created another barrier of pillows around me to prop me up and keep me comfortable, and for this, I was grateful.

Making sure that I was completely secure, Edward moved his hand to examine the new-forming bump on my head. The moment he touched it, I immediately jerked away. I thought it was painful mockery that in order for myself to get away from pain, more pain would be pushed my way. The jostling movement caused my body to jerk away from his touch and thus, the pain on my side was resurfaced and jolted throughout my entire body once more.

Edward quickly withdrew his hands, his eyes seeming to harden and blacken. Was that a hallucination? A trick of the mind perhaps? Deciding not to press on the matter, I shut my eyes and leaned back against my barricade of cushions.

Carlisle strode over towards us, sitting on my left, opposite of Edward. Esme was standing in front of me, at the foot of my bed.

I focused my attention on Carlisle, he was moving cautiously towards me, more specifically to where my current injury was residing.

"May I?" he asked politely. I was a little hesitant in allowing him to inspect myself cranium, I didn't want more pain then I needed, especially since this one was still fresh and tender.

Noting my uncertainty, he smiled gently, that smile that made me feel like I could trust him, something that told me that he wouldn't do anything to hurt me intentionally. "I'm a doctor; I promise I'll try to be as gentle as possible,"

I knew they would press on this matter, never giving me a chance to avoid them from trying to make sure that my body was perfectly healthy. This required me to be surreptitious, making sure that they didn't discover my wounds or more questions would arise.

In the end, I nodded and agreed to their suggestions. I saw that each member who surrounded me, smiled widely, happy that I was willing to let them care for me. In a way, it made my heart swell with joy, even though it was only slightly, it's the most happiness I've ever felt in my life.

Carlisle shifted closer towards me so that he was also seated comfortably on the cushy mattress. "Now this may sting," he warned when he extended his fingers to touch lightly on my bump.

Just by this light contact, I flinched away from the feel.

Edward wrapped his arm softly around me, holding me in place but in a kind way to show me that he wasn't being harsh or trying to manhandle me. I couldn't help but try to get closer with his touch, to feel his body against mine. These feelings were so…so strange, so alien to me. I couldn't understand this urge for contact with Edward.

Restricted in Edward's hold, Carlisle once more moved to examine my injury. Though his touch was gentle, I couldn't help but flinch away, even though it wasn't very far, being held firmly in place thanks to Edward.

I didn't realize I was holding in my breathe when Carlisle finished and Edward whispered in my ear, "Breath Bella," I inhaled deeply.

"Not to worry Bella, your little bump will be tender for a couple of days, with plenty of rest and energy recuperation, it should heal in no time. I don't believe there should be any internal damages except for a few mild headaches from time to time. Thankfully we have Tylenol for that," Carlisle smiled at me.

I nodded gratefully to him, and my eyes shone brightly in his direction, in terms of my appreciation towards his kindness.

"Be good Bella," were his parting words before he rested his hand atop of my head, just light enough to feel his palm against my hair, and proceeded to his to work, for what I assumed that he was a doctor at the hospital.

Seconds after he left, I had realized that the proximity between Edward and I were quite close, and Esme was watching us with pure motherly love, as if she interpreted something between us, or that she was sensing some type of bond.

"Bella," Edward called out to me, drawing my attention back to him. "Would you like to freshen up?"

The wave of contentment I felt at this newfound politeness that I was being exposed to was still so new to me, but so nice. I was not yet used to having others showing manners or kindness towards me, I suppose this would take some to time to be accustomed to.

"Yes please," I spoke softly. Though from what I have witnessed so far, I could not yet completely trust these new caretakers, but I knew they were full of compassion. It was still hard for me to gain any confidence at this present moment, I was in a new environment and I would need to adjust to everything, learn their ways and so forth. My shyness was still dominant.

"Wonderful," Esme announced, who was now standing at my side, new clothing in her right hand while her other hand was outstretched towards me. I turned my head to look at Edward; I was surprised by this new rush of feelings.

I didn't want to be away from Edward, I couldn't understand it, I just wanted him to be here by my side. I slowly shook my head over my foolish thoughts; they were nothing but reckless wants.

"Don't worry," Edward comforted, noting my gazing, most likely mistaking it for more timid hesitancy, "It'll be alright," another smile adorning his perfect features.

I looked over towards Esme, her hand still outstretched, smiling welcomingly at me. I suppose a shower does sound appealing.

"Come dear," her sweet voice spoke as she guided me off the bed, away from Edward's comforting arms, to the bathroom door that I did not catch while I was scanning my new surroundings. It must've been hidden in the darkness.

"Do you need any help?"

Shaking my head, Esme smiled once more and handed me the clothing. I did not want my concealed injuries to be revealed. "There's toiletries already set up inside. Toothbrushes, toothpaste, towels, shampoo, body wash, feel free to use any of it. We have plenty,"

I once more nodded thankfully in her direction, and proceeded in side.

Just like my room, the bathroom was rich in decor and design. The light blue walls and tiled floors, along with the white marble appliances brighten up the room, especially comparing it the dank lavatory I used to freshen up in.

This extravagance was amazing. I have never been used to, or even exposed to such wealthy surroundings. This was such a drastic change, and especially this household that has taken me in, I was absolutely speechless at their kindness, a new thing that I've been shown. It was awe-inspiring.

Not wanting to delay my cleansing, or having Edward and Esme wait, I made quick work of my refreshing cleaning. Also I was forbidding myself to gaze upon my appearance. I refused to the hideous creature before me and have a relapse of the earlier occurrence.

The toiletries for the shower had a lovely smell of strawberries to it; it was very delightful and soothing. The toothpaste was mint-flavoured, something also delightful and not revolting as the usual teeth cleaning supplies I used once.

As for the clothing Esme had supplied me with, I was extremely grateful that it was nothing that would show bare skin, aside from my face, hands and feet.

A pair of red loose-fitting pants, that required some typing up to maintain, and a black long-sleeved sweater was given to me. It was snug, it was warm, it was clean, and best of all, it was safe.

During this time, I was pondering on my situation now. I still wasn't positive that they were completely safe. They had their secrets, I had mine. Should I tell them of my past? Surely they would ask, especially when they discovered my wounds. How would I explain that? They would see through my lies no doubt. Would they take me back to Charlie? Send me back that hellhole?

Why were they being so kind to me? Who were they truly? What would happen if I stayed here? I knew that answer, for as short of a time I remain here in this household, though temporarily, I would be fairly happy. I've been shown care and generosity, though it may not last long, I couldn't felt happier then I have now in my entire life.

Eventually if I told them, they would see that I am some pathetic weak girl, someone who didn't deserve that care and generosity, and thus my life would began once again as a slave, a servant. They would hate me, spit upon me, and desecrate me. I had no choice; I must remain secretive to them. My journey in life was an impending one of slavery and confinement, and I must try to fight against it.

Try to stay strong, that's what my mother spoke to me, _"You are strong Bella,"_ she said, and strong I will stay.

Taking a deep breathe, I prepared myself to face what was beyond that door. Perhaps I may be able to learn more about these people, those who shown me such kindness. Though as impossible as it may seem, maybe, just maybe, I can actually have freedom here, just maybe.

For now, I planned to enjoy this temporary sanctuary.

* * *

**So there it is, Chapter 8 and the reason for the crash. Hope it was good for all of you and that you enjoyed it! :)**

**So if you're looking for any changes in the story, more detail, less detail, more storyline...anything, just let me know and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and request.**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Also, I've just started up the whole Beta Reader thing if you're looking, and I'm accepting whoevers at the moment. **

**(Also a side note for thinker711, my gym final is a 5 k run and 20 laps in the pool, it's was gruelling but I think I did okay)**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely SapphireTwilightSky**


	10. To Trust a Stranger

**First of all, what I want to say is that I am extremely sorry for the long pause in update. I've been terribly busy, I just got a new puppy and as well, I've been having a horrible case of writer's block. It quite confusing, I mean I know what I want to write but it's difficult for me to have it sound the way I wanted, so I do hope that you enjoy this chapter.**

**I just hope that each one of you can give me just a few more moments of you patience while I continue on with the rest of this story. I am getting there, thoughts are forming in my mind on how to continue so I hope my writer's block does get better. **

**Still keep in mind that if you want any changes with my story, don't be afraid to let me know, and I will try my best to work with it. In turn, all I ask that is you enjoy my story and reveiw. That would be fantastic. So thank you and enjoy my next chapter. (I apologize if it missing a few things inside, this was a difficult chapter)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**To Trust a Stranger**

"She's such a lovely girl Edward," Esme discussed with me as we waited for Bella to have her human moment. "I just can't help but wonder why she's so forlorn,"

I knew Esme was joyous to have a guest in her home, but that thought of why Bella was full of misery just couldn't leave my mind. I wanted to know what made her like this, why she couldn't smile, how can someone cause her such pain. This urge to help her was simply amazing, where did all these thoughts and feelings come from?

"I'm not sure either," was my simple reply to Esme's comment.

It was so hard for me to concentrate at this moment. Thoughts swirled in my mind and they were all directed at the situation that happened earlier. It seems like ever since I saw that girl, the moment I saw Bella, she couldn't leave my mind. Every thought, every feeling, everything in me was always about her. Just as how this moment, I was going crazy with curiosity on what caused that scene that had happened not to long ago.

What made her like that, to cause her such pain and sorrow? I could see through her eyes the horror within them, and for a moment I thought it was when she saw me, but I looked closer to notice that her fear came from within, perhaps some traumatic incident or something deeper.

"Edward?" Esme called out to me, breaking me out of my stupor.

I looked up, "When Bella comes out, show her around will you? I need to head down to the store quickly to pick up some groceries. Since we don't usually keep food around her, the things we do have aren't exactly that refreshing,"

Esme was right, since vampires didn't really eat human food; we wouldn't have the nourishment Bella needs for energy. Nodding to confirm to Esme's request, she smiled, bid farewell and a quick return, and exited the room.

Soon I was left alone and quickly receded back to my thoughts, my contemplation over who this girl was. As well, I also made sure to listen to the sounds coming from the bathroom, to assure everything was alright and nothing terrible would happen within and to the person inside.

Though it was only a few moments later, I couldn't understand why that it felt so long for Bella to exit the bathroom but she finally did and she was looking better then ever.

It was a wonder what a twenty minute rejuvenation period could do to you. It was almost as if a goddess had walked out, despite the fact that a few bruises and scratches marred Bella's skin where visible.

Her hair was slightly dripping from the shower water, and she was wearing the clothing that Esme had chosen and I took this time to drink in her beauty.

Her brown tresses were wavy and lush, matching her beautiful chocolate eyes and pale complexion magnificently. Through her loose clothing, her body, I could see now, was more pronounce and I just couldn't tear my eyes away from her radiance.

Almost everything about her looked absolutely perfect but then something caught my eye, something that was wrong with this majestic work of art that was before me.

It was handprints; large, meaty handprints that seemed to have imbedded themselves within Bella's neck.

With quick haste, I arose from my spot on her bed and strode over towards her. I was in such a hurry to get to her that I almost ran at an inhuman speed. Luckily my common sense was yelling at me for my foolish thinking and I restrained myself from that speed. It was be unwise to let her learn of our secret.

Though for some reason, a nagging voice bit at me from this thought, _would it be unwise for her or for you?_

I pushed that thought deep away, deciding to brood over it later when I stopped only a couple of steps away from Bella. It was far enough not to scare her from the close proximity but near enough to further inspect that deep purple mark upon her neck.

Moving closer, I lifted my hand to lightly brush against her neck. Her body shuddered at the touch and tried to get away but I wrapped my arm tightly against her to keep her still.

A low growl reverberated within my chest and I wouldn't be surprised if she could feel it but the anger and protectiveness was growing within me because of this single handprint. Someone had tried to choke her.

"Who did this to you?" my voice was low, and possibly dripping with venom.

There was no response to my question, she remained silent. Removing my eyes from the imprinted chokehold on her neck, I looked into her eyes to see them once more filled with fear.

I realized that my anger was scaring her and I removed my hand from her neck, but deciding to keep my arm around her though.

It wouldn't be very wise to scare her even more at this moment. I need to compose myself, regain my calm demeanor. I took in a deep breathe and spoke to her again, this time my voice was quieter and less hostile towards her, "What happened here?"

Bella slowly lifted her hand up to touch her neck, though she flinched away quickly once her hand made contact with it. "It was nothing," her voice was so soft I barely even heard it, and that was quite an extraordinary task when it came to vampire senses.

"Bella, please," I urged her, "Tell me who did this to you. I want to help you, protect you," I mentally scolded myself for saying such foolish things. Why, oh why didn't I keep my mouth shut?

Her big, sorrowful eyes stared at me with wonder and shock. Did I scare her? What was she thinking? I despised not being able to hear her thoughts, to know what she was feeling at this very moment.

"Y-you want to h-help me?" she spoke incredulously, and her voice still surprisingly soft. I nodded, "Please Bella, can you tell me?"

I could see through her eyes that her barrier was slowly fading away. The bits of bricks she built to hide herself behind was slowly crumbling. For reasons beyond my understanding, _I_ want to be the one to bring that wall down; _I_ want to be the one for her to come to in her times of pain. _I want to be in her life._

Bella's beautiful eyes stared up into mine, and I could see that fear that built her wall, the pain and sorrow that helped. "I-I…" she was hesitant, and I could see that. "I-I can't," she looked away from me, and struggled to free herself, but I kept her firm with my arms around her waist.

But I had to get a hold of myself, by being this sudden and forward, I was probably terrifying her even more. I gave her a smile, in hopes to calm her down, it worked.

"It's alright Bella; you don't have to tell me now. It's just…" I looked her straight in the eye, "I want you to trust me. I promise you Bella, I won't ever, _ever_ let you get hurt,"

There was a painstakingly quiet silence then overtook us. I was on edge, what did she think? Would she accept our family? Would she accept me?

Her timid voice broke the silence, "T-thank you,"

I let out a breath of air that I wasn't even aware that I was holding. Her eyes smiled up at me and right then did I notice that she never smiles. Her eyes would be her only way of showing other emotions while the rest of her facial expressions would show nothing but fear and pain.

Smiling back at her, I took her hands in mine, "Would you like a tour of my home Bella?" I asked her, and she lit up.

Grabbing her hand, though it was almost completely covered by her long black sleeve, I led her out of the room. Though my skin was terribly icy, I was surprised that even through the warm material, I could feel the cold radiating through the fabric. It was unsettling to feel this in a human, especially in someone as fragile as she.

The moment I touched her, I watched with interest as her cheeks flared into a crimson blush, the blood pulsing within her cheeks, it was so…alluring. The beast rose within me, having this weak human for the taking was so attracting then I could hardly suppress the want. Then a light pressure on my hand knocked me from my trance.

I glanced down to see that she had fractionally tightened her grip around my own hand, though it was such a sparse feeling, it filled me with joy inside to have her respond back to me, to know that she trusted me.

Surprise filled me on how this simple gesture could repress that urge, that monster screaming for blood. I wanted to pounce on her, and sink my teeth into her chest, but I was brought back to my senses because of her touch. Who was this girl before me? How could she have this power over my entire body?

"Right this way," I gestured, motioning towards the door.

This time, I wound my arm around her waist. This look on her face meant that this gesture had surprised her, as well as myself. Partial reason was that I remembered her injuries and it would be quite ungentlemanly to leave a wounded lady to fend on her own. As well, I wanted to be closer to her, to never ever have her leave my eyes or my sights.

_**- B -**_

**(A/N: Whenever I change perspectives, watch for the letter, and it should be straightforward enough that B is for Bella and E is for Edward)**

I was completely astonished at the beauty held within Edward's home. It was magnificent, filled with history and delicacy that made it a wonderful splendor to live in. And it is a lot more then I could say for my dank hovel.

Since Edward was not yet aware of my injuries I have hidden, I forced myself to ignore the pain while I walked. Any falter or any cry may alert him to my wounds and I was not looking forward to revealing anything that concerned my past.

Deciding to show me the upper floor first, I took a quick peek in each room. I thought it was an invasion of privacy to enter one's room without permission, but he smiled at me, almost as if he sensed my questions and laughed, "In this household, we have no secrets,"

As Edward introduced me to each room, he added his own description of the bedroom, describing its owner and his thoughts about it. It was quite amusing to hear his views of his household members.

With each bedroom, they each had a mix of feminism to it as well as a hint of masculinity to illustrate that these were shared bedrooms. Although it was only two extra guest bedrooms, mine included, and Edward's bedroom that showed that it belonged to an individual instead of a pair.

Edward's room was gorgeous, and I have never seen such an abundant amount of musical records. He had a few in the large, black discs, others in cassette, and the majority of his musical collection was in silver discs. I believe the silver ones were what Joshua had.

Almost as similar to guest room I was currently residing it, Edward's bedroom was following a red and gold pattern. The others room also followed a certain colour scheme, but for some peculiar reason, this match seemed most beautiful from the rest.

While Edward described each room, I made sure to keep my distance from their possession. I could only imagine what horrors they would say if I were to taint their home with my impurity. But what I saw, it required much restraint to keep my hands from reaching out and to be able to feel these new things around me.

Never in my life have I seen so many modern day technologies, aside from the out-dated kitchen appliances that I was forced to work with. I've read about a few of these new appliances in magazines or manuals that Charlie or Joshua had acquired, but I have never seen them like this.

I was completely amazed at everything. Their books, beds, and technologies the house held within, and to be able to hear their purpose and their workings was absolutely fascinating.

In each room, I would always let out a quiet breath of exclamation. I would always see new things in each room, though I was surprised at the amount of clothing I saw. My eyes widened at the mess that was strewn everywhere and I couldn't help that faint blush that arose on my cheeks. It felt humiliating when Edward laughed at my expression, even though I knew it was in good humor.

He simply explained that those rooms belonged to an Alice; I believe that was the black haired girl, and Rosalie, this name I didn't recognize. To him, that explanation said it all, but I remained confused. With a nod of my head, I decided to overlook this bewilderment and continue on with the tour.

Edward led me to the last door at the end of the hall, on the other side of the winding staircase, "Lastly, we have Carlisle's study," he introduced before opening the door.

The moment my eyes laid on it, I was simply stunned. It was vast and wide, with dark cherry wood furniture and comfortable décor for sitting or lounging, but what astounded me was the endless amount of books that covered the walls.

"It's also a library as well. Carlisle thought it would be easier if many of his medical text were with him, and with the amount of space we had left, we filled it as a library as well,"

It was almost like an endless field of literature. There were various categories and genres, almost millions of subjects to read upon. Books were my passion, and I thanked God everyday that those books that my mother had given me had helped me keep my sanity.

"Would you like a closer look?" Edward's voice called out, pulling me away from my euphoria, and then I realized where my place was.

I fervently shook my head, and lowered my eyes away from his face. Even though this home did not know of my true identity, I have grown in a place where I am nothing but this lowly fool who deserves nothing. Until I have found it on my own, made it with my very own education and freedom, then I am something, but as for now it would be wise not to over step my boundaries.

"Are you sure?" Edward's gaze was skeptical and inquisitive, as if there was something blazing behind it that masked his true feelings.

I nodded. With each step I made, I must watch myself that I did not anger them in anyway. How abhorred I would be if I were to anger them, as well as how disgusted they would be at my impertinence. The previous times I have been careless, I must now be watchful.

Edward finished the tour with the main level of the home and the exterior décor that surrounded this already beautiful mansion.

Similar to the upper level, everything was amazing. The designs were nothing I have ever seen, the simplicity of it yet it held such beauty with each furniture and decoration. As well, I was fascinated by all the new technologies that I've only heard about.

This house had such a vast assortment of new objects, radios and television, computers and cameras, movies and music. To see something so new, something so fascinating, I hated all this restraint I had to put on myself, the pathetic character that I have built for myself.

In a sudden instance, Edward had turned to hold me completely in his arms. This quick action surprised me and I was thankful for his arms to keep me steady, "Bella please," his sweet voice whispered to me. The light touch of his breath on my face sent sensations of happiness throughout my body.

I was temporarily paralyzed by this new wave of emotions I was feeling before I registered Edward's indication. So far, it remained confusing to my mind.

I looked up to his eyes that were blazing deeply and staring down at mine. My breath hitched when I realized this close proximity. I couldn't understand why this made my mind swirl and my legs weak, not from physical disability but from emotional instability. What was this?

"Bella, please talk to me. You've been so quiet; I can't stand not hearing you speak,"

This is that opportune moment where I can ask my most curious question, "Why?" my voice was even barely a whisper. It would be quite a shock if he had even heard my sparse question.

This simple question could have an infinite meaning behind it. Why I am here? Why did they accept me? Why is he helping me? Why can't I stop this pulling, this urge to be with Edward? Why is he not pushing me away and treating me like how Charlie and Joshua did?

There were still so many things I don't understand. How things worked in the real world, or the true emotions you're supposed to feel within a family. I thought I knew what life was, a place of desolation and pain, but now, it's all so different. There is so much still behind it, more emotions that suffering and misery, and best of all, there's freedom. But what's holding me back from getting this? I'm finally free, but why couldn't I reach out and grasp for it?

"Bella?"

I didn't realize how deeply entrance I was until I was pulled back by Edward's call. His eyes stared at mine with worry, and with relief. Was that for me?

With a gentle touch, he led me towards their sitting area to lower me down onto their divan. With a swift grace, he kneeled in front of me "Bella, are you alright?"

I nodded, but I felt so distant from everything. All these questions were separating my mind from my body. I couldn't grasp what I wanted because I didn't even know what I wanted yet. Everything was still a blur, but for some reason, Edward's face was there. It was the clearest out of everything. Why?

Edward unraveled his arms from around my waist and brought them to my sweater-covered hands. Though it was not skin contact, this touch had sent shivers coursing throughout my body, "I want to hear you talk Bella. You're beautiful voice that I heard only moments ago, I miss it. Please Bella," his voice had lower to a tiny whisper, "trust me,"

His eyes were piercing straight through mine, as if he was desperately trying to read my soul, the thoughts I bear in my body.

I no longer cared if my disrespect would hurt me; I feared that this paradoxical question would forever burn my mind if it was not answered. My mental stability would overload, and that would be far worse then any physical injury I would receive.

"Edward?" I finally forced myself to say, and his eyes lit up with happiness. It made me feel blissful inside to know that I made him happy. How strange that is.

"W-why d-do you h-help me?" my voice stuttered and broke. Oh I was so pathetic that I couldn't even merely say a simple sentence. It was a wonder on why I still remain here.

"Bella?" no doubt Edward was confused by my ridiculous question.

I shook my head, "No, I'm sorry. It was absurd of me to ask," this was not my place to inquire. Lowering my eyes to the ground, it was foolish of me to be so impulsive.

A kind hand reached forward to place itself on my cheek as he lifted my head, "Surely Bella, you do not think so lowly of yourself. I want to help you Bella, for someone as beautiful as you are, you do not deserve this pain that I see inflicted within your eyes,"

My breath hitched in my throat. Never have I heard words so sweet and kind, especially from someone as handsome as Edward.

"I have not known you very long Bella," Edward continued, lowering his hands to once again, grip my sweater clad hands in his, "But I would like to. Please," his voice lowered to a whisper, "trust me,"

"I would very much like to do so," I whispered back, surprised at how my voice did not falter.

I was spellbound by those mesmerizing golden eyes, and the beauty they held. To engrossed, I did not pay heed to the space between us as it became smaller and smaller. As if it was moving on its own accord, my face neared his while his neared mine.

To hear the sound of crunching gravel has shocked me. Though it did strike a brief fear into my heart, for that sound alerted when my father and brother arrived home, I was thankful for that sudden alert. I leaned back away from Edward, grateful that I have broken away from my trance. The sound seemed to have alerted Edward as well.

I mumbled an apology to Edward and moved to stand, but his grip on my wrist remained firm and kept me seated, "Bella, may I ask something of you?" I nodded.

"Will you talk to me? It's such a shame to hear your beautiful voice kept silent," Through my astonishment, I kept my composure and nodded to his request, "if you so please,"

"Yes, I do," and a wonderful smile lit his features and it almost made me return the smile.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed and please let me know if there is something wrong with this chapter and as well as your thoughts about this. (As well, I was wondering if I was going to fast in here, I hope not)**

**So if you're looking for any changes in the story, more detail, less detail, more storyline...anything, just let me know and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and request.**

**So I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**(Just a little side not, please read, I warn you now that if I am delayed in my updates, it is because I am also currently working on two other stories that I have been neglecting. But I will try my best to get the next chapter up soon)**

**Hope to hear your comments soon, Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, SapphireTwilightSky**


	11. Curiosity

**So the polls are officially closed the moment I update this story. I am happy to announce that Hidden Away is the winner and it will be my top priority(I hope all you readers are happy)! I just want to say that I am thrilled that so many people had voted for this story and thank you so much for giving this story a chance. It means so much to me that people enjoy this story and as well as my writing.**

**Though Hidden Away will be my top priority, I will work on my other ones from time to time, but to let you know, I'm not going to be updating right away tomorrow, because Breaking Dawn is coming out so I'll be reading that! But I'm pretty sure that will keep you occupied until my next update.**

**I just want to make sure that you are all happy with this choice and if you want any changes with my story, let me know. So I hope you enjoy this upcoming chapter and review! That would be fantastic! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 10

**Curiousity**

Throughout the entire tour, I watched Bella carefully, observing her every movement. Though she acted like she was perfectly fine, especially for a human who had just almost given herself a concussion, I notice how gentle she was with her body. As if any jostling movement would break her.

I did not want to speak up, on the slight misconception that I was wrong, but there was a nagging feeling that told me that she was not how she seemed.

It also amazed me to a point of pure bliss to watch her expression through her eyes. I could see how they would light up with excitement whenever we moved from room to room, but I was curious as to why she would not go further then the doorway. I'd expected her to be swooning over each new sight, but she remained perfectly still.

As well, I noticed how different she acted around almost every object we held within our home, almost as if she has never seen anything like it before. It was a most curious sight and thought.

The moment we had reach Carlisle's study, as well as the library, I discovered her passion for literature. Though I was unlike Jasper and his unique empathy sensitivity, I could practically sense her excitement when her eyes gazed upon the mountains of books in the library. Her eyes lit up so bright, and it was simply astounding.

But once more, she chose to remain within the door frame, refusing to budge any further. I couldn't understand why she decided to keep herself from exploring the books and indulging herself within the plots and subjects.

I would remember this and explain it further out with Carlisle. Perhaps he may better understand the psychological workings behind Bella.

Continuing with the rest of the sight-seeing excursion, though Bella was still unstable on her feet, I thoroughly observed every action she made. And still she did not express any emotion on her face except through her eyes and she remained silent to the peak of my desperation.

I wanted to hear her voice, the sweet melodious ring behind it. A voice in which the angels speak with and could light up your entire world with just a single utterance.

When I spoke of this to her, I inwardly scolded myself for my foolish and impulsive words. I did not want to frighten her with such quick movement yet I just did what my mind did not desire. It was just that longing to hear her voice was so unbearable that I could not stand the silence.

Before I knew it, I was sinking, drowning in that look of complete innocence that she had given me. Entranced, spellbound, engrossed within those eyes and I could no longer control the impulsive actions that my dead heart wanted to do.

Then I heard her speak, just a simple "why?" but I could feel a whole other meaning behind it.

Often I had caught her within her own spell. It worried me for a moment for I had perceived that she may have been retreating within her own shell, but relief washed over me when she spoke to me again. But that voice was filled with pain and fear, something that I did not want when she spoke to me. I wanted her to feel protection and trust when she was near me.

Then I was simply shocked when she told me she felt imprudent, "Surely Bella, you do not think so lowly of yourself. I want to help you Bella, for someone as beautiful as you are, you do not deserve this pain that I see inflicted within your eyes,"

I caught the light tinge of red that adorned her cheeks, but my want for her to trust me overcame that bloodlust.

"I have not known you very long Bella, but I would like to," slowly and unconsciously, I leant forward to be closer to her, to feel the warmth of her body radiate towards me, "Please, trust me,"

And with her reply, my heart felt like it had reawaken, "I would very much like to do so,"

This emotion, this feeling to protect her, keep her with me always, to have her trust me was so overwhelming. Closer, closer, closer…

Then a voice I so familiarly recognized appeared in my mind. '_I do hope the dear likes chicken, well if not I did purchase macaroni and cheese,'_

It was then I realized the current position I was in, and with Bella no less. I needed to restrain myself; it would be extremely foolish of me to frighten her because of my quick pace. I will wait for her until she is comfortable enough with me, no matter how long it takes.

I can see that fear in her eyes while she is with me, or any other member of my family, and I wanted to be able to erase that fear, to have her trust me. I will be patient and wait however much time she needs.

Then a noise sounded from outside and Bella had a look of surprise on her face. I assume that she must've heard Esme pulling in for she mumbled an apology to me. I was unsure of what she spoke about, she did nothing wrong but I wanted to ask her something before she moved away from me.

"Bella, may I ask something of you?" and thankfully, she nodded.

"Will you talk to me? It's such a shame to hear your beautiful voice kept silent," it was such a selfish act of me to ask her but I could not stand to not hear her speak. Happiness swelled in with her answer, "if you so please,"

I couldn't help the smile that appeared on my face, "Yes, I do,"

The sound of the door opening had frightened Bella which had caused her to jump away from the noise, as well, to my dismay, from me. This trust will take time to build.

"Oh Edward, Bella, it's nice to see you up and about," she exclaimed, glad to see that Bella was at least comfortable enough to be on her feet and touring our home.

"Welcome home Esme," I greeted my family member as she walked in through the door. As common as instinct, I was being called to help out my adopted mother with the load of groceries that she had brought home with her. Surely with her increased strength, a few bags of food and human necessities were not a problem but I was brought up with manners to help a lady with her packages, no matter the circumstances.

There was one parcel left, one I assume that was quite heavier than the others judging by its contents. Though in my hands I held the other many necessities that Esme had bought, one more would be no trouble at all for me, but I was surprised when I saw the frail, sweater-clad hands of Bella moving forward to pick up the last bag.

It surprised me more that such a heavy bag was almost an almost-easy lift for her. For someone who I assumed to be so fragile, she managed to heave the bag into her arms, though quite clumsily. The bag was shaky in her arms and she looked like that she may collapse any moment from the heavy weight, but she managed just fine to stay on her feet.

Of course I knew Esme would have none of that. "Oh dear, here, let me take that for you," Esme exclaimed, proceeding to take the heavy package away from her, but Bella simply shook her head and refused to let go of the bag. She held it closer to her body and did not want to let go.

Instead, Bella brushed passed us, heading for the kitchen with her head bowed down. We could do nothing but follow after. "She is an unpredictable one isn't she?" Esme mumbled to me and that was something that I couldn't do anything to except agree.

I was about to follow when the stench of something peculiar caught my nose. My next step faltered; something that did not go unnoticed by Esme.

"Edward, what is it?"

To make sure what I smelt, I breathed in my surroundings, confirming this strange scent, "I smell something unusual, it smells bittersweet. Almost like blood, but at the same time, it's not,"

Esme paused to breathe in the air. Her nose wrinkled slightly but she held no expression on her face to perceive that strange smell my nose had caught.

"Perhaps you smell something from the forest," Esme suggested. I suppose that idea was reasonable enough. Deciding to ignore the scent, I continued to follow Bella into the kitchen.

I watched from the door frame Bella's movements. It was easy enough to compare Bella's lumbering and awkward stumbling to the grace of a vampire, and her tiny frame almost looked like she may fall over soon from the heavy weight in her arms. But her face told a different tale. She held a look of determination, of ferocity to never surrender. Every minute, she continued to surprise me with her bizarre but extraordinary actions.

With a grunt of effort, she placed her heavy parcel on the black marble countertop. Once she had ridded herself of the package, Esme took that time to intervene, "Thank you Bella for your help, but I do not take pride in letting my guests work around my home. Why don't you and Edward make yourself comfortable while I prepare lunch?"

Bella's posture became rigid as her eyes filled with confusion, "guest?" I didn't understand why this bothered her.

I placed the rest of the groceries on the countertop and Esme made quick work of unpacking, "Why of course," Esme continued on, "and once again, thank you for your help, you too Edward. Now go scurry off," and with a wave of her hand, she shooed us away.

Following Esme's orders, I lured Bella away from the kitchen, and I was about to lead her back into her room until she stopped. My gaze set to where her eyes were drawn to, in front of the black grand piano.

Just looking at that piano made me smile. Music was my passion, and that beautiful piano was the way to unlocking my desires.

"Do you play?" I asked her softly. Perhaps music was her passion as well, but alas, it wasn't when she shook her head.

Her eyes looked up at me curiously, "do you?" she whispered, and I couldn't stop that smile on my face when I heard her voice. It was the melodious ring of it that enticed me, I couldn't help that feeling.

I suppose that we could be sidetracked. I led her towards the piano and motioned for her to sit beside me, but she would not budge any further then behind the piano bench.

"Bella?" what was wrong?

"Oh no, I couldn't possibly sit beside you. Surely it would distract you from your playing,"

Though what she said was completely absurd, I couldn't help but smile at her shyness, but it felt like there was more behind what she was actually saying.

"Don't be foolish Bella, come sit," and with that, I stood up to guide her in sitting beside me, however she moved very slowly, and I began to play.

Once my fingers hit those ivory keys, everything else just flowed magically behind it. The sound, the melody of the song just came natural to me as I played the gentle lullaby of Esme's song.

In the end, I held the last note a little longer then usual, and I listened attentively on how the note merged with the wild beating of Bella's heart.

I turned my gaze on her to see the tiniest hint of moisture gathering in her eyes, which were blinded with happiness and her cheeks were painted with a faint tint of red. It just bothered me how the rest of her face remained expressionless, I just wished that her face would not contrast so greatly with her eyes.

"Did you like it?"

She nodded in response and I heard her heartbeat increase in speed. The way her eyes sparkled and her body reacted, it almost seemed like this was her very first time listening to music.

"You play very beautifully," her quiet voice spoke. Though I have received many compliments about my playing, hers seemed to make my dead heart swell with joy and pride.

"Thank you. Would you like me to play more?"

She nodded her head eagerly and sat attentively. I smiled at her enthusiasm, she almost resembled a child in her amusing behvaiour, but I thought it was a wonderful change from her usual quiet and passive emotion.

To play for her was amazing. She absorbed every single note I played, followed every crescendo and every slur, just absolutely loved the music she heard.

I've played for my family constantly, but to play for Bella was different. Though my family enjoyed my playing and how it makes them happy, but for Bella, it was just…wow.

For some reason, playing for her made her very happy, which in turn, made me overjoyed. It felt like a calling, to make her happy and that it was the best thing I could do for her. It even surprised me when I caught the faint shimmer of a smile on her face, albeit it was very tiny but I caught it.

At the end of my song, Esme had arrived with lunch for Bella.

"Beautiful playing Edward, once again," she complimented, smiling widely at me as she strode over towards the coffee table to place the tray on top.

I slid of the piano bench, bringing Bella along with me, to lead her to her lunch. "Are you alright with garlic chicken pasta? If not, I can prepare something else, perhaps macaroni and cheese?"

Though Esme never prepared food before, mostly because we hadn't required it, she appeared to have outdone herself on such a simple meal. Placed on an ornately designed silver platter was a bowl of garlic chicken pasta, a side of tomato soup, a rather large slice of cinnamon apple pie and lastly, a glass of homemade fruit punch.

We both watched Bella curiously. She sat almost inhumanly still, hands in her lap with her head bowed. It was hard to see if Bella had heard Esme or not.

"Bella?" I reached out for her, but she flinched away from my touch. And that simple gesture pained me inside.

"Thank you," she whispered, and once again, her voice was extremely hushed.

Esme shot me a questioning glance quickly before she nodded and left to return to the kitchen. '_Make sure she eats something Edward. I'm holding you to it,'_

And with that quick message, she disappeared from sight and I returned my focus back to Bella.

She had remained statuesque and if it wasn't for the sound of pulsing hurried heartbeat and gentle breathing, I would've assumed her to be dead.

"Bella, are you hungry?" I asked gently. I was unsure if she even noticed the food or not, and her silence was beginning to worry me.

"Bella?" I placed my hand under her chin and was shocked at the cold I felt. Though it was not even close to my body temperature, it was unnaturally frigid for a human. Tilting her face upwards, her face was slightly flushed and clammy.

"Bella are you alright?" and the worry was evident in my voice.

Before she blinked, her eyes appeared the most coldest I have ever seen, so distant and frosty, but with a quick blink, they returned to their usual shine. "I'm fine," she whispered.

I inwardly sighed with relief at hearing her voice, but was still concerned for her health. Something was not right here, but I couldn't pinpoint the exact condition.

"This can't be for me," Bella stated quietly, motioning towards the food.

"Of course it is Bella. Are you not hungry?"

She shook her head slowly but she would not reach out towards the tray, "But it is too much. I do not deserve this,"

Giving a sigh, I reached towards the bowl of soup and held the spoon in my hand. "Bella, eat. You need it," I advised and lifted the spoon towards her.

Her eyes stared at me cautiously, but I heard a defeated sigh from her lips and she opened her mouth. I smiled, and fed her the much-needed nourishment.

And this continued on until we had completely finished the bowl of soup. I reached for the main dish and looked at her firmly.

"Now must we follow the same routine or are you willing to do it yourself this time?" I asked her, amused at our current situation. In all my immortal life, I never would've thought that I was required to force feed a human.

Thankfully, Bella submitted to terms and accepted the bowl from my hands. I kept my watch on her, making sure she would eat her food. A little while later, she finished eating and handed me back the bowl. Half the contents were still left, but at least she ate something.

"Good, are you thirsty or still hungry?" I inquired, indicating towards the glass of juice and slice of pie.

"I'm a little thirsty," she responded, sounding almost terrified to voice her thoughts. I just hope my smile reassured her that it was alright as I handed her the glass. She drank it slowly until the end.

"Better?"

She nodded and placed the glass back on the tray. "Thank you for the meal," she said, and made her way to stand up. The moment she stood, she swayed on the spot, and I made quick work of catching her before she collapsed.

"Bella, are you alright?" I asked worriedly. She nodded and straightened herself, but she still looked a little hunched over.

What was she doing? I kept my arms wound around her, to keep her from falling over again. I was only mere inches away and the smell of salt hit my nose and that same scent of bitter sweetness.

Both fragrances seemed radiate off of Bella, and I happened to have caught the tiny moisture that was once again in her eyes.

"E-Edward," she whispered, her voice shaking when she said my name, "You have been very hospitable, all of you have, but,"

"Bella, what's wrong?" what did she have planned?

I watched as she swallowed and finished speaking, "but I must leave now. You've been so kind to me when I do not deserve it, and I will forever appreciate what you have done,"

"What? Bella, you can't leave. You're not well," I tried but she merely shook her head.

"I cannot stay for it would be unwise to endanger you any longer,"

"Danger? Bella, what are you talking about? Is someone after you? Please Bella, tell me, trust me," I pleaded. She couldn't leave, she was still injured, though she hadn't actually mentioned it yet, but I knew that if she left, she would die out there.

"NO!" she said a little too hastily when I mentioned about her being chased, but she quickly composed herself, "No I cannot stay Edward. I don't deserve your kindness that you have given me. I shouldn't have stayed," she said as she tried to break free from my grip.

"No, Bella, don't go," I needed her to stay. Not only for her injuries, and though however selfish it may be, I didn't want her to leave me. I wanted her to stay here, so I could protect her, help her, be with her.

"I'm sorry Edward," and with a gentle push on my chest, I unwounded my arms and she backed away.

I was stunned, I couldn't understand why she was leaving, and I felt paralyzed as she made her way to the staircase, no doubt to retrieve her things.

But two steps away from me, her eyes closed in pain, and she cried out in pain, clutching at her left side.

Rushing to her side, I caught her in my arms before she fell. "Bella? Bella?" I shouted frantically, and Esme was at my side in an instance.

Bella had delved deep into a coughing fit, and with each cough, she would wince and clutch harder at her side.

"Bella? Edward what happened?" Esme asked.

"I'm not sure, she just collapsed. Bella, what's wrong?" I tried to get through her, but she coughed and coughed. It was then that the bittersweet scent was slowly transforming into a revolting stench.

"Edward do you smell that?" thankfully Esme noticed as well and I was not hallucinating.

"Yes I do Esme, what is it?"

"I'm not sure," Esme was slowly panicking, I as well. Something was happening to Bella, her coughing would not cease and she was slowly becoming succumbing in my arms.

"Perhaps Carlisle will know what to do, he's at the hospital," Esme suggested. That would be a good idea until Bella's pleads was heard through her coughs.

"N-not – hospital – f-find – me," was all I could decipher through her coughs. I looked up at Esme worriedly, "I'll call Carlisle," she said and with that she was gone.

I looked down at Bella, and her coughs were beginning to subside, only to be replaced by heavy breathing. "Bella, hold on,"

Bringing her closer to my body, I begged for her to stay awake. But it was useless when she fell limp in my arms.

* * *

**So there it is! Sorry for the suspense at the end, but I will try to update as soon as possible. I hope you enjoyed! (Breaking Dawn is coming out tomorrow! So look forward to that and I hope it will keep you busy until my next update)**

**If you're looking for any changes in the story, more detail, less detail, more storyline...anything, just let me know and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and request.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**(By the way, I was just thinking about this, if you want music with this story, I mean to find a song that would best suit this chapter and let you know, hopefully you understand what I mean. And also, if anyone is looking for a beta, I'm still available)**

**Hope to hear your comments soon, Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely, Lady R. Lotus **(hope you all noticed the changed pen name)


	12. A Horrible Discovery

**Sorry for the late update, I got sidetracked. Too many things that took my attention away, as well as wording everything properly. But I do want to say thanks for helping to my new Beta, Laydee de Guren, you're wonderfully weird. **

**There is just one thing I would like to know. Now this won't be happening anytime soon, but it would be something good for me to consider later on, should Bella be a vampire? **

**P.S. By the way, for those who read Breaking Dawn, I'll have you know I that I didn't like it very much. You can probably ask why but I'll most likely not reply.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 11  
**A Horrible Discovery**

I waited with baited breath for Bella to awaken. It had been almost three full days since I had last seen her mesmerizing eyes or heard her beautiful voice. I dared not leave her side unless proven exceedingly necessary, but my last feeding time was days ago so I would last. But only a few more days, in which by then, I hope, Bella will awake. There were times were she was so close to consciousness, but would then again succumb to the deep depths of sleep.

Luckily, we had alerted Carlisle on his 'lunch' break. It was just a show, but nonetheless, thanks to his free time, he was able to drive home as fast as possible. The moment I saw him come through the door, I quickly explained the situation and he told me that the bittersweet scent I smelled earlier was Bella's blood slowly becoming contaminated.

Bella had blood poisoning.

As of now, to help treat Bella, she was connected to an intensive care unit to help support her body function and being treated with intravenous antibiotics. I believe that the anesthetic Carlisle had used to drain the seepage from the wound was long faded. I just hoped Bella wasn't in any more pain then she needed to be in.

The shock of discovering that Bella was infected with sepsis was not quite as shocking as what we had discovered along with it. In order for Carlisle to find the source of the problem, we had to scan her body where we found a horrifying large gash on her left side, the area she was clutching in pain.

Around her abdomen was some long gauze wrapped around her, and in the left ribcage area, the faint sight of red that formed there. Quickly unwrapping it, we found a much worse sight. There was the gash, bordered with dried darkening blood. From the sight of it, I almost retched for I have never seen anything that appalling. It wasn't the fact that the scar was large, reaching from just underneath her left breast to her bottom rib, it was more of the fact that something so harmful and excruciating could be inflicted on this tiny human girl. It was just lucky the wound was not too deep.

But that was not all we discovered.

Underneath the safe coverage of her clothing, was an abundant amount of scars and large discolored bruises. But it didn't stop at her torso; they extended towards her arms and her legs, and of course, her face. It was a terrible sight to behold. There were traces of healing in certain areas, only to be replaced with something bigger and fiercer. Who could do something like this to her, to poor fragile Bella? And then it was decided. Once she was awake, I wanted answers. I needed to know who did this, to protect her from this.

If I didn't know Bella the way I did, I would've assumed that from all these scars she was suicidal or maybe even masochistic. But it was her quiet and timid personality that showed fear that made me think otherwise. As well, some of her injuries were awkwardly position to be self-inflicted, and I definitely knew and felt that someone else was doing this to her. If I ever meet the person who did this, I swear that I will exact my revenge for her, for Bella.

"It can be very frustrating when I can't see what's happening. Her future is too blurred, she's too unsure for me to see anything normally," Alice complained as she entered through the doorway.

Staying true to Bella's wishes, we did not bring her to the hospital for treatment, and as for the reason to this request, we were still perplexed. Instead, we had Bella settled in her guest room, and attached the necessities she needed for survival. Everyone was thankful for Carlisle that this was all possible, with him being a doctor and working at the hospital, he was able to acquire the equipment needed.

I had yet to leave her side, but it was something I did not plan to do until it was proven necessary. Even school dared not deter me, and I was grateful for Alice to create a pliable excuse. But for the time, I held onto her hand and never released it until she has awoken. I would remain by her side.

"Has she mentioned anything else?" Alice asked, striding gracefully to sit beside me. After Bella was treated for her condition, and treated with great success I might add, she remained sleeping for three days. In which case, we all noticed that Bella had an adorable quirk of sleep talking. But no matter who endearing her trait was, the pain behind it was evident. She moaned and cried, asking for freedom or help, though none of it was enough to decipher the severity of her past.

"She hasn't said anything since last night," It was mid-afternoon on the third day, "Just a lot of moaning and moving in her sleep,"

Alice placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "I wouldn't worry so much Edward. Even though I can't see the future clearly, I do know that she will be fine. Though," Alice continued, rather smugly I might add," I do know when she will wake up,"

I quickly turned to face Alice, taking my eyes off of Bella for the first time since she had fallen asleep, "When?" I needed to know that she was alright, and then I needed to know about her.

"If I'm correct, which I'm positive I am, she should begin to stir sometime tonight. But you want to be careful you don't startle her when she wakes up," Alice explained, and I sighed in relief.

"What else is there Alice? I asked, picking up an odd sense of confusion coming from her. She was hiding something else, and it was necessary that I knew what it was. She couldn't hide secrets from me.

Alice sighed and held out a white envelope, slightly tainted by dirt, but nonetheless, in near-perfect condition. "Esme found this in Bella's clothing. It was dirty so she decided to give them a wash, and this fell out of her pocket,"

I raised an eyebrow questioningly at her, and she huffed out a groan of exasperation, "I don't know what it is! It's extremely infuriating when I can't see!"

I smiled at Alice, "No need to shout Alice, but thank you for this. I will keep it here beside Bella, and when she wakes up, we will be informed of the contents inside," I tried to assure. It worked, to a certain extent.

"She better tell us! I'm going to go nuts, and even Jasper won't be able to calm me down," I chuckled lowly, and with a last glance at Bella, Alice left to return to her husband's side.

The moment Alice left, I turned back to Bella, but with the faintest hint of a smile left on my face. It was strange how Alice's unusual enthusiasm could cheer me up, even through the darkest of times. I was thankful to have Alice.

"I love you too Edward!" Alice's voice floated back to me, and I believe my smile widened at her announcement.

Moments later, Esme entered the room. "Here Edward, I would think that when the dear awakes, she would like to change out of her old clothes," Esme explained, placing some clothing on the edge of the bed. It was also wise of Esme to choose long-sleeved clothing; I wouldn't think that Bella would enjoy strutting around with her injuries showing clearly for everyone to see.

"Thank you Esme," I replied softly, never tearing my eyes off of Bella this time.

It remained silent, but if it wasn't for the near-silent sound of Esme's breathing, I would've expected she had left. She had something more she wanted to say.

"What is it Esme?"

Esme moved closer to stand at my side, and like Alice, she placed a reassuring hand on my shoulder, "She is a very lovely girl dear, I'm glad you found her,"

And for the second time, I tore my eyes away to stare questioningly up at my adopted mother, "What do you mean I found her?"

Expecting to receive an answer, she left me a smile, and words of parting, "When the time comes, you will know," and before I could find the meaning behind it, her mind filled with nonsensical twaddle and she disappeared from sight.

Grumbling lowly to myself, I cursed that elusive trait that a few of my family members had. And just like Alice, it was extremely aggravating when I couldn't understand. I always believed that this household did not hold any secrets, but it annoyed me greatly when they managed to do so.

And staying true to her word, when it was mid-evening, I heard a quickening heartbeat and felt movement in the hand I was holding, indicating a slow awake.

"Carlisle," I called out, "she's waking," and in less then a second, my father was here by my side, looking over Bella. He mumbled to himself, and began to check over her vitals. With a final murmur of approval, he was back by my side.

"I expect give or take a few more minutes before she is fully awake. Her body is beginning to wake, but her mind needs some time before it registers what's fully happening," Carlisle explain, standing statuesque. The rest of my family decided to remain outside her door, which would be best for I would expect that with so many people, Bella may be startled.

"Just a passing note Carlisle but have you found anything about her? Birth reports, health checks, anything?" I inquired. We were all curious on exactly who she was. She seemingly appeared out of nowhere, with no evidence of identification.

Carlisle sighed and shook his head, "Nothing of importance. She had no file at our hospital, even with a rush on the blood sample. I can widen our range, perhaps she may be born elsewhere within the county, but that would take a couple of weeks. I've also attempted finding an Isabella Swan, Joshua's name, but that turned out negative as well. The best way I can prescribe is to ask her when she awakes,"

"But what if she doesn't respond?"

Carlisle sighed once more, "Then we must learn to restrain our curiosity. It is up to her to decide whether or not she chooses to reply," This time a sigh came from my lips; I figured that's what he would say.

_**- B -**_

_**(Just a quick remainder, this is now Bella's POV)**_

While I slept, I experienced horrible nightmares. I dreamt that my life was playing before my eyes; Charlie's and Joshua's punishments filled my mind, my mother's horrible death, the life of slavery I was born into. It was already terrible enough to live through it but to dream it was even worse.

But then I remembered seeing a pair of brilliantly vivid gold eyes. So kind and beautiful, but who was the person they belonged to?

Everything is such a blur to me, I thought. My memory feels hazy as I attempt to grasp the last few days. Did anything extreme happen? All I can recall is Charlie's harsh punishment, but then what had happened?

I could hear voices, but it sounded distorted. I tried to move, but my body felt numb and heavy, more specifically in my left torso area, close to my ribcage. It was slightly painful, like something was constricting that area tightly. What was happening to me? What happened to me?

"Bella?" someone called out to me. Who was that? I am positive that voice does not belong to anyone I know; it was unfamiliar, so beautiful, and contrasted greatly with Charlie's and Joshua's abusive nature. And they would not sound so kind either.

What time was it? Oh no, I was late, Charlie would surely get angry for my tardiness. My eyes opened up widely and I was about to get off of my pathetic excuse for a bed when two blurry hands shot out in my direction and kept me firmly in place.

The movement jostled me for a moment and everything seemed to have brightened around me. My eyes were temporarily blinded by a bright light that it was reflex movement to shield my head with my arms but there was something pulling my left arm back. My eyes were clenched together tightly, but I could still see that intense light through my eyelids.

"Bella, calm down," a voice ordered gently. This one was different from the earlier voice, but still harmonious. Who were the people that these voices belonged too? They sounded so familiar and yet so foreign to me at the same time.

With caution, I slowly lowered my arms and allowed my eyes register to these strange but recognizable surroundings. Two figures were in front of me, their eyes full of concern.

My eyes had yet to fully adjust to their normal view, but there was one figure in particular that stood out the most to me. It was his eyes, and I was definite that this blurry black shape as a male, and his golden gaze was completely mesmerizing. A name tugged at my mind, but it was still so unclear.

The other man, the one who was slightly taller then the one in front of me, moved forward. I would've flinched away if it wasn't for the hands that still kept me still, restricting most of my movement. It was strange that he seemed to be able to do that with the slightest of ease, no amount of momentum at all.

"Bella?" it was the other different voice. It sounded strange but familiar at the same time as well. Everything around me had that feeling, why?

"How are you feeling?" he asked concernedly. Why would he care about how I was feeling? No one ever cared about what I thought or felt, what has changed over the last few days.

I tried to speak, to answer his question, but my voice felt constricted and dry. Just trying to mutter the even smallest of sound would be difficult. I lifted my unrestrained arm to lightly wrap around my throat.

The older man smiled understandingly, He was already prepared as the one closest to me turned to the bedside table to hand me a glass of water.

Though I was cautious of their kindness, two reasons had me reaching for their water. The first was that there was something telling me that they were somewhat trustworthy, and the second, the water was calling out to me. My throat was parched and my thirst needed to be quenched.

As though the sensed my hesitation, they urged the water forward, "It's absolutely fine Bella," the man closest to me reassured. For some strange reason, I wanted to listen to his heed, and something in me called to trust that man, so with that, I accepted their generosity. His name sounded so familiar in my mind, yet still a little hazy. I knew it began with an 'E', and I realized that once I figured that out, I would remember.

"Better?" he asked, taking the empty glass from my hands. I nodded and he smiled a beautiful, charming smile.

"Well Bella, how are you feeling?" the older man asked. I suppose I didn't know how I was feeling; I haven't really fully assessed my health. With a moment's pause, I began to feel the full effects of my body; my head was aching, my side was a numbing throb, my limbs felt heavy and weak.

Suddenly, the room began to spin, my head was feeling woozy. "A... little… disoriented…" I managed to breathe out. I had closed my eyes to calm myself down. The one in front of me, who could almost feel my faintness, gently pushed my shoulders back so that I was now lying down.

"Perfectly normal Bella, do you remember anything from the last few days?" the older man asked. I shook my head slowly, not wanting to cause any unnecessary movements. The man smiled gently at me, "You had blood poisoning Bella, going into severe septic shock. It was lucky for Edward her to have called me before it was too late, and we got to you just in time,"

And then it all flooded back to me. My escape from my prison, the freedom I had, all until I had met Edward. At the beginning, I thought that I would remain a slave, but his kindness had made me think differently, and now I was unsure of what I was. There was this small hope inside of me that believes that I was actually free, but I found it hard to believe. I needed to see, to truly know that I could earn Edward's trust before I knew that I had salvation.

But what happened to me had them so concerned. After the tour of Edward's beautiful home, I remembered feeling nauseous and sick, but then my vision was erased after that.

"You've been asleep for three days Bella," Carlisle continued, and I remembered his name as well, "and you should be back to normal," if it wasn't for the irritating headache, I could've sworn that Edward's eyes flashed angrily at that, I wondered why, "You've been progressing wonderfully but I suggest in resting for a couple of days to heal completely,"

I nodded but kept my gaze on Edward. His eyes almost appeared to have darkened drastically as he stared back into mine. It was beginning to frighten me. I finally tore my stare from him, unwilling to look at him when he was angry.

"Do you have any questions Bella?" Carlisle asked, watching me curiously and kindly.

I shook my head slowly, averse to look at either of them. Carlisle's footsteps slowly retreated from the room, but I felt Edward's presence still with me. I was scared to glance at the expression on his face. Was he angry with me because I was being a hindrance?

A discomforting silence was beginning to take place. I wanted to speak up, but my fear kept my voice down. I did not want to be a burden to them. After I was well-rested and able to walk again, I would finish what I started before I was diverted and leave.

"Bella?" Edward asked, startling me slightly from my reverie, "I'm sorry," he apologized. This confused me, whatever was he apologizing about?

Mustering up the tiny amount of courage I had, I forced myself to look at him. I was extremely relieved to see that he no longer looked angry, but sincere. His eyes softened and his expression was a mix of pained and joy.

"W-what for?" It still irritated me to no end that I was still that weak fool who couldn't even speak normally.

"For upsetting you early, I was just angry about something else earlier. I'm also sorry that I didn't help you out earlier. I didn't find out that anything was wrong and it was careless of me because I could've lost you," he explained, and it was so hard to resist that urge to reach out for him.

For not knowing who these people were, there was something different about Edward, like I knew I could trust him. "T-there's no need for you to apologize E-Edward," it still sent chills through me when I spoke his name, "I-it's almost second nature for me to repress my injuries," hoping that this would deter him from agonizing himself, I was surprised to see that his face grew angry again. It was even possible that it was even angrier then the last time.

Though I was lying down and my body still felt tired and weak, I tried to move away. I was terrified that I might be on the receiving end of his fury. When Edward caught my movement, he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. His eyes were shut and he was taking in breaths to calm himself.

I dared not say anything lest he became even angrier, but at this point, there was so much rage and fury, it would be impossible to reach an even higher peak. It remained silent until there was a knock on the door.

Was I supposed to open it? It was then I felt a calming sensation, it was light, not enough to push away my fears, but it was easier to bear through Edward's anger. Though what about the knock, who was it? But before I could completely decide what to do, Edward lowered his arm and sighed heavily, "Thank you Jasper," I heard him mumble before opening his eyes.

They were back to how I remembered them, but they've appeared to be a dark ocher rather then the light gold I recall. "Bella, I need to ask something from you?" Edward asked, his voice completely serious, and, I was glad to say, composed.

I nodded, and he proceeded with his request, "When you went into septic shock, I was really worried, and of course I called Carlisle," he reached for my sweater-clad hands, and then I noticed that I wasn't changed out of my clothes the last time I was conscious.

"It's just that – I mean," he was struggling, what did he want to say? "Bella, we had to look you over to find the source of the problem, and we saw something much more then that large gash on your side," with that, he lifted up my sleeve, having our hands touch skin to skin. I didn't find it odd that his skin was ice cold, seeing as mine were almost similar to that temperature, no, it was the electricity that shot through me, and ran throughout my body. I wondered if Edward noticed, if he did, he showed no sign of recognition as he continued with his request, to show me my forearm.

I turned away from the sight, my breathe hitching in my throat, the lingering remainder of my past. By this tiny limb, it was covered heavily with bruises and tiny cuts. Though some were healing, others remained firm, refusing to leave. I covered my mouth to lessen the urge to vomit at the sight, but it didn't help the tears that were threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry Bella," he whispered, and I felt him lower the sleeve. I felt better when I was covered, I felt safer, protected. Making a movement sit up, I felt Edward help me so it would be less strain on my body.

"Thank you," I murmured, now sitting up with my arms wrapped around me.

"Bella, what I want to ask is what happened to you? Can you tell me?" I closed my eyes, unwilling to look at him, the pain on his face, the worry, the concern. I didn't even know who this boy was, and for him to have such an effect on me, why?

It was big request to ask. It was something that I wanted to do, but I couldn't. It was so idiotic of me, to put myself in this dilemma. But can I really say that this much more worse then be back with Charlie and Joshua?

I couldn't understand this. I mean, there were actual people who wanted to help me, who had accepted me into their lives and treat me with kindness that felt so alien to me. If I told them, they would give me the freedom that I yearned, but to tell them of my time in hell, the reason for all my turmoil, it was hard. I couldn't.

And why was that? Simple; it was because I was scared.

I was scared of what Edward would think of me. Maybe he would realize what I truly am, and give me the life I was so used to, slavery.

But there was something nagging inside my head, telling me this wouldn't be the case. There was something about Edward that told me nothing like that would happen, and that he would understand and that I would still be safe. Oh, what am I supposed to do at a time like this? I thought.

"Bella, please?" he pleaded gently. Those eyes that I tried so desperately to avoid were staring helplessly at me. Biting my lower lip, I leaned back and turned my face away from him. I heard a defeated sigh, and felt Edward move to get up. I listened as his feet moved almost too quietly across the ground and I took in a deep breath.

"It began when my mother's family needed money," I whispered and hearing Edward's pause. I looked over to him to see his back facing me and his hand hovering listlessly over the silver handle.

Edward turned to look at me, his eyes hopeful as he strode over to sit beside me. And I told him my story, everything. From Charlie's chauvinism and my mother's forced marriage, to their children's birth and my life of slavery, abuse and secrecy.

Every so often, I would glance at Edward to his face even more tormented and disgusted by my story. What would he think of me? What would happen to me now?

Tears streaming down my cheeks, I held my breath as to where fate would lead me.

**Finally, Edward has learned of Bella's deep dark secret. What will he think now? What will happen to Bella? Find out in my next thrilling chapter! (Name still being decided)**

**Don't forget, feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


	13. The First of Many

**Sorry for the late update. I was going to have it in by Monday, but my sister's home for the week so I'm spending most of my time with her. **

**My new chapter, THe First of Many, has a secret meaning behind the title. If you can figure it out, kudos to you. I'd give you something, but I'm not sure what...a request I guess I'll accept if you guess it. And next chapter, I'll post up the answers.**

**So I hope you enjoy my new chapter and please review. (P.S. I'm sorry if the second half doesn't make sense because my Beta got lazy editting the rest so I just posted it up for half of what she's done.)**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 12  
**The First of Many**

To say the least, I was completely stunned. We all were.

I knew that Bella was being abused, especially from the mental symptoms she had shown, and discovering the bruises confirmed the theory. But to hear the full extent of her condition, the secrecy of her life, it was barbaric.

With each passing word the was spoken through her lips, I grew angrier at the fact that it could be even worse, that it could be even more horrific. No should have to endure the torment she had to suffer. It took every ounce of my control to not lash out at the vile bastards who did it to her. I was seething.

After Bella finished her tale, complete silence took over us. Not a single chirp from the crickets, not a single sound of the wind blowing, not a single mind that can fully grasp what she had just told us. Though Bella did not know it, the rest of my family heard every single detail of her life story.

But at least they were fortunate to have not seen her face while she spoke. Her face bore such sadness and pain, tears streamed down her cheeks and it was so tempting to wipe away those tears, to whisk her in my arms and take away her pain. But I held back, I had to.

To avoid the urge, I stood and began to pace around the room.

"I-I can l-leave," I heard her whisper faintly. My head quickly turned to the sound of her delicate voice. It sounded afraid and almost pleading, "I mean, I-I can understand if you d-don't want me here,"

"No!" I spoke a little too harshly. I quickly rushed to her side, and I could see my outburst frightened her as she cringed away from me, "No Bella, I would like you to stay, please?"

I would've thought in asking Bella to stay, she would be ecstatic, especially from the horrible past she had to endure. But I was surprised to see pain in her eyes, and I couldn't understand what was wrong.

"Oh," she breathed softly, "d-do you want me to work for you?"

I was completely thrown off by this question; this was not the reaction I was expecting. It pained me to see her like this, and for someone as wonderful as she was, so selfless and righteous, she didn't deserve this torment. The urge to wipe away her tears came back, and this time, I didn't even try to fight it.

My thumb brushed gently against her soft cheeks, taking away her pain along with her tears. "No Bella, that's not it," I spoke, lowering my voice so I wouldn't startle her again. I hated to see her frighten, especially when I was the one who caused it.

"I want you to stay here, with me, not as a worker or as anything beneath then that, I just want you to be yourself," I said, hopefully wording my sentence a little better.

"I – I," I could tell she was really struggling with the answer. She had yet to fully trust me, and I will make sure that she can. I want her to, need her to trust me.

"W-why?" she finally managed to ask nervously, "A-aren't you disgusted about m-me? About w-who I am?" She bit her lower lip, in what I thought to be another one of her adorable quirks, and waited silently and nervously for me to answer.

I shook my head and took her hands in mine, "No Bella, of course not. I'm upset about everything, more then upset, at what you had to go through. I said you could trust me, and I will definitely ensure that I will not go back on my word. So stay here, with me, please?"

Once again, it was completely silent. We were all waiting for her answer. Carlisle and Esme wanted her to stay, to help her get through her ordeal. Emmett wanted another…playmate, Rosalie and Jasper was curious, Alice wanted another sister and perhaps another fashion buddy, and of course, I wanted to protect her. If she was here, with me, I knew I would be able to keep her safe, wash away all those fears and give her a new life, a better life that she so desperately deserves.

"I-I guess I can stay a little longer," she finally said, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I was thrilled with her decision, and I _will not_ waste a single moment of her time her to help her; give her what she truly deserves.

"Thank you," I said to her quietly, and in an expected gesture, even something that I would later reprimand myself for; I lifted her hands and kissed her knuckles. I looked up at her, expecting her to be disgusted or terrified by what I just done, but instead, she was avoiding my gaze and blushing furiously.

A light chuckled escaped my lips and I moved my touch from her hand higher to her arms where her IV was connected. "How about we take this off? Would you like to freshen up?"

Still determined to not look at me, she nodded her head, biting her lower lip again. I smiled at her, even though she wasn't looking. There was something about her that just made me smile, no matter what; she just made me feel happy.

With gentle ease, I pulled the antibiotic needle from her arm, and I saw her wince at the movement. "There we go," I spoke, and wanting to see another blush rise on her cheeks, I kissed the area where the IV was last attached. Of course, there again, was that beautiful blush I so adored.

"Thank you," she muttered, and once again, I chuckled at her resolute to not look at me. But I suppose this would all be new to her now, and we will all be there to look out for me, help Bella get aquatinted with new life, her better life.

I helped Bella onto her feet; she wasn't quite as steady as she hoped yet, especially having been bedridden for three days now. Carefully, I led Bella into the bathroom. "Will you be okay by yourself; should I call Esme to help?" Bella merely shook her head.

"It's alright Edward, I'll be fine," she tried to persuade. I was still reluctant to let her go, but Carlisle was calling to me for a family meeting. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to call for me. There's already everything you need in here and a few sets of clothing. Alice can be a little eccentric sometimes,"

Bella nodded, following everything I was saying. I couldn't help but stare at her before I turned to leave. I had my hand on the doorknob, about to close it to allow Bella her privacy until a tiny hand stopped me from moving any forward.

"Bella, what is it? Are you hurt?" I quickly asked, concerned if something unexpected had happened, something we didn't foresee.

Shaking her head, she answered, "No, nothing's wrong. I just want to say, thank you Edward, for everything," and there I saw, was the tiniest, faintest hint of a smile touching her lips. It was almost indistinguishable, unobtrusive, but I saw. I was completely positive.

I returned to her one of my own smiles, "I'll be here when you finish," and with that, I closed the door, proceeding to where my family waited.

Once I was seated on the last unoccupied loveseat, Rosalie was the first to state her opinion, even though I could hear it clearly in her mind, she stood up and almost shouted at me "Edward, are you being stupid? How could you let a human stay here with us? How are we going to hide the fact that we're…well, different?" I winced slightly at the volume of her voice, and I was glad that Bella was in the shower.

Though Rosalie was seething, I knew she wanted more than anything to keep Bella here, to help her through her difficult times, but it was just that she didn't like change.

"Well what do you expect me to do? I can't send her back, and she's still injured!" I argued back, standing up as well.

"Edward, Rosalie, calm yourselves down," Carlisle commanded, and we could do nothing but sit back down.

Carlisle turned to me, "Edward, I'm very proud of what you did, taking care of Bella. It is a truly noble deed, but we must really consider the consequences. There is you schooling, surely the educators will notice your absence, then there is our diet, unless you're all willing to eat human food," we all made a disgusted face at that thought, "and lastly, we must all be willing to take her in as our responsibility.

"Her past is truly a disturbing one, and I suggest that we make this a smooth and easy change for her. From what we all heard, this will not be easy for her. As well, we must all be cautious around her, containing and controlling ourselves will be of the most utmost importance. Are you all willing to do this?"

Thankfully everyone agreed, but Esme was still concerned about a few things, "What about our diet, and Edward's schooling? We simply can't avoid those topics," she reminded.

Alice smiled, "School is only a couple of months left anyway. I can simply tell the school that Edward decided to travel the world and well be home-schooled when he returns. They'll believe it," And though it was pretty farfetched, nonetheless, if Alice said it worked, then it'll be fine.

"And our diet? I mean I'm pretty sure she's going to notice that we don't eat," Rosalie repeated, now this would be a more difficult component to deal with.

"Why don't we just tell Bella about who we are? Chances are that the Volturi won't even find out about Bella because she will be living with us," Emmett suggested. As tempting as it was, I couldn't let her know that we were truly monsters.

"No, I refuse to let her know about us unless extremely necessary. If we're careful, we'll be able to avoid the situation altogether,"

"So you're saying we just ignore who we truly are?" Rosalie shouted, becoming furious again. Even though she doesn't exactly enjoy being a vampire, she really despised change.

"We just simply tell her that we already ate earlier. If she asks us about this, we will demonstrate for her that we do eat," once again, everyone cringed at the thought of eating human food, "but knowing Bella, she won't ask questions,"

"Good, and you know what Edward, we should've just bashed Josh in the head the moment we saw him in the forest. The no good, conniving little liar," Emmett stated. Truth be told, I really wished I did, in Emmett's terms, 'bash Josh in the head'. After discovering what he's been doing to Bella, I wanted to hurt both Joshua _and_ Charlie for their cruel absurdity.

"I do suggest though Edward," Carlisle cut in, "that you go to school tomorrow as to not arouse any suspicion, then inform them of your departure then. And now that is done, meeting adjourned," Carlisle finished.

With that, I stood up from my spot and with a nod to my family; I rushed back upstairs to wait for Bella, who was just finishing her shower as I heard the water tap turn off.

­_**- B -**_

That felt just as much as refreshing then the last shower I had here. Though they have given me the luxury of being able to have time to myself, I would rather that I choose not to abuse that privilege. I would still have to earn my stay here, no matter what it takes and how much Edward refuses. He's been so kind with me, and I would feel completely horrible if I could not somehow repay him for his good deeds.

But I was still curious as to who else resides in this vast home. I remember seeing a few others, almost around the same age as Edward, but I couldn't be too sure. Then there was Carlisle and Esme, the parents. I'm very glad for the children here who have been given such a wonderful lifestyle; they must be extremely content living here. Unlike the dreadful lifestyle that I have been so accustom to.

Exiting the bathroom, staying true to his words, Edward was waiting for me, sitting comfortably on the bed. For some reason, just seeing him there made a fire rise in my cheeks, and I scolded myself for my silliness and overwrought emotions.

"T-thank you for the clothes, y-you're too kind," I mumbled to him, deliberately avoiding his gaze. I could see from the corner of my eye that he was moving closer towards me. And before I knew it, it both startled and somewhat frightened me when I saw him standing only a few inches away.

"You're very welcome Bella, it was no problem at all," Edward spoke, he was very gentlemanly, something I was still so unused to. I suppose if I was staying here, I would need to get new all these new things.

The room filled with silence, I was unsure of what to say. There was so many things I wanted to ask, so many things I wanted to discover about him, but my thoughts were jumbled and I wouldn't know where to start. But there was one question I really wanted to know about him, why did he want my trust? What is so important about being able to trust him that he is willing to let me stay with him? He was sure a baffling one indeed.

But before my mind could be relieved of its curious questions, my body had its own accords to get to first. A humiliatingly loud rumble erupted from my stomach, causing my cheeks to once again heat up.

Edward chuckled lowly, "I suppose you haven't eaten for a while. Would you like to accompany to the kitchen or would you be more comfortable in here? You still have yet to meet the rest of my family,"

I felt a little nervous about meeting the rest of this family, I was sure they didn't know about my secret but I was positive that Edward would eventually mention it to them if I was allowed to stay. What would the rest of the family think of me? Would they take one glance in my direction and be disgusted at what now resides with them? Before I knew it, my body was trembling.

Edward, who felt my distress, took my hand in his. His still freezing body temperature raised a few questions, but my body felt just as cold as well so I repressed my question. I had so many questions swirling my thoughts, but I knew it would be wise to keep them to myself. Until the time comes, or if it comes, I will ask then.

"Don't worry about my family, you'll be fine, I promise," and somehow, his words eased my tension. Just having him here with me can soothe my fears and worries. I thought this to be strange but is this the trust that he wanted?

Carefully, Edward led me out of the bedroom, and thankfully, he was still cautious to my movements, making sure that I did now injure or jostle myself that would cause more pain. "Can you make it down the stairs?" Edward asked concernedly. Not wanting to be such a burden to him, I nodded. Though I was feeling much better, better then I have ever felt in a long while, my injuries still have yet to heal so it would take a lot of restraint to avoid showing any pain. Something I've been practicing all my life.

The moment we reached the bottom stair, my eyes met six others who were seated in the seating room just near the front entrance. The area where the piano was situated and I had my unexpected situation.

In a completely reflexive and subconscious movement, my hand that was wrapped in Edward's hand, moved up to cling desperately onto his arm. I was clutching onto him and trying to hide from these unfamiliar people. I almost cried out in fright. All these new faces terrified me. Who were they? Would they hurt me?

Edward who sensed my distress wrapped his arm around me, and nudged me forward from behind his back. "It's alright Bella, this is my family," Edward soothed and I looked up to see six pairs of curious eyes staring at me. Having Edward near lessened my fear, but my tense emotions were still flaring everywhere.

Taking a closer look, I recognized Carlisle the doctor, and Esme his wife. They were the parents and I supposed the other four, all in their teenage years, were their children. But Carlisle and Esme looked so long to all have had four teenagers, could that be possible?

But even if this was Edward's family, I was still afraid to be too close to them. I wasn't able to trust them yet, I was still unsure of who they were, even Carlisle and Esme. I made sure to stay close to Edward when we moved forward, my grip staying tightly around his arm. I wanted to keep my distance, not cling so close to him so that it would be such a bother, but having so many unknown strangers around me made me feel tremendously uneasy. Edward stopped moving until we were only a couple of feet away.

Carlisle, who was the only one able enough to break the tension, spoke up first, "Hello Bella, it's wonderful to see you moving about again. How are you feeling?"

My cheeks flushed from being talked to directly, especially by such a beautiful family. I didn't belong here, I felt intimidated and anxious. Could I truly be accepted here? I felt another slight nudge and looked up to see Edward staring gently at me, "Go on, it's alright," he tried to soothe.

For some reason, talking with Edward, everything was so effortless, I felt perfectly at ease, but with these others, it still made me feel a little perturbed. I had to force myself to speak so that I wouldn't disrespect them, "I-I'm fine," I managed to speak, though in a very quiet voice.

Carlisle smiled encouragingly in my direction, trying to indicate that I shouldn't worry about everything. "Wonderful Bella, well if I may introduce the rest of my family to you?" I nodded, telling him he could proceed.

"This is Esme, my wife as you may remember," I nodded in her direction in which she smiled back motherly to me.

"And these are my children, Rosalie," a very beautiful, golden haired woman. She held beauty beyond belief and an air of sophistication and grace.

"Emmett," I recognize him as the one who had been with Edward when they found me in my trek in the woods. He was burly and still menace-looking, extremely muscular with curly brown hair.

"Jasper," This one was strange yet calming at the same time, an odd combination. His blonde hair was in a similar fashion as Edward's messy locks, and his posture looked tense and rigid. That could possibly frighten me more then Emmett's big demeanor. His eyes were narrowed in my direction, almost in an angered way.

"Alice," this one was smiling enthusiastically, very happily for someone small. She reminded me of a storybook sprite, someone joyous and fun with her black spiky hair in another random array.

"And you know Edward," I nodded, clutching my arm tighter around Edward's, "We are the Cullen family," Carlisle finished jovially.

After an introduction such as that, you would expect a smile from the guest, but I was far too tense to show my hospitality. Each and every one of them had a sparkle of welcome and warmth in them, but my fear restricted me to keeping my mouth shut and eyes downcast.

"Shh Bella, it's alright," I heard Edward whisper to me, and right then, I hadn't noticed that I was trembling. My fingers were shaking madly, even though they were still tightly clasped around Edward's arm. "Just breathe slowly," Edward instructed and I followed his orders. It helped, slightly.

"I-It's n-nice to m-meet you," I stuttered, still keeping my eyes downwards, but from the corner of my eye I noticed Edward nod to a member of his family. It was possibly in the direction of Alice, or Jasper, who I noticed, was rubbing his temples exasperatedly. Was that because of me?

"Perhaps it will be best if I find some food for Bella?" Edward suggested, and I almost sighed out in relief. It would be best if I was lured away from the crowd for a while, it would greatly calm my nerves.

Either Edward did not wait for an answer or someone nodded when I felt him lead me towards the kitchen and next thing I knew, I was being sat down on one of their many blacktop chrome stools.

The moment I touched the chair, Edward spoke to me, "I'm sorry Bella," my eyes quickly flew up to his where my ugly brown clashed with his striking gold, "It was stupid of me to think that you would be fine with meeting my family all at once. I should've just introduced you slowly and one by one. I was too eager and because of that, it frightened you. Will you forgive me for my carelessness?" he pleaded to me.

My fear seemed to have washed away with his request and my heart softened at his concern. Edward was truly a unique being, and of course, I couldn't refuse his offer, "It's not your fault Edward. I'm still just a little nervous around others," I tried to persuade. I was glad to see that it brightened up his eyes.

But before the moment could evolve any further, my stomach growled loudly and hungrily. Edward chuckled lowly while my face flushed embarrassingly. "How about we get you some food? You must be starving by the sounds of it," and it could be possible that I flushed even more.

I nodded, "a simple sandwich is fine. You needn't create such a big fuss for me," I explained. It was already enough that they were providing me with shelter, but I couldn't possibly be the one to eat up their entire food stock as well.

Edward shook his head, "Nonsense. Because you will be staying here, I want to make sure that you completely healthy again and that will require much needed nutrition into your body," Edward was persistent; he really did want me to live a lifestyle that would be considered normal to someone else, but entirely new to me.

"But if a sandwich is what you want, that I'll be happy to make you one. And don't get up, _I'll_ make it for you," he gave in, and I looked gratefully in his direction. Though he gave in now, I was sure he would keep trying to give me more luxuries that I didn't want but he thought I needed.

I leant forward, placing my weight on my arms that were now on the black marble countertops island. In the background, I heard Edward shuffling around, creating a small ruckus while making the sandwich.

Then I had a thought. While he chose to remain stubborn, so would I. I was about to turn around, telling him that it could just be small, like just peanut butter and jelly, but what I didn't know that he was finished with the sandwich and about to hand it to me.

Edward was directly behind me, his faces only inches away and when I turned around, my lips touched his.

* * *

**Alright, so two things I want to mention. First of all, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and good luck on guessing the meaning behind the title. It shouldn't be too hard, pretty obvious so Kudos to you if you get it. **

**Second of all, the next chapter will be a little longer because I will be busy with a few things, and not to mention, I'm going to make it extra long before school starts up again. Just two more weeks and I'm in gr. 12. Can't wait actually . **

**As well, for those who thanked me for continuing a story. Just because Breaking Dawn sucked, I still love Twilight so I'm continuing for the sake of that book. Besides, it's a pride thing for me to continue on a story (though sometimes I may give it up) I'm determined to keep Hidden Away until the end.**

**Don't forget, feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


	14. A Stranger Named Angela

**Alright, so I didn't exactly live up to my promises, and I"m really sorry about that. Usually I do keep my promises but I didn't expect things to be so frazzled. Just a few things here and there, getting ready for school and then when school started, getting settled in for that too. As well, it's not extra long because with my late update, I figured you would be wanting it soon so honestly, I really, really am sorry for the late update. But this, I definitely will keep, I have action/drama planned for the next chapter. DEFINITELY! (Though I can't say how long it'll take me to update, sorry for that but being in gr. 12, I need to keep my focus on school work for university)**

**So for the next chapter, I'm just wondering if I'm missing anything in content mostly and if I am, just let me know and I'll fix it up or add it in the next chapter. **

**Oh and as for the meaning of the title "The First of Many" that can be applied to so many things such as Bella's new life and friends, but mostly, I had it based on the first kiss and the smiling. Though the smiling isn't important, it really does have a lot of impact.**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

Chapter 13  
A Stranger ****N****amed Angela**

It was a shame to see her timid around my family, but I knew with time and patience, she would become more comfortable around us. With her past, it was understandable for her to be feeling uncomfortable in a new setting. I would be patient for her.

_You take good care of her__, __Edward; she really needs your support. Her emotions are so frantic, so out of control around us, I__'__d advise you to be cautious with her when you're around others. Don't overwhelm her with too many new faces; take it one or two__ steps__ at a time. _Jasper advised to me. When Bella was in the room, I could hear his thoughts clearly. His mind was aching with trying to withstand her emotions. Though I felt sorry for Jasper to endure such pain, it must've been terrible for Bella for the one to hold that amount of sorrow in her.

I nodded to Jasper, letting him know I heard him. His advice was much appreciated and very much taken into effect. This new change for Bella would be hard, and I wanted to make it as easy and comfortable for her as possible. I wanted to do this for Bella.

The moment Bella was seated comfortably I spoke my sincere apology to her, "I'm sorry Bella," her eyes quickly flashed up to mine, "It was stupid of me to think that you would be fine with meeting my family all at once. I should've just introduced you slowly and one by one. I was too eager and because of that, it frightened you. Will you forgive me for my carelessness?" I begged her. I needed her forgiveness, I couldn't understand why but it was important to me. This was exactly how I needed her trust.

Just waiting for her answer was so much similar to the suspense of waiting for her answer to stay here with me. A breath of relief escaped me when I heard her answer, "It's not your fault Edward. I'm still just a little nervous around others," Then happiness filled me. I was glad that she didn't hate me for the fear I had caused her.

And very soon, her stomach erupted with rumbles, alerting her mind that she needed nutrition. I chuckled as a blush rose on her cheeks and I was beginning to grow quite fond of that red tint on her cheeks. "How about we get you some food? You must be starving by the sounds of it," and I had to stifle another laugh when her cheeks darkened.

"A simple sandwich is fine. You needn't create such a big fuss for me," she tried to explain, and I knew that a sandwich, out of all the foods in the world, is what she would choose.

"Nonsense, because you will be staying here, I want to make sure that you are completely healthy again and that will require much need nutrition into you body," I retaliated, hoping it would persuade her that she was a welcome guest here and that mostly everything we had was available to her. "But if a sandwich is what you want, then I'll be happy to make you one. And don't get up, _I'll_ make it for you," Knowing Bella, I knew she would try to help, but I wanted to be the one to be helping her. I wanted to let her know that she needn't depend on herself so much when there were others there for her, and I was willing to be there for her.

I knew Bella would not like being treated so luxuriously so I made a simple bacon, lettuce and tomato sandwich. Simple in it's creation but enough to satisfy the body. Bella would rather prefer a simple concoction such as peanut butter and jelly in her sandwich, but that was too simple for my standards. Quickly I made her food and was about to place it in front of Bella when she suddenly and unexpectedly turned around. I was so close that it was a surprise when our lips met.

It was a split second but nonetheless the feeling I felt, the shock that coursed through me, it was absolutely amazing. There were tingles from my lips shot through my entire body, leaving a warming sensation everywhere in my cold body. And as quickly as it came, Bella recoiled from my lips.

"Oh, I – uh –," she stuttered, her cheeks darkening even more and her eyes downcast. For me, I was utterly speechless myself as an awkward silence filled all around us.

How could this tiny, simple action cause such a discomfort between us?

Bella was the one to speak up first, well out loud because my dear sister Alice was squealing nonsensically in my mind. She would pester me constantly about this action, trying to prove what she saw, was true. That Bella was the one for me. I still thought that for me to be able to be with a human and she loved me back, was simply impossible.

"I'm s-sorry," she whispered, determined not to look at me. Her face was now contorted with fear. Was it that kiss that scared her?

I moved to seat closer to Bella, to sort out our current situation but the moment I neared her, she cringed away, almost as if I would attack her and it killed me. She was so used to that horrible lifestyle of hers that she believed that as if this moment, she was incompetent and I would punish her for her behavior. I hated to have her think like that, to think that I could possibly hurt her.

Gathering all my reasoning, I placed my hand gently under her chin to have her look at me. She stared at me with worry and anxiety, biting her lower lip to show those signs and I smiled at her in a reassuring manner, "Don't apologize Bella, it was a simple mistake," and my heart broke at these words. I couldn't understand why I wanted that kiss to be purposeful and for that to be a mistake, it felt like she wasn't there for me.

Bella remained silent, an array of emotions flashed through her eyes, making it unclear as to what she was feeling at this moment. Slowly and hesitantly, she nodded, agreeing to my statement. Though it broke my heart to know that she agreed to my words, it also made me rejoiced that she knew I wouldn't hurt her because of a mistake.

And in the back of my mind, I heard Alice sigh despondently, I knew what she wanted but it would not be happening anytime soon. As much as I wanted to fall in love with Bella and have her fall in love with me, she couldn't love a monster like me. And right then is when I admitted to myself that I was falling in love. No matter how short of time it had been with her, I, Edward Cullen, was falling in love with Bella Swan.

_**- B -**_

It's been almost half a year that I have now been living at the Cullen household, and it's such a surprise to know that I've managed to stay safe within that time. Just living here has been so wonderful. I am no longer tormented, abused, shamed or alone. I have my very own companions, almost a true family.

Within this week, I have begun to familiarize myself with the house and the family who resides here. At first, it began when I tried to clean up the house, believing it was my duty. But Alice, the sprite-like one, reprimanded me for trying to work around the house when I should be having fun.

At first, I was terrified of her. Surely but slowly, I began to grow familiar with her antics. Alice was very kind-hearted and enjoyed shopping, mainly fashion. It was strange to see someone wear so many different outfits in a day when I was so used to wearing the same old dreary rags for at least a week. Alice took it as her responsibility to care for me in that department.

After she caught me trying to work, she towed me into her room and called for her sister Rosalie to help. They both began to give me a wide assortment of clothing and accessories. Each day, one or sometimes both girls would help me choose what clothes to wear, what accessories to match with it, and how to finish it off with my hair. They were very charitable with me, but when it came to the cosmetics, I wasn't very comfortable wearing it. It would irritate me to no end and they ended up conceding to the fact that I would not wear it. Thanks to Edward, I needn't change my clothing at every hour as well.

As well as learning more about fashion, I was becoming more accustomed with the modern technologies of today. So many new wonders that I have not heard of or experienced and it was all so magnificent to me. Edward was of a great assistance to me. He taught me about these extraordinary things with such patience, and as well as the other members of the Cullen family. And along with learning about new things, each member of the Cullen family helped me through these transitioning times and I learned more about their past.

I remember how Edward explained to me that they were all adopted by Carlisle and Esme. I thought it was tremendously generous of them to do that. Edward also explained to me of the relationships held in the family. He told me how Carlisle was in love with Esme, Emmett with Rosalie, and Jasper with Alice. That helped me understand as to why I found many of the siblings to be close with each other. But from that information, I also sympathized with Edward, the one who was alone in the family. Perhaps I can change that and be his friend, someone for him to be with as well.

But aside from just learning more about Edward and Alice, I was quite curious about the other Cullen members. And I was able to learn more about each one, who they were; they're interests, dislikes, etc.

Carlisle was very gracious and compassionate. He was a doctor at the Forks Hospital, saving lives constantly. He certainly was a change from my chauvinistic father I once had. Then there was his wife, Esme. She was the mother I longed for, and I enjoyed how she would continuously teach me new things that a mother would. I know I feel horrible to think this, but she felt like my mother to me, the one I wanted as my motherly-figure. Esme treated me like an actual daughter and not just a companion to keep company with.

As for the siblings, Emmett and Jasper were a wonderful change from my vile brother, Joshua. Emmett, though how big and burly he may seem, was certainly a child inside, full of wondrous enthusiasm and childlike joy. I did notice that he enjoyed pranks constantly and he was certainly a large version of a teddy bear. He was very amusing to me.

As for Jasper, he was different from Emmett. Instead of having a similar attitude as Emmett, he was more composed and collected. I generally avoided him due to his indifference and sometimes stoic nature. At one time or another, he would sometimes terrify me but the times where I was able to know him better, I did discover he did enjoy historical tales, more surrounding the various wars over the centuries.

And lastly, the last sibling, after Alice, was Rosalie. She was unusual. At one time, Rosalie would accompany Alice in playing 'Dress-up Bella' but then later she would be leering in my direction. Edward says I should not worry too much about this, having explained to me that Rosalie was uncomfortable with change but she was trying her best to get used to this new lifestyle. I hope I wasn't being a bother, but Edward just pushed that thought away from my mind, saying I shouldn't think so lowly of myself. But with Rosalie, I found that she was quite similar to Alice and her likes, just without vast amount of zeal that Alice possess.

Overall, this entirely new life at the Cullen's has been life-changing and amazing. They cared for me, helped me learn, respected me and perhaps, they may come to love me. It was almost pathetic to hope for that, but it was something I was willing to hold on to and long for.

As for myself, physically I have been surely, but slowly. Many of my injuries, including the overly large gash on my side was healing quite nicely. But Carlisle expects, and to my dismay, that it was leave a rather deep scar, reminding me of my difficult past, but I'll survive.

But though my life here was absolutely miraculous, there were a few fixations that lingered in my mind. It was mostly particular thoughts that nagged at me constantly. One was what was going on with Charlie and Joshua? The Cullen's have been telling me that they have been monitoring their actions, but after Joshua had finished his last year of schooling, he remained vague as to his actions. Charlie still had his ongoing career of police chief but the only time he was ever out was to work and to buy groceries, which also made me wonder how they were surviving without my help. But it was as if Charlie and Joshua were trying to isolate themselves from the community and I had a feeling that they were planning something sinister.

The other irksome contemplation was that there was something quite peculiar about the Cullen family. I felt terrible to be thinking of them in such a bad manner but they were different. Their kindness and generosity was welcomed, helping me feel more outgoing and open but their daily behavior was intriguing.

Several times I have noticed their strange diet, or lack of. I have yet to see any of the Cullen members actually eat a morsel of food, however tiny or miniscule it might be. Whenever I asked if they would eat with me, they simply replied that they ate earlier or they were not hungry. At first I suspected that it was because of me that they refused to eat at the same table, but with their kindness and friendly behavior, I later realized that it was not the case.

There were many more that I was quite curious about, their hunting trips, their inhumanly beautiful appearance and their isolation from other human contact. At first I thought it was that it was normal for people to be beautiful but if all children were adopted, wouldn't there be distinguishable differences? As well, I thought their isolation was because they preferred their alone time but it seemed more extreme then usual; no phone calls, house visits and a few letters every so often, mostly being bills or education information.

I refused to inquire Edward about my thoughts, with the fact that he believed I would be offending his family so I held my tongue. But it did not rid that notion from my mind.

As of now, it was nearing mid-October and I was currently comfortably settled in the swinging chair of the Cullen's back porch. I loved this freedom I was given, to be able to be out in nature without being reprimanded for my actions.

Curling up with a new book, selected from the vast collection of Carlisle's study, I was waiting for the Cullen children to return. All siblings, minus Edward, was out for school while Edward said he needed to run an errand, and it was again that I noticed that he left when his eyes were pitch black with purple bags underneath. He left this morning, saying he would return at the same time as the rest of his brothers and sisters.

I smiled inwardly at Edward's kindness. He told me that he was willing to remain at him with me, having to be an intelligent child himself, so he could help me settle in with my new lifestyle. At first I protested, trying to persuade him that it was unnecessary for him to give up his education just for me, but he just laughed it off saying that he can repeat it again if he wanted to. It still made me feel terrible that he would push away his education just like that, but nonetheless, I knew when the discussion was done.

While reading the adventures of Harry Potter, a quite fascinating character, the sound of cars was heard and I smiled. They were home!

I jumped up from my spot, leaving my book at the porch, I would come back later to finish. I took a route around the house to go greet them as usual. Every time they would return, or when anyone would return home, I always greeted them with a "Welcome home!"

It was amazing that in these six months, I was actually smiling, that I was actually happy. Life has been completely amazing for me now and I was definitely not willing to give it up for anything. This was my new home now, I was accepted and I finally have a true family.

But before the words could leave my mouth, I heard a second car racing and screeching loudly to halt just beside Rosalie's vehicle where the Cullen's just exited from. The unbearably loud screech was coming, surprisingly, from Edward's Volvo, and judging by his expression through the glass, he was not happy at all.

Taking a glance at the others, they all looked for confused except for Alice who was watching Edward's car come towards them with pursed lips. My logic commanded me to stay hidden around the corner and I was not planning to ignore that order. And remaining as silent as I could be, I watched as Edward ferocity was unleashed upon the tiny figure that was Alice.

"How could you be so naïve?" Edward shouted, "You shouldn't have brought her here, what if she knows him? You haven't seen anything about him yet so how do you know that she won't jeopardize what we have here!"

To see Edward so angry frightened me, I wanted to run away, to make sure I wasn't, but my cursed curiosity made me stay put. What was he so concerned about?

With an exasperated sigh, Alice retorted calmly, "I would know if anything terrible would happen, _Edward,_" she emphasized his name, "I know everything will be fine. Besides Angela is just fine, would you have been more comfortable if I chose that self-centered bimbo Lauren, or maybe Jessica Stanley who doesn't stop talking or gossiping?" Edward remained silent, though his eyes still glaring at Alice.

"No, I didn't think so! Besides, Angela is just fine; she's quiet, a good worker and the only one who isn't intimidated by us, which quite frankly, is quite a refreshing change!" Alice's anger was beginning to surface, I could see it on her face, but Edward's anger was not yet doused.

"What if you're wrong? You've been wrong before, you thought I was supposed to be with her but that's never happened yet!"

"Well if you weren't so pigheaded you would've been together by now! She's coming here and that's final Edward. I just can't turn my back on her now, I may not care about grades but she needs this assignment to get into university Edward! I will not let her down for the sake of your ignorance! I know that nothing's going to happen so just trust me!" Alice concluded before storming back inside. Jasper quickly chased after her, followed by Edward who had a mix of anger left and a small portion of guilt. I knew Edward doesn't get angry so often, but what was it about this discussion that was having him so riled up? And that conversation that I shouldn't have eavesdropped on, who were they taking about? But more importantly, who was the one that Alice mentioned that Edward was supposed to be with?

These questions swirled my mind but I thought I best let them fade away; it would be foolish to let my curiosity get the better of me.

Eventually the front yard was cleared of the Cullen children as they entered their home. I was torn between staying at here or going inside to face the wrath of their anger. Judging by the sounds through the window, the argument seemed to have risen between all the children. Esme would've ceased it by now, but she was out shopping while Carlisle was still making his rounds at the hospital.

Would they miss my presence if I remained out her a little longer? Judging by their heated discussion, I would assume it most unlikely. But before I could decide my final answer, a muffled _pop_ made it to my ears. I would've assumed the others might've heard, seeming to have sensational hearing, but they continued their argument, apparently very caught up in the debate that was going on between each side.

Should I go see what the trouble was? I was unsure. What if it was someone else who might know Joshua? But what if someone was hurt? I was debating internally what I should do. But in the end, I finally decided that I should go see, in case if someone was hurt.

Taking cautious steps to where I was now hearing a sputtering sound, I almost reached the end of the Cullen driveway when an aggravated yell was heard. The sounds that were emitting from this area were quite constant and loud that I was really astonished that none of the siblings heard it. Their argument must really be quite compelling.

As I neared closer and closer to the area, a light smoke was surrounding around me until I saw a black figure looming over what I assume to be her vehicle. Peering more closely, I found that it was girl who seemed to be having the car troubles. She was quite tall from what I could gather with a fair appearance, nothing terrifying or threatening.

Going by the fact that she appeared to be safe and my logic was not screaming for me to hide, I approached the girl who was beginning to mutter at her car. "_Stupid, unreliable__ piece of shit__…_"

"Uh, e-excuse me?" I stuttered quietly that it almost went unheard, especially over the loud spiting noises her vehicle was making.

By my tiny interruption, the noise startled the girl, causing her to jump backwards and almost stumble over. Luckily though, she managed to hang on to the front of her car, giving her enough support that prevented her from completely falling over. Quickly scanning her surroundings, her eyes landed on me, slightly hidden behind the large oak tree, the one who spoke.

She sighed and stepped up to me, her face becoming slightly covered by the smoky air. "Hi, my name's Angela," she explained, holding out her hand, I tentatively accepted and shook quickly before letting go, "Bella," I quietly replied.

"I'm sorry, my car broke down. I'm not sure what happened but I'm stuck here. I was just wondering if you could help me out." I nodded and she smiled, continuing with her explanation, "Well I was looking for an Alice Cullen but I got lost trying to find her house. I would've had her over at mine, but my place is currently being fumigated for bugs so my family has been staying at a friend's for a while.

"Do you know where she lives? Or if there is anyplace close by that might help me out with my current car problem?" she asked.

I nodded, "You were very nearby," I told Angela, growing more confident with my words at Angela's friendliness. She was very easy to talk to, not threatening at all. I was glad for that, "You've made it to the driveway so the home is not too far away. If you could follow me, Alice is just a few feet away and I can ask Rosalie to help you look at your car?" I suggested and Angela grinned widely.

"Thank you so much!" Angela exclaimed and with another nod, I showed her the rest of the way to the Cullen Mansion. Thankfully the short walk remained silent, no questions asked by this stranger named Angela.

A quick walk later, we were both standing in front of the Cullen's door with my hand just mere inches away from the doorknob. But without warning, the door was suddenly pulled open with an angry and concerned Edward standing at the doorway, his face contorted with a wide range of emotions, going from anger, to fear, to relaxation then to anger again. It was terrifying to see him so angry.

"E-Edward," I squeaked quietly, rather surprised to see him at the door. I supposed their argument ended with some sort of agreement, and by the looks of it, Edward did not look happy about it, or perhaps it was due to another reason.

"Bella!" he exclaimed, pulling me up right in front of him, "Are you alright? You're not hurt or injured in any way? When I realized you weren't around I thought you might've been hurt," he asked frantically as he kept his hands on my shoulders, "I'm sorry I didn't realize earlier, and because of that, you could've been hurt". I just had to smile at Edward's over-protectiveness. But from the corner of my eye, I noticed Angela's inquiring stare, perhaps she knew Edward.

Placing my hands on top of Edward, I replied to his worried question, "Thank you for your concern Edward, I'm fine," and Edward sighed in relief. Another smile hit me when I noticed that I was confident about how I spoke with Edward now, no longer the bumbling and stuttering idiot I once was.

But I continued with my explanation, "This is Angela," gesturing to Angela who smiled at my introduction, standing nervously on the spot, "She said she was having a problem with finding direction here when her car began to cause problems for her. I found her at the end of our driveway and she told me that Alice had invited her," Edward's eyes darted from me to Angela quickly then back to me again and sighed. Perhaps this was the Angela that Alice had mentioned during the argument.

And seemingly out of nowhere, which was another of the odd occurrences I noticed with the Cullen family, Alice appeared by Edward's side. I almost jumped back in fright but managed to luckily maintain myself. I watched as Edward turned a glare in his sister's direction.

"Hey Angela, glad to know you made it! Come on in," Alice greeted, acting as if this was normal, everyday activity. Grudgingly, Edward moved aside to allow our new guest in. Angela entered with a kind smile, "Thank you Edward. And by the way, how's the traveling so far?" Angela asked, and my eyebrows tugged at this question. Traveling? What traveling?

Edward shrugged in response, "Fairly pleasant, I've visited places more up north during the summer, but I plan to visit the areas closer to the equator during the winter," Edward replied casually, as if this was a regular question he would be answering to. Though I remained silent, I was curious as to wonder about his lie. As much as I wanted to ask, it was not my business to know.

"C'mon Angie, let's get going!" Alice exclaimed enthusiastically, "I'm ready to get this started!" and before Angela could register in her mind at Alice's sudden appearance and exclamation, her arm was gripped in Alice's small hands and she was dragged upstairs, undoubtedly to Alice's room to begin their work.

It was done in such a rush that by the moment they disappeared, I was left dumbfounded in front of the door. Edward brought me out of my confusion with a light chuckle, and to my embarrassment, a blush filled my cheeks.

"As usual, Alice and her eccentricity is certainly a stand out in our quiet family, and it is such a surprise when she can remain quiet during classes," Edward commented and that brought me back to my earlier question. Why had Angela asked Edward about his traveling? As far as I knew, Edward never left home except for the occasional errand, but nothing widespread as in Canada.

But knowing that it was not my place to ask, I remained quiet, even if the question burned in my mind. Perhaps one day I will understand the unusualness that is the Cullen family.

* * *

**Just a quick side note, for those who have read this chapter and noticed that it was being deleted and added constantly, I would like to apologize for the inconvience because my account isn't working properly so until I had it all fixed up, I deleted this chapter to make sure that it would be working fine.**

**So quick remainder, because I am in gr. 12, my top priority won't be my writing. I have to focus on my schoolwork a lot now but I will try to work on my story as much as possible. But I do have some action/drama planned for the next chapter so be hopeful for that! **

**Don't forget, feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests. As well, just let me know if I'm missing anything in this chapter, mostly content wise or any catching up that I missed.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can either email me (on profile) or message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


	15. Feelings Show

**Okay, just wow, I hope you guys don't hate me for this delay. You wouldn't believe how hectic everything has been homework so I've been practically spending all my time working on schoolwork. Things have been slowly settling down so I might be able to get the next chapter up asap.**

**Just a few notes though:  
1) Anglea is relevant, and will be shown through this chapter and the next for all those who are wondering  
2) Charlie and Joshua will appear soon, but for now, they've been keeping a low profile for while. I expect couple more chapters they will reappear.  
3) This isn't as action-packed as I hoped it would be...actually well there isn't any at all, but hopefully the fluff I put at the end if sufficent enough...if not...that feel free to hate me all you want  
4) Also, I apologize if this chapter sounds dragged on, it's more of a transition chapter to put in between**

**So I've said it all. Hopefully you all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 14

**Feelings Show**

After I finished dinner, I was settled comfortably on the Cullen couch as Edward and I, shortly joined by Carlisle and Esme, decided to watch a movie. Edward, explaining that he has seen them all, as usual; he let me choose which movie to watch. I smiled and stood up from my spot, examining the vast amount of movies the Cullen's had.

There were so many to choose from, and from a variety of genres from horror, to drama, to comedy and many more. Making a final decision, and not wanting to make the others wait so long, I closed my eyes and randomly choose. I was in a mood for whatever movie and when I opened my eyes, I was pointing towards a modernized version of one of Shakespeare's play, Romeo and Juliet, and one of my more favorite plays.

Setting it up as how Edward had showed me, the DVD was set and I was back in my comfortable seat with Edward by my side. Along with Edward, Esme took it as her responsibility to provide something to nibble on while I watched. I noticed yet again that the Cullen's did not take any for themselves.

Ready to watch, I comfortably waited for the movie to begin. However before the credits even appeared, Alice strolled down with Angela. "Ah," she began and Edward paused the movie, "After two long hours, we have completed one eighth of our project! Success to us!" she exclaimed gleefully. Edward rolled his eyes while I smiled in amusement.

"Congratulations Alice, Angela," Carlisle praised. Alice beamed and sat down beside Edward, Angela following suit but on my right.

"So what are we watching?" Alice asked excitedly, "I demand a break from all those hours!"

Once more, Edward rolled his eyes but nonetheless, answered Alice's question. She then turned to Bella and exclaimed excitedly, "Oh, Romeo and Juliet! Amazing choice, Bella!" then turning to Angela, she asked "Can you stay and watch with us?"

Angela glanced at the silver watch on her wrist; it was half past six, "It's no problem at all. My mom told me I need to be back by nine o' clock at the latest so I guess it's alright if I stay. Thanks a lot,"

Alice smiled joyfully, "Great! Have some Skittles!"

_**- X -**_

The rest of the Cullen's decided to join us at some point in time through the movie. Rosalie and Emmett had finished on repairing Angela's vehicle, much to Angela's appreciation, and Jasper, while I was unaware of what his previous activities were before he came. But it was a time during the end of the current film that Carlisle was spirited away by a phone call, and evidently it was something of urgency because a family meeting was called. All that was left was Angela and I, seated comfortably on the couch and shyly, mostly on my part, getting to know one another.

"Then you are visiting just for a short while then?" Angela asked, genuinely curious about who I actually am.

I nodded, "Though Esme is a great aunt; my mother wishes me back home to Canada sometime soon. It was due to health concerns back home with my family that they sent me here to live with Aunt Esme. But I estimate one or two more months before I depart and there is still so much for me to see and do here," I fibbed. Though I hated to lie, it was the only way for me to keep my identity secret.

"Wow, to imagine staying here for that long. Don't you have school to worry about? Or friends?" Angela wondered concernedly, her eyes wide with interest.

Shaking my head, I replied, "I've been home-schooled and because Edward is choosing that path, I will be with him for my educational needs. As for friends, socially it was hard for me to get along with others. I guess I was just…different," Though there was some sliver of truth behind this tale, it was hard to believe that I could lie so freely and easily.

"That's a shame, you seem like a really friendly person to get along with, Bella," Angela complimented and I smiled appreciatively at her, "And if you would like to get out, would you like to join me on a shopping trip to Port Angeles?"

This question just lit up my eyes, to be able to spend time with others and shopping freely without worries. Lately, the question of Joshua and Charlie's whereabouts weren't clouding my mind and I've always wanted to be able to make more friends. But as much as I wanted to go, there were a certain difficulty holding me back; Edward's approval.

Though I appreciate very much what Edward has been doing for me, would he let me go clothes shopping with Angela? I'm sure he wouldn't mind with Alice or Rosalie, but with Angela, I remembered how he was so angry with her just being here. Just what was he so angry about? Angela was kind and quiet, no violent aura around her, so what was Edward concerned about?

Angela was waiting for my answer, "I would really love to join you but I would have to ask permission from Aunt Esme," well it was more so Edward.

"That's no problem at all," Angela responded cheerfully, "Today's only Thursday so I'll be here again tomorrow to work on that homework assignment with Alice. The trip's not until Saturday so you can let me know tomorrow,"

I nodded, smiling appreciatively at Alice, "That sounds good," I replied, "I will be sure to let you know -," but I was interrupted by a loud ringing noise, coming specifically from Angela's person.

"Oh, I'm sorry, excuse me," Angela mumbled, pulling out something silver, and what I believe to be called a 'cell phone'. "Hello?" she answered into the receiver. I waited patiently for Angela to continue her conversation with whoever was on the other line. She began bickering, to who I assumed was her mother.

"Okay, bye mom. Love you," and with that last note, she hung up the phone, ending the conversation.

Angela turned to me, "I'm sorry about that, my mom was just worrying because I was supposed to give her a phone call around seven but watching the movie and all, well I assume you could hear my part of the conversation anyway," I nodded and looked at the time, it was indeed past the time Angela informed her mother when she would call home. It was ten to eight.

"Well I suppose I should be off. I'd like to get home before dark and something tells me I might get lost again," Angela sighed, getting up from her spot on the couch. And it was at that exact moment that when Angela stood, Alice appeared with Edward at her side.

"Are you leaving Angela?" Alice asked, coming to stand beside her, Edward in tow. Angela nodded, "My mom's getting paranoid again so I better head on home. I suppose I'll be coming over again tomorrow?"

Alice nodded firmly, "Of course!" and with a smile and wave to Edward and me, Alice escorted Angela to her car. "It was nice meeting you Angela," I saluted and the door closed.

"She was very nice Edward," I spoke up, turning to him as soon as the door shut, "I really like her," I was hoping that by saying my comments, it may persuade him to say yes to go on an outing with Angela.

"Yes, she is very nice. She's quieter than most girls I know at school," he agreed. He seemed to like Angela as well; perhaps it may be easier to have him allow me to go.

Deciding not to wait, I asked the question right away, "Angela asked if I would like to go on a shopping trip with her to Port Angeles on Saturday, may I go?" I spoke quickly, but I assumed that Edward would make sense of it, he always does somehow.

Edward glanced at me inquisitively, "Please Edward?" I tried to plead, staring at him with my eyes wide. I really did want to go, to explore more of what was out there.

_**- E -**_

Bella seemed to being enjoying the movie as I noticed that her eyes were fixated on the large screen. She sat there, practically unmoving as she drank in what was happening - Romeo and Juliet, the newer version with what's-his-name. Modern actors today though, I'd have to admit, were more believable and a little more pretentious then the actors I remember from my day.

Shortly before the movie ended, perhaps maybe ten minutes left, Carlisle received a phone call, and with our vampire abilities, we, minus Bella and Angela, could hear the conversation between Carlisle and what we discovered to be his old friend.

After he finished, he called all of us, and once again minus Bella and Angela, into his study to discuss certain things.

"As you must have heard, I have an old friend who wants to visit. His name is David; I haven't seen him in centuries. He has something that he would like to discuss as well as wanting to catch up. He says he has some news which I am quite eager to find out about," Carlisle explained.

"Is there a certain date?" Esme asked. Though we heard a drabble of the conversation, it was almost instinctual to ask these questions, even after almost a hundred years to vampire heightened abilities.

Carlisle sighed, "He would like to visit this Saturday. He tells me that he is already somewhat near the vicinity and perhaps would take two days before he arrives," Carlisle clarified. I knew what was bothering him, "Well what do you suggest we do about Bella?"

Esme realized the horror, "What can we do? She may not be safe here and yet she may not want to leave,"

"Well we can't have her stay here, and David knows of all of you through the phone call, he's also very eager to meet the other animal-drinking vampires," Carlisle sighed again. I quickly turned to Alice, "Do you see anything that might put Bella in harm?"

I will not have her in danger in anyway, even if I have to take her away myself. Alice closed her eyes, and smiled widely. "Nope, everything looks fine, but prepare yourself for some self-brooding," she advised and before I could retort, she whisked out of the room, "Angela's leaving, I better see her off,"

"Alice, you tell me what you're hiding!" I exclaimed, chasing after her. But before I could get an answer, we arrived at the living room, where Angela and Bella were currently seated. Sometimes I cursed this speed.

Alice was smirking; I could see it in her mind, "Are you leaving Angela?" Alice asked, surprising Angela and Bella slightly, but they hid it well.

Angela nodded, "My mom's getting paranoid again so I better head on home. I suppose I should be coming over again tomorrow?" Angela sort of made that a statement and a question at the same time.

Alice's response was overly enthusiastic as she nodded firmly, "Of course!" and with a smile and wave to Bella and I, Alice strode over to escort Angela to her car, "It was nice meeting you Angela," Bella bid to her and the door shut.

"She's very nice Edward," Bella immediately spoke up, which surprised me because she was not usually this forward, "I really like her," and for some reason, something told me that she wanted something. Perhaps this is what Alice was implying earlier.

"Yes, she is very nice. She's quieter than most girls I know at school," I agreed wholeheartedly and honestly. Angela was really the only one at that godforsaken school. I was quite glad overall though that I at least had my family with me while I attended.

I watched Bella as she struggled with her dilemma. I could tell that she wanted something, and she was always timid whenever she tried to ask, "Angela asked if I would like to go to a shopping trip with her to Port Angeles on Saturday, may I go?" she asked quite hurriedly. I smiled to myself about that days where she would be so quiet and I could hardly get a word out of her, this has been such a dramatic change, but in a good way.

Bella stared at me with such wide eyes "Please Edward?" sometimes I thought that she knows what that look does to me; it's so hard to say no. I suppose she really wanted to go.

It was hard to make a decision; I was weary of what may happen to her when I'm not there because this Saturday is when Carlisle's friend is visiting. I would like to avoid leaving Bella alone whenever I can, I can't help but feel overprotective around her.

Before I could decide what to choose, Alice waltzed into the room, shutting the door rather unnecessarily loud.

"Well Angela had a fun time!" Angela explained, standing beside Bella, "And it is getting late. Why don't you take a shower and then head on to bed in a little while Bella? I bet you're getting tired," I knew Alice was up to something - she wouldn't normally have had me dodged Bella's question like this. I couldn't find in her mind what she wanted.

Bella glanced at the clock, it wasn't that late, Bella was usually asleep around midnight sometimes, nevertheless she didn't argue. "Alright Alice," and with a stretch, she headed up the stairs, "I'll have your pajamas all laid out for you when you come out!" Alice shouted after her.

I rolled my eyes at Alice, "Alice, she's not five years old, and she doesn't need to always make a fashion statement whenever she falls asleep," I tried to reprimand. But I was glad that Alice chose conservative clothing that hides Bella's injuries because it always seemed to me that Bella felt more secured when she wasn't so exposed.

Once Bella disappeared from sight, Alice quickly turned to me, "So what are you going to say to her?" she asked inquiringly.

"Say what?" Jasper asked as he, Emmett and Rose appeared in the doorway to the living room. Jasper strode beside Alice and pecked her on the cheek. They both sat down on the loveseat, Emmett and Rose on the one beside and I chose to remain standing.

"Bella asked if she could go shopping with Angela on Saturday," Alice reiterated for the newcomers, "And Edward is having a dilemma in trying to figure out what to say,"

Emmett scoffed, "Well what's so hard about that? Just let her go," thankfully, Rosalie got to him before I could, she slapped hardly on the head, "You oaf! Edward can't let her just go, how is supposed to take care of her. If she has difficulty being out in town with one of us, how do you think she'll feel being on her own even further from home?" Rosalie exclaimed. Emmett rubbed his head, staring apologetically at me. "Oh," was all he could say.

"Well," Jasper brought up, "when she asked, I could feel that she was eager and excited to out with Angela. Maybe she feels more safe being in another city, a place where Joshua doesn't live in. Besides, it would be good for her to make more friends out of our household, you even said it yourself Edward, you like Angela," Jasper retorted, and grudgingly, I couldn't help but agree with that.

I don't want to restrain Bella to always being around me and keeping her confined in Forks, but I was scared for what might happen to her out there in the unknown without me.

"Well what do you plan to say to Bella then, Edward?" Emmett asked. I shook my head, "I don't know. Well do you see anything happening Alice?"

Alice was internally debating if she should tell me or not, but she was keeping her secret well-hidden. "Alice," I tried to warn menacingly, and she sighed, giving in. "I see you'll say yes because she's there in Port Angeles with Angela, but I can't see any further then that," I groaned. That made things more difficult. What if something happened to Bella? I wouldn't be there, I would be here!

"Well you better decide soon Edward, though what I told you is the clearest, it's not completely set in stone. I'm going to choose some clothes for Bella and I'll be back down in ten minutes. Rose, care to join me?" Rosalie nodded and giving a kiss to her husband, she followed Alice up the stairs.

"Yo man, what a predicament," Emmett oh-so-wonderfully stated, "Have fun with your decision!"

"Thanks Emmett," I replied, rolling my eyes. And only Emmett can really combine 'yo' and 'predicament' in the same sentence.

While waiting for Bella, I collapsed on a loveseat, my mind brooding over my current predicament, as Emmett stated. It was a little difficult to concentrate though with Emmett and Jasper, who decided to play a game and were now in an argument on who gets to be what character.

Ten minutes later, staying true to her word, Alice came down with Rosalie and Bella. This time, Alice chose to dress Bella in a pair of red cotton pants with a white decorated on the hem of the left leg, and white-long sleeved shirt with a picture of the earth on it, and words that wrote "Save the Planet!" in blue and green. Because the neck was a v-shape, Alice covered Bella's neck with a cotton woven, pink, green and blue stripped scarf that hung in front of her. Then Rosalie placed some matching red slippers and fixed Bella's semi-wet hair into a messy bun with a red headband to keep back her bangs, though a few escaped the binding to perfectly frame her face. Though Alice may purse her lips together at this simple ensemble, to me, Bella could possibly be, no she is, the most beautiful and perfect image of splendor. She was an absolute goddess.

"Hey Bella," Emmett and Jasper greeted, tearing themselves away temporarily from their game, after the deed was done, they quickly resumed where they left off. Nothing will hinder the competition they have with one another in video games. Sometimes I worry about them.

"Hi Emmett, hi Jasper," Bella replied as she descended from the stairs. When her eyes landed on me, I felt something strange, something that burst within me and I couldn't contain it. What was it that I felt? I saw Alice who sent me a knowing glance but it was nothing that her mind didn't betray.

"Bella, you look positively adorable," Esme complimented as she and Carlisle entered from one the kitchen. It was odd because I can't recall when they went there but I decided to not to brood over it. Bella blushed at Esme's statement and muttered a shy and quiet thank you.

Simply smiling, I took Bella's hand in mine. I was glad that she didn't mind my cold hands and she was even willing to take away the fabric that covered her hand because of the extra long sleeves. It made me glad to know that Bella trusted me, "C'mon, how does a cup of milk sound?" Bella returned my smile and nodded eagerly.

From the back of my mind, I swear I heard a chorus of 'Aw's go through everyone's mind, but it might've been my imagination. Well, except for Alice - she had spoken hers out loud. This had caused Bella to blush furiously. I turned to glare at Alice, but she ignored me and continued to grin widely. She knows something, but what?

I decided not to press my question on her and proceeded with Bella into the kitchen. Sitting her down, I went to retrieve Bella's milk.

"Edward?" Bella asked. Her stuttering had returned. It pained me whenever she did it because it meant she was scared. I didn't want her to be scared; I want her to be happy.

"Bella what is it?" I asked concernedly, temporarily ceasing my actions to pour milk into a cup. I strode towards Bella to stand in front of her. Taking her hands in mind, she looked worriedly up at me, "Please Bella, what's wrong?"

"I – uh," with a sigh, she turned her head away from me as she replied, "I was scared to ask if I could go with Angela to Port Angeles. You hadn't replied yet and I thought maybe you wouldn't let me, but I wanted to try. You're not angry are you?" she asked timidly. I sighed with relief and chuckled as Bella looked up at me surprised.

"Silly Bella, you should know by now not to feel scared when you want to ask something. I thought you trusted me," I exclaimed with mock anger. Bella was used to my teasing and her mood quickly lightened. "I'm sorry Edward,"

"Stop apologizing, you have nothing to be sorry about. And that also means that you can't apologize for apologizing," I added in. She closed her mouth at that statement and I couldn't help but laugh, which in turn, made her cheeks blush deeply.

I resumed my task of fetching Bella's cup of milk. She had one every night for she was having difficulties sleeping and milk was rumored to help calm the mind and sleep peacefully. Now this fact hasn't been completely proven but it's been working effectively for Bella. But I remember that one fateful night, just a few days of living with her, when the nightmares began.

_**- x -**_

_I was lounging with my family comfortably in the sitting room while we waited for night to pass and morning to__ arrive__. Well, mostly we were waiting for Bella to awake__n__. I__t__ was midnight, Bella only having gone to sleep just a mere two hours ago so only eight more hours. I was waiting aggravatingly and quite impatiently for that moment to come. _

_Things were going quite normally as always, even with a sleeping human above us. Emmett and Jasper were playing some mindless video gam__e.__ Alice and Rosalie were in a deep conversation about fashion or something of the sorts, Esme was cuddled comfortably at Carlisle's side with a book in her lap and Carlisle was perfectly content with sitting there, his wife in his arms and absently stroking her hair. While for I, it was another story. I felt fidgety and restless, and I could not keep my mind preoccupied on __any given__ task.__ Bella was always on my mind.__ She was just so intriguing; I couldn't understand why it was like this._

_Then suddenly, the usual routine was broken by Jasper's outburst. He immediately stood up from his spot on the ground, every pair of eyes on him as he threw down the controller to the floor, just not hard enough to break it. "Tha__t'__s it, I can't stand it anymore!" Jasper exclaimed in my direction. Though I was confused at why Jasper was angry towards me, I was glad that he was not loud enough to wake up Bella._

"_What's wrong Jasper?" Alice asked, striding over towards her husband in hopes to comfort him by wrapping her arms around him. _

_Jasper glared in my direction, but sighed as he tried to regain his emotions. It was strange to see his calm composure overtaken by anger and vehemence. "Find a hobby or something constructive, just stop being so – so worried!" It surprised me to here the reason with for his outburst, and even more surprising that it was because of my current worrisome behavior._

"_Oh," I said sorrowfully, "I didn't think that I was being that much of an influence on you Jasper. I'm terribly sorry," and Jasper anger was slowly ebbing away. The rest of my family watched in silence the conflict ensued between me and Jasper._

"_We all know why you're so worried Edward, and we're all concerned about her too. But being here with us, she's safer so just, take it down a notch, okay?" Jasper negotiated._

"_Alright, I'll try. I'm really sorry though Jas-," then I was cut off by the look on Jasper's face. It had changed dramatically from the expression of anger he felt to something of deep sorrow and pain. _

_His mind was racing with thoughts of loss, fear, confinement and he couldn't help but crumple to the ground with all that emotion. But while my family went to the aid of my brother, as concerned as I was for him, my thoughts rushed to Bella. Those were her feelings, something was happening to her. 'Bella, please be safe, please!' was all I could think as I burst into her room. _

_I was glad to see that there wasn't anyone in the room with her, someone who may have somehow gotten past us. Bella was completely alone, lying in her bed and still asleep, but it wasn't a comforting sleep. Her sheets were twisted and contorted around her body; a light sheen of sweat covered her face as her expression was of one that wore deep sorrow, pain, and fear. They were the emotions Jasper felt and the nightmares Bella were having. Along with those painful dreams, she was muttering, moaning, pleading. It was so hard to tell, she pleaded and cried, she wanted freedom but all she received was pain. It hurt me so much to see her like this, I needed to do something._

_Quickly striding to her bed, I untangled her from the sheets, the hem slightly moist from the sweat. Once the sheets were removed, I lifted Bella into my arms; she was arm and struggling, trying to get away from me. Placing myself, and Bella into a comfortable position, without waking her up, I had her in my arms, whispering tender words of comfort and protection. _

"_Bella I'm here," I whispered soothingly into her ear as I held her tightly, her back resting against my chest. Her arms managed to wrap around me, letting me know that she was slowly recovering. "I'm here Bella, you're safe,"_

_And it was there that I felt completely and wonderfully in love, though I didn't consciously realize it. Having her in my arms, it was a God-given wonder, a beautiful gift, and I was fortunate to receive it. I would not let her go, I would not hurt her, and I would protect her with every fiber of my being. Bella is my heart, my soul, and my very being, something I just realized. Bella was my other half. _

_**- X -**_

"There you go," I said cheerily as I handed Bella her milk. Smiling gratefully, Bella decided to drink her milk slow. I predicted she wanted to continue our conversation. And my prediction was confirmed by the facial expression on her face. Bella was eager to know if she was allowed to go to Port Angeles with Angela or not.

I sighed, deciding on my next course of action. Taking the glass from Bella's hand, I set it down on took her free hands in mine. "Bella, you know how much I care for you and that I would do whatever it took to keep you safe. But that also means giving you some freedom if you so wish it. So if you would like to go to Port Angeles with Angela, you may go if you would like to do so," and the grin on Bella's face could not be any wider.

"Oh thank you Edward!" she exclaimed excitedly, and her arms wrapped around my neck in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

In the back of my mind, I heard murmurs of approval from my family who were curiously listening into our conversation from the living room. Not like it'd be any more challenging from any other rooms in our home.

"Just one more thing Bella," I continued, stepping back slightly to look her in the eyes. Bella nodded, and listened carefully. "Please be careful… I don't want to lose you," my voice reduced to a whisper, and I neared closer towards Bella.

"E-Edward" Bella breathed. I could feel the coolness of her breath on my face, and I inhaled deeply at that intoxicating scent. My hand moved towards her face, cupping her delicate cheek that still had faint traces of red painted on them.

"Bella," I spoke softly, gently, "I think – I think…" and unconsciously, I was moving closer and closer towards her. "Think what Edward?" her breath sent me spiraling downwards into crazy intoxication, I couldn't bear it anymore.

"I think I love you," I finally said, and kissed her. I poured all my passion and love that I had for her; I finally admitted to my feelings, to this feeling inside me. I was falling, falling hard for Isabella Swan and I couldn't be any happier.

I leaned back, to see Bella was completely stunned silent. Her eyes were wide and confused, and I felt all hope diminish within me. But that was until Bella smiled softly, and leaned closer towards me, "I – I think I love you too," and this time, she kissed me.

**So there it was, I hope my love scene was good. It just come onto me as an inspriation. I really liked it and I hope you all did too. **

**And if you all hate me by the end of this chapter, feel free to express it. But I'm letting you all know, I hope you have lots of patience because my next update might be a while...but I'm hoping near Halloween, or if possible, sometime earlier. **

**Don't forget, feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests. As well, just let me know if I'm missing anything in this chapter, mostly content wise or any catching up that I missed.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can just message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus **

**Oh, and Happy Thanksgiving! (For Canada that is anyway. Happy early Thanksgiving for the US)**


	16. Destiny Intervenes

**Dear Readers,**

**First of all, I would like to say that I am sorry for the wait. I know it has been an atrociously long time since I've lasted posted but hopefully you can all forgive me and keep on reading. I just didn't expect my last year of high school to be tremendously boring with a lot of pointless work.**

**Sadly, I have lost interest in Twilight, thus the long pause in my story, but I am determined to keep Hidden Away going. Hopefully you are all patient with me, if not, well thanks for reading anyway. This next chapter has some added twists, although I'm not sure if any other stories have said anything because as I said, I haven't been reading fanfiction in a while.**

**Those who stuck by thank you for all your reviews and praise, I really appreciate and by knowing that you all want me to continue just encourages me to keep on writing! Thank you so much!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 15  
****Destiny Intervenes**

"Bella, meet my friend Jessica Stanley. I hope you don't mind that she's coming along?" Angela asked as I entered the car.

Jessica Stanley was sitting in the backseat, smiling widely in what was supposedly a friendly gesture, but her overly excited grin appeared slightly unnerving. Nonetheless, I decided to make an effort to get to know her. After all, if it wasn't for Angela, I wouldn't be able to experience this independence.

"What's it like staying at the Cullen's?" Jessica quickly inquired just as I had my seatbelt buckled. I glanced over at Angela who returned a sheepish look as she began to pull out of the driveway. I saw Edward's face from his bedroom window and smiled his way. He returned the favour and I felt the warmth spread.

Returning back to Jessica, I answered, "They are very nice, very friendly, and it feels so much like home."

Jessica looked wistful. "It would be absolutely amazing to live with the Cullen's! Especially _Edward_!" she sighed. From the corner of my eye, I saw Angela roll her eyes slightly and I had to agree, Jessica was a little…eccentric and perhaps boy-crazy. "Edward is a major hottie; I would give anything to be with him,"

Though I knew Jessica's wishes were innocent enough, I couldn't help the protective reaction that rose in me. After Edward confessed his true feelings, we've been together almost always. Not much has really changed seeing as we were always seen together beforehand, we were just more affectionate. Edward was really sweet and just having him there with me just gave me this tingly feeling inside. Edward is the best thing that has ever happened to me. Ever since we met in the woods, he's always been my saviour, in one form or another.

As the ride continued, Jessica ranted relentlessly about the Cullen's beautiful magnificence, greatness, 'hotness', etc. from the backseat. Angela and I remained quiet in the front. Jessica was indeed talkative so there was no need for us.

I watched the scenery as I passed by, well more specifically, the nature that surrounded the roads. It was breathtaking. No matter how many times I have seen them, it would never cease to amaze me. I made sure to take in as much as again, take in all those things that Charlie deprived from me.

"Welcome to Port Angeles, Bella" Angela announced as crossed the line. "I'm pretty sure you'll love it here, there's shops and boutiques, cafes, a movie theater, so we'll have plenty of stuff to do!"

"Wait! You've never been to Port Angeles, _ever?_" Jessica asked, completely aghast.

I shook my head, "No, this is my first time. I don't explore much and with Esme she always moves constantly so that delays our sightseeing expeditions," I answered. Jessica was still astonished.

For some reason though, I could not understand why these lies could come so easily? Was it a repressed rebelliousness that together with freedom, created this emerging and entirely different personality?

Angela parked in front of a cozy-looking coffee shop. "How about some coffee and something to eat before we walk around? I had a small lunch so I could really use some food right now," Angela suggested. It was a good idea.

I made sure I had money in my pocket. Edward gave me plenty as well as Alice, which summed up to more than perhaps a hundred dollars. They were insistent that I had enough money to spend, but with Esme and Carlisle's help, I managed to reduce it to half its size. I was quite sure that I would not be spending too much of their money, perhaps just to buy food and a small trinket, but that was it. So in the end, the compromise was set.

Making sure we were comfortable and settled in, the waitress took our orders. I ordered a simple hot chocolate and butter croissant for myself. We conversed about anything. As our discussion, I recalled many of the "important" issues Alice explained to me, all concerning about the proper fashion and what was "in". Then Esme and Edward clarified about money and prices so I would have at least common knowledge about how society works, things I wouldn't find in books or encyclopedias.

"So tell us a little more about yourself," Jessica suggested. "Like what you're like, interests, hobbies, family, and maybe your relations with the Cullen's…" Jessica insinuated. I knew what she meant by my relations, it was more specifically my relations with Edward rather than the rest.

Nonetheless, I complied. "I'm originally from Canada. Esme is my mother's sister and I visit her from time to time, though now it may be indefinitely because my mother met a man in Paris," I remember practicing this constantly until I got it perfect, "My father died when I was three years old in a car accident - no siblings" Oh, if only this was true. "And I love to read."

Angela looked genuinely interested while Jessica feigned interest. "So are you related to any of the Cullen kids?" Jessica asked eagerly. Angela gave her a surprised look but Jessica either ignored it or was completely oblivious.

"Because they are all adopted, I am not blood-related to any, but nonetheless, I love them all. They are truly my family," Jessica nodded, clearly satisfied with my answer. Perhaps I should have told her about Edward but she seemed happy with her fantasies, so I let her be.

After a few more minutes of relaxation and conversation, we proceeded to do what I was brought here for, shopping. Hour after hour we tried on new clothing, walked around, tried on more clothes, browsed, then tried on even more clothes. I was exhausted by the time twilight was only a few minutes away.

"Wow, five hours of shopping. This has been awesome!" Jessica exclaimed as we settled ourselves into another café for a break. "These clothes are amazing and I can't wait to wear them to school on Monday," Angela and I nodded in agreement, well for me; I would only be wearing them at home.

Though Jessica had many shopping bags with her, it could not compete with the vast amount that Alice brought home from her shopping trips. As for myself, I had only bought a black hooded sweater and an interesting movie that I thought Edward might enjoy as well, Phantom of the Opera.

"So where should we go next?" Angela brought up after we ordered our food.

Taking a sip of my iced tea, I pondered on this question. "I saw this cute boutique near the Italian restaurant, Bella something," Jessica suggested.

"Well Bella, are you up for some more shopping?"

"Actually, there was this bookstore I remember seeing only a few blocks away from the boutique that I was interested in. Perhaps I could travel there myself and then meet you there? It will only take me ten, fifteen minutes or so," I altered.

Angela nodded, "Sounds fine, but are you sure you want to go by yourself?"

"Thanks for your concern, but I should be alright. I know you'd still like to shop more for clothes, so you two can go on ahead to the boutique and I'll will meet you there,"

I could see Angela was reluctant to leave me on my own, but I would not be dissuaded. I didn't want her to sacrifice her time just so she could keep me company. Besides, I'm sure that I would be perfectly fine. This would be my chance at complete independence and I was excited.

"All right Bella, if that's what you want," Angela conceded, sighing halfheartedly.

I nodded and smiled gratefully in her direction. Grabbing my shopping bag, I proceeded to leave, "Don't forget Bella, twenty minutes tops and then meets us back at the boutique okay?" Angela reminded. I nodded, she reminded me of Edward with her protective nature.

I was excited and scared that I was on my own. Traveling to where I recalled the bookshop to be, I found it successfully. Indeed the store was colourfully stocked and not only was I able to purchase a new book, the written version of Phantom of the Opera, I managed to find a book of Chinese recipes that I'd thought Esme would be interested. Esme adores cooking and the food looked quite delicious enough that I would be happy to try out a few of those concoctions out.

Although I was still brooding over the fact that I never saw the Cullen family eat anything, the same routine continued where they had prepared food for me, ignoring my protests, and either told me they were not hungry or they already ate.

Upon leaving the bookstore, I noticed that I still had ten minutes left before I had to find Angela. I was debating on staying to browse longer or to go back. In the end, I decided that perhaps it would be best if I returned.

The only problem was that it had gotten darker - much darker then I expected. I could only vaguely remember where the route was back to the boutique. To the best of my ability, I walked on, looking for anything that seemed familiar. I needed to find Angela and Jessica soon before it was completely black.

I walked and walked until I finally conceded to the fact that I was hopelessly lost. How could this happen? How could I have been so stupidly naïve as to put myself in this unnecessary predicament? I had to experience my own independence, I had to go see the bookstore, I had to foolishly say no to Edward, who wanted to come.

Gazing at my surroundings, I realized that I was walking towards the quieter part of town, just a few shops that were more obsolete and extreme that the tourists usually avoided. I knew that the boutique that Angela was speaking of was quite popular so I decided to turn around and head back to where there would be more lights and more people.

As I turned, I was stopped in my tracks and I saw two large and burly men standing only a few feet away from me. Two quick strides and they would be directly in front of me in no time; I just hoped they wouldn't come any further.

That hope was quickly destroyed as they smirked advantageously.

"Hey Joe, check out that sweetie pie, she looks sweet enough to eat," the smaller of the men hollered. They were both quite atrocious, muscular or course, and held a lingering smell of alcohol and possibly drugs.

"Yo hotstuff!" Joe yelled, "Wanna have a fun time with us? WHOO!" I'm sure there were drugs mixed in somewhere with that alcohol. I took a step back

"Baby, baby, baby, you lookin' fine! Where you trying to run off too?!" I heard a voice behind me. I whirled around to see one more man, just as large and burly as the two before me. This was not good - I was cornered.

I didn't realize that the two men in front of me had moved and before I knew it, I had two sets of hands holding me and dragging me towards a dark alleyway.

They pushed me roughly against the back wall, lit dimly by an ugly orange lamp. The largest of the gang, who I assumed to be the leader, stood in front of me, with Joe and the other guy, held me against the wall, so I couldn't escape.

The leader leaned in closer towards me, his breath, filled with the nauseating scent of alcohol, fanned across my face. I tried to struggle free, but my arms were held down. I tried to push him away, but my hips were pushed firmly against the wall. I tried to scream, but his mouth covered mine.

"I think we've got ourselves a virgin, Kyle," Joe purred as he kissed down my neck. The leader, named Paul, withdrew from me and smirked.

"All the better," he simply said before he slowly inched his way up my thigh. Out of all the days to wear a skirt, it had to be this way. I tried to scream again, but something slashed against my skin. A palm muffled my cry.

"Shh," Kyle whispered, "We wouldn't want to be disturbed now would we?" my eye caught a gleam in his hands, the blade he used to quiet me with. Tears streamed down my face and I slowly shook my head.

"Good," and before I knew it, my blouse was torn off, my skirt was pulled off, and I was immediately attacked by an onslaught of disgusting hands and wet lips, touching me in places I that had me crying in pain. I pleaded for them to stop, but they either ignored me or attacked me again.

"Well how about we took those tiny, sexy pieces off to see what you're hiding behind them, hmm?" the unnamed one suggested. All of their grins returned full-fledged.

"No, no, NO!" I screamed, struggling even harder, but it was futile. Slowly, oh so agonizingly slow, each one of their hands inched to my scanty pieces of clothes, two for my bra, one pair for the one that hid my lower regions. My tears were streaming down my face, my body hurt all over, but no matter what, I wouldn't give up if I could fight. "Please stop!" I cried.

They disregarded my plea.

"I believe the lady wants you to stop," a deep voice spoke out behind us.

_**- E -**_

I was apprehensive about letting Bella leave without me. Would she be all right? What if something happened and I wasn't there to protect her? These thoughts, these questions, they were enough to drive me to the brink of insanity.

"I swear to God! Edward, if you can't control yourself, I will have you so high out of your mind that you won't be able to register the fact that you're slowly being disemboweled by my own bloody hands!" Jasper practically shouted from the loveseat beside Alice.

I winced at the volume of his voice, but I couldn't blame him for being so angry. I suppose I was worrying a little too much than necessary.

"Calm yourself dear," Esme soothed, patting him on the shoulder while Alice held the other whilst giving me a glare in my direction.

We were all situated in the living room, each one of us with our partner on a loveseat, though I was without mine - the very thought of it made me feel lonely. David would arrive in a couple of hours, where Bella had left a few hours ago at noon.

"Excuse me please!" Jasper announced, standing up with an annoyed leer in my direction. Alice followed worriedly as they exited through the backdoor of the kitchen and into Esme's garden.

Esme moved to sit beside me, Carlisle on the other side. "Don't worry, Edward. I'm positive that Bella will be fine. She's a strong girl," Esme tried to soothe.

Carlisle patted my back comfortingly. "She's right Edward, I highly doubt that anything will happen," he tried to reassure. It worked, slightly.

_Ding Dong!_

"Oh, David's arrived," Carlisle exclaimed. Alice and Jasper immediately resumed their place on the loveseat as Carlisle strode towards the door to let in his guest. We waited in silence as Carlisle greeted his guest.

"David, it's wonderful to see you again!" we heard Carlisle exclaimed for the front entrance. From Carlisle's mind, I could see the David and the other guest he brought with him.

David had a strong build to him; lean yet muscular at the same time. He was a handsome man, with short jet-black hair and an air of cleverness and humor mixed into one. A strange combination but it suited him well. His companion was also a one that held much a magnificent beauty. It was higher than of regular vampire standards, almost as similar to Rosalie's appearance.

This unnamed guest was indeed female, most likely David's mate I assume. This Asian descendent, perhaps Chinese or Vietnamese, vampire had long and silken black hair, a slim, athletic figure, and held a vivacious and graceful manner. They had the appearance of a perfect couple, love practically radiating between them.

"It's been too long Carlisle," David greeted in return; giving him a friendly embrace.

"Why don't you and your lovely guest come in? My family is most eager to meet you both!"

"Ah yes, the 'vegetarians'," David remembered as Carlisle led David and his supposed mate into the living room. David sat on the last available loveseat, his mate by his side of course, while Carlisle moved to his rightful spot by his wife.

"David, this is my wife Esme," Carlisle introduced, "along with my sons and daughters, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper." We gave a small indication of who was who.

"Amazing," David muttered to himself while rubbing his mate's hand, "Simply amazing. It baffles me on how you manage to survive off of animal's blood. How on earth do you do it?" It was obvious that David was clearly overexcited by this accomplishment.

"A lot of hard work and determination," Emmett replied, feeling quite smug, "but it's not so bad when you start on animal blood from the beginning,"

David smiled, "Well if only," he replied, "And where are my manners? I'm sorry Mina, dear," he quickly said as a look of remembrance flashed across his face. David gave Mina a light kiss on the back on her hand where it was intertwined with his. "This is my lovely mate and wife, Mina Li, well Mina Alves now," he corrected, smiling gently down at her.

"Hello," Mina spoke, her voice just as melodious as any other vampire.

"How did you meet each other?" Esme asked, her curiosity peaking.

David chuckled at the memory, "It was under the most bizarre circumstances and quite a long story I'll tell you!"

Carlisle smiled, "We have time," he said as we made ourselves comfortable to hear their tale.

"Well," David began, "I suppose we can regale you with our tale," Mina smiled and kissed her husband lightly on the lips.

"Well when we first met, I was 23 and training to be a nurse of course. It was during the 1940's and of course with the war, nurses were needed and pretty much the only career women could pursue without being…belittled in the workforce. Though being a Chinese American during that time, and after especially coming out from the Great Depression, it was difficult. Nonetheless, I excelled in my training and was inevitably accepted as a nurse."

"Why did you decide to become a nurse?" Esme asked curiously.

"My parents were farmers, it was almost the only career that they could follow, and I simply wanted to break away from that. My family constantly mocked me for my dream of becoming a nurse, I had five older brothers and three older sisters and they all helped my parents on the farm. I was just so…annoyed with being underestimated so I wanted to prove them wrong,"

We all understood her situation.

"As for myself, I thought that I could…get my fill from the war," David explained, looking sheepish. Carlisle shook his head and chuckled lightly. David shot Carlisle playful glare.

"But I wasn't that stupid to actually venture off into the battlefield. I generally chose from those in the hospital, and as fate would have it, there I met my darling Mina,"

Esme sighed romantically; no doubt that her mind was creating the perfect loves stories. Carlisle chuckled softly and lifted their intertwined hands to kiss hers. It was without a doubt that Carlisle and David knew each other.

"At first, she smelled so, so tantalizing. You wouldn't believe how aromatic and delicious her blood smelled and immediately I had to find her. Her blood, it, it sang to me and it was mine for the taking," David mused, wincing slightly, "but that was before I saw her. She was the most beautiful creature I have ever seen and there was something in me that restrained me from tasting her delectable blood.

"I knew I had to get away, and that's what I did. I sailed back to North America and fled to Alaska for a week, figured that if I visit with the Denali Clan, it would get my mind off of Mina, but she plagued my mind. Finally, I couldn't resist and I headed back."

Mina giggled, "I remember the first time I saw you, baby. You were so ruggedly handsome and dashing, and I was drawn to you, yet at the same time you were so mysterious and terrifying. It was just simply amazing what you did to me,"

"But after a while, I was able to tolerate the blood lust and Mina and I saw each other often. We went on dates, movies, strolls, romantic getaways, though we were sometimes restricted in how much we could date because of Mina's work. And then, after a few months, we confessed our love for one another, and that was when I told her a vampire.

"I imagined she would've screamed and ran, but she stayed with me. She told me she wasn't afraid and right then, I knew that I needed to have her always by my side."

Kissing her husband again, Mina continued, "But the problem was that David was a vampire, and apparently a masochistic one as well. I was very clumsy you see, and got myself into the most bizarre incidents that almost killed me," David frowned but said nothing.

"After he told me he was a vampire, and after he proposed, I wanted him to turn me into one as well. I couldn't bear the fact that he would be alone after I had died. He told me about all the vampire traits," she added.

"But being who he was, he was sure that being a vampire was a terrible damnation and that I didn't deserve that type of life. This argument lasted decades," Mina rolled her eyes, "and he was so hard to persuade."

"Well you were too stubborn," David retorted. Mina playfully swatted his arm.

"So what happened?" Rosalie asked, genuinely curious in their story.

David frowned at the memory, "Mina got herself into another accident, but she wasn't so lucky this time," he squeezed her hand. She returned the gesture.

Smiling sadly, Mina explained, "David needed to go feed, and he didn't want to be near me within a 100 mile radius in case he would be tempted. So while he was gone, I decided to visit the market and shop for a while. Unfortunately I stumbled upon this group of beastly and," Mina shuddered, "lascivious men. Of course I was in a situation where there was absolutely nobody around and they had their way with me."

Rosalie gasped. She was in a situation like that; it was no doubt that she would have a connection with Mina.

"I just barely reached Mina in time," David whispered, his voice constricted. Clearly he felt he was responsible for her situation, "I came back from my feeding and I found her like that. I had no other choice, she begged for me to change her, and I couldn't…I didn't want to give her up,"

Carlisle patted his arm reassuringly, "Completely understandable,"

In order to comfort her husband, Mina turned his head so they were looking at each other with nothing but pure love in their gaze. "I love you David, so much. Don't you dare blame yourself for what happened," she leaned forward until her lips were barely inches from his, "I love you so much," and kissed him.

A chorus of aww's could be heard from all of the females in the room, minus Mina of course. It was a very touching moment, I'd have to admit.

After they broke away, David had a wide smile on his face. "And he turned me into a vampire," Mina concluded.

"Beautiful," Esme exclaimed, "and a very romantic story".

Mina smiled in return. "It's a moment that I will never forget," and she lightly placed a kiss on David. A look of complete love fell on David's face and I almost felt intruding in this very loving moment. But as tender as this story was, I couldn't help the wave of worry fell over me. The story reminded me too much of Bella. The human who fell in love with the vampire and vampire that fell in love with the human.

David and Mina had a happy ending to their story, but would I? The thought of turning Bella into a vampire…No! I couldn't possibly do that to her. She's been through enough horror and torture already; I couldn't imagine adding more pain to her life.

As I contemplated my thoughts, the others were having another conversation until I heard Mina's thoughts, "_You need to tell them now Mina!"_

Mina sounded frantic, terrified almost. But I look at her now at her appearance now and she seemed positively composed and calm.

"_They're hiding something Edward,"_ Alice's voice floated through, "_I can't see what it is yet though, it's too…fuzzy,"_ I nodded in response.

I listened carefully to Mina, watching her carefully for any sign, but she would not tell us what her thoughts wanted. She invaded thinking exactly what she wanted as well. What could it be that she didn't even want to think about?

Alice fidgeted in her seat, she was curious as well, and soon Jasper was feeling her anxiety, and most likely mine as well. The room was slowly feeling with unease.

"Honey, we have to tell them," David finally broke. He was just as eager as Mina was to tell us this secret information. Mina shook her head fervently.

David squeezed Mina's hand, "Sweetheart, they have a right to know!" he tried to persuade. Mina was slowly breaking. My family and I watched this interaction with quiet curiosity.

"Mina!" David said firmly, "we have to find Seth, they need to know!"

"Who's Seth?" Alice spoke up, unable to hold back her curiosity any longer.

Sighing in defeat, Mina answered, "Seth is…my son,"

This, of course, brought on a barrage of questions.

Sensing that Mina was unable to continue, David answered our unasked questions, "Seth is Mina's son from when she was human. He was her adopted son from when she found him in the woods,"

Mina took over her story, regaining her resolve to speak her story.

"It was during the spring, and I was fifteen years old. I was taking a stroll through the woods near our farm, a favourite pastime of mine. The woods were always a nice place for solace and quiet, where I could get away from the yells and the work in the farmyard."

"During one of my regular walks, I stumbled upon a little boy. He was ten years old I estimated, and very hurt. I imagined he was pursued by a wild pack of animals and just barely managed to escape, but he wouldn't say. He was left completely speechless and traumatized by his situation that he refused to speak of it.

"Of course I felt pity for him and I couldn't leave him to die, so I did the only thing I could possibly think of, bring him home with me. Although my parents highly disapproved of such a 'disgusting' boy living in their household, I set up residence for him in the discarded shed we had. With the help of my eldest brother, who also took pity on him, we set up room for him, a bed and table and all his necessities that he needed. I even gave him some lightings and a window during his stay.

"At first the boy, I named him Seth, was very timid and I almost considered him a mute, given his current predicament. As the years passed, I cared for him, healed him and gave him half of my food since my parents refused to feed him, seeing as they had their own problems due to the depression. Although at any rate, the young boy I found was healing up quite nicely, and was giving me wonderful practice for becoming a nurse. Eventually he became my ward…my son," Mina said, smiling gently to herself. This boy Mina speaks of must've been of great importance to her.

"Seth grew to love me in return, I was so happy for that when he called me his mother after months of silence. I wanted to be the mother that he needed, one that could love him, but it was much more difficult then that. His situation had left him paralyzed from the waist down. Though he could travel by wheelchair, life was just even more difficult than it should've been. Nonetheless, Seth was strong-willed and refused to be hindered by his paralysis. Just as strong as his determination, I would never, ever give up on him.

"As the years passed, roughly eight years, we left the farm together and I moved into the city. It was hard at first, trying to get whatever I needed in order to maintain a living but through hard work, we managed just fine. I was doing whatever I could to give us the things we needed and train to become a nurse.

"Seth was managing just fine as well. He grew up to a fine young man and was strong and remained unhindered by his wheelchair. Seth grew up to be an avid learner, always reading and just filling his head with knowledge. I suppose that's all he could really do but it didn't bother him. What he lacked in physical ability, he made up in high intellection and intelligence. I was so proud of him!"

Rosalie cut in abruptly, "So what does this Seth have to do with us?" I could see she was becoming bored, and quite frankly, I wasn't surprised with her behaviour at the current moment. She was never a really patient sort of person and I could see that Emmett was becoming a little restless as well.

Mina cleared her throat, "Well you see, when I met David and I turned into a vampire myself, Seth in turned followed and-,"

"Wait, you're saying that you turned a physically disabled child into a vampire. Well the results of that could be astounding!" Carlisle remarked. Admittedly we were all shocked. Was it even possible that by transforming a human with disability could happen without consequential repercussions? It's never been done before.

David nodded solemnly as Mina replied, "I couldn't leave him behind. After years of being my ward I couldn't abandon him now! We weren't sure of how the results would turn out, but we had discussed it with Seth and he was willing."

"But were you not tempted by his blood? You were still a newborn, you're blood lust must've been astronomical," Esme asked.

Mina shook her head, "I waited at least a year before I ventured off to see him face to face. David wanted longer but I couldn't bear to be away from him for so long. But I forcefully restrained myself; I just…had to,"

Esme smiled in understanding. The thought of parting from you're child was heart-wrenching indeed.

"It was a strange transformation." David began to tell, "I imagine that disabled or not, he should have a normal transition, but his lasted for a total of seven days!" Gasps filled the air.

"He didn't feel the tremendous pain one usually experiences but there would be frequent moments of trivial pain; soreness, stiffness, fatigue headaches, stomachaches and so forth. And with these pains came gradual changes. At first his senses were becoming more enhanced and sharpened, his features became more pronounced and handsomer. Then by the seventh day, his paralysis was gone and his eyes became a deep shade of blood red."

Carlisle was indeed intrigued by this information. We all were. The thoughts of a paralyzed human becoming a vampire, it baffles the mind.

"Well what become of Seth?" Jasper asked, influenced by the swirls of curiosity in the room.

"He became a vampire. He held many of the same qualities that we vampires held; the increased senses, the insomnia, the confounded bloodlust, the immortality; all in all, he became part of the undead. There was just one slight abnormality that we had to deal with, his physical ability.

"Though he was immortal, his physical disability followed with him. He was the first to become a physically disabled vampire."

Emmett whistled lowly, "Whoa man, what a title to have!" I couldn't help but my roll my eyes at his statement.

Answering Carlisle's inquisitive gaze, David continued, "In was in the sense that although he could still walk, he was not as…'able' as compared to other vampires. So to speak, he was highly above average in human standards but at a high disadvantage with vampire standards. He did not acquire the intense speed but was able to at least outrun a car. His strength required more effort than it would usually require and though he was much more protected against human kinds of weaponry, a physical battle against one of our kind would surely kill him."

We sat in silence for a moment as the information sank. As informative as David's speech was, imagine, a disabled vampire.

It wasn't long until Mina spoke up again, "Although we he lacked in brawn, he made up with intelligence!"

David smiled at Mina's motherly enthusiasm, "Logically speaking, he needed something to balance himself out and though he carried his paralysis with him to his vampire transformation, his intelligence and intellect followed as well.

"Seth was able to retain information at an incomprehensible speed. He possessed several traits that were both devious and cunning, and his newfound ability evolved him. Seth was able to persuade and possess a mind."

My eyes widen. Possessing a mind was almost unheard of. To possess a mind was completely taking away free will, someone's ability to think and do for themselves. It was outrageously unfathomable.

"With his intelligence, Seth was able to win many battles. His psychological persuasion and methods were beyond any normal standards where he could persuade you to kill yourself even though you were completely innocent from any harm whatsoever. As sad as it is to say, Seth's mind was becoming slowly corrupted."

A small sniffle came from Mina. On closer inspection, I could see that she was in completely depression. It was perfectly normal that a mother, adoptive parent or not, would be highly impacted by their child's misdeed. I felt sympathy for her.

"Very curious," Carlisle muttered, "It's simply amazing to hear all of this David, but it makes me wonder, what does this do with us? I am sure that a fascinating story such as this you would tell me, but I can sense something behind your words. Tell me my old friend, what troubles you?"

David sighed discontentedly, "Seth has…run away. He knew that I was trying to prevent him from becoming what he truly wanted to be, but he couldn't see the corruption seeping in. So with his guile, he escaped. The last Mina and I heard of him was a month ago, and he escaped while we were traveling in Canada. We've managed to track him down to this general vicinity but he could still be anywhere."

As soon as David spoke those words, I was quickly emerged in a vision of Bella.

* * *

**Well there you have it, the newest chapter of Hidden Away. Tell me your thoughts, opinions, and feelings and that would be just great. **

**Feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests. As well, just let me know if I'm missing anything in this chapter, mostly content wise or any catching up that I missed.**

**Still, I'm looking forward to any reviews and if you have any questions, concerns, or comments, feel free to let me know. If you want to contact me, you can just message me, either way works so don't hesitate to ask if you're curious.**

**Thanks for Reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


	17. Transformations

**Dear reader,**

**First and foremost, I sincerely apologize for the great, great delay! I am terribly sorry with the very long update, but I at last have finally completed another chapter. Thanks to great devotion and pride, I present to you chapter 16, titlted "Transformations"! I hope you enjoy the read, much is to happen, as well as a longer chapter as a gift to those dedicated to wait for me! Thank you very much for waiting, and for reading! **

**As well, just as quick side note, the section in which the story switches to Edward's point of view, just after the phone call, I suggest a beautiful melody to match the scene. It it _"Crying Alone"_ from the anime, _Tsubasa Chronicles Resovoir_, and epseically the middle section of the melody where the violins begin to play, best match the scene. **

**And without delay, I hope you enjoy the read!  
**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 16  
Transformation**

"_I believe the lady wants you to stop," a deep voice spoke out behind us. _

Immediately their actions froze, their hands ceased. My joy soared, hoping that this was the rescue I prayed desperately for.

Standing in the shadowy darkness was a man, and from what I gathered he was six feet tall, and bearing a lean and muscular body. He was almost like a guardian angel. He arms was folded against his chest, his stance was firm and dominating, and his face was almost completely hidden within the shadows, with the exception of his gleaming, and menacingly red eyes vivid from the darkness. He spoke again, "That means to step back, _gentlemen_."

The men guffawed stupidly, and they resumed their actions. "Fuck man, who does this dumbass think he is?" Joe managed to utter through his laughs.

Paul smirked, "I don't know but maybe we can give this little slut an audience."

Nodding towards Joe and Kyle, they smirked to themselves. Giving my breasts one last painful squeeze, they pushed themselves off of me. The last thing I could see was those two brutes strutting nonchalantly towards the newcomer, and then Paul's face blocked my vision.

"You'll love it sweetheart," he smirked again, pressing his body against mine, his arousal noticeably pressing against me "and if you behave, I'll try to make this as painless as possible."

Attaching his lips to my neck, he bit harshly, "but no guarantees, sweetheart." His hands roamed my body, one moving towards my left breast and the one going lower. His lips immediately covered mine as he touched me, muffling my cries. Tears streaked down my face and as a last attempt, I tried to struggle out of his grasp. I felt dirty, disgusted; I'd rather die than experience this!

Then without any warning, his lips were gone, his repulsive hands were drawn away, and I was able to breathe again. Sliding down to the ground, the back wall as my support, I curled my near-naked body closer towards myself. It was bitterly cold, I was wet and I felt completely and utterly vulnerable. The scene before me was a blur; all I could see was this hazy blackness with whirls of shadowy gray figures moving about. I felt numb.

It could've been moments, minutes, days later that passed by before I realized that a figure was crouched down in front of me. My muddled mind wasn't able to register the danger that I may still possibly be in. I just gazed straight ahead, mindless, almost entranced, into a pair of brilliantly blood-red eyes.

Silence enveloped us, just complete, deafening silence.

"Are you hurt?" this shadow finally asked, breaking the quiet. His hand reached towards me, wiping away a trickle of blood streaming down my cheek. It must've been from the injury that the men had caused. The pain felt numb to me.

I watched with dull eyes how the blood trickled down his finger, then how he slowly, dreamily, brought forth his blood stained finger to his tongue and licked it clean. His red eyes gleamed with anticipation, and perhaps maybe demonic lust. What that really what I saw?

Once again, he asked, "Are you hurt Isabella?"

My breath hitched as my eyes remained spellbound by his. A smirk made his way to his perfectly shaped lips and before I could even realize it, I was up against the wall for yet second time, imprisoned in his inhumanly strong grip. His cold and pale hands felt like they were burning against my skin. Who was this man, no, this creature?

He leaned closer towards me, his lips just inches away from my ear, "I've been watching you Isabella," he purred, his voice husky and deep, "my sweet, lovely Isabella." He pushed his weight against me. "You smell delicious, so forbidden" and to accentuate his thoughts, his head moved lower to my neck and his tongue caressed my skin, from my jaw to my collarbone.

"Hmm, yes Isabella, so divine", he whispered, shivering against me in pure licentious delight. But behind those deep red orbs I saw something, something monstrous and purely evil. I saw hell in his eyes.

"What are you?" I whispered breathlessly, trembling with trepidation. This man was not human, far from it.

The smirk that touched his devilishly rugged lips widened at my fear-filled question. His fingers snaked its way up under my chin, tilting my head ever so slowly so that I was once again gazing into his piercing, and deeply menacing, red eyes. He leaned in closer, closer, his lips just barely touching my own. "I believe that would be a question best suited for your _family_ to answer, my dear. Or better yet, why not ask Edward more specifically?"

My eyes widened, his lit with delight. "Who are you?"

His hands crawled down towards my neck, releasing my chin from his grasp. He squeezed, lightly, his nails cutting against my bruised skin. I couldn't hold back the whimper that escaped my lips.

At that weak and pathetic sound, his hand relinquished my neck, moving towards my shoulders now. My eyes, still entranced by his, saw a glimmer of sorrow. His eyes softened, albeit only slightly, but it was enough to give me a bit of unrequited hope.

"That is of no importance at the moment, but I know who _you_ are Isabella, who you truly are. I know of your story and I can give you what you desire," he murmured.

Inhaling deeply, the fear notably evident, "and what is that?"

"Revenge," he affirmed resolutely, and gripping my chin even more firmly in his calloused hands, he leaned down and kissed me. It was brief and swift, but I could feel something deep in that kiss. And it was so strange that as soon as his touch left, I felt cold, perhaps even bitter. He leant forward, his forehead just resting atop of my head.

"I don't have much time my dear Isabella, my control is…wavering, but nevertheless, I will be back for you," this man's voice became hurried, his breathing slightly heavier, "you _will_ be mine Isabella, mark my words, and I will give you what you deserve. I will let you expend your anger on those monsters who took your life from you, who took away you're existence!" he breathed into my ear. He took a step back and I felt like I was able to breathe again. His heavy weight was gone, but a foreboding sense of bitterness and despondency lingered. It made me feel even dirtier, like it was contaminating my every being.

He grabbed my hand in his, holding my wrist to his mouth. Giving it a quick kiss, his eyes sought mine. "I will return you to your coven but know this; I will be lingering in the very depths of your mind and soul. My whispers willbe there to guide you," and with that final note, he bit into my wrist.

Another tiny, pathetic whimper escaped my lips as he broke through the skin. Sudden chills seared my body, assaulting every one of my senses with pain and fear. This feeling felt so pervasive, like it was taking hostage in my body and controlling me. It felt so oppressing, so tormenting, and then it was gone.

The stranger licked my wounds, as if he truly believed that he himself could heal my cuts and bruises. He then kissed the area he bit into. "_You are mine_ Isabella Swan, do not forget this. When you have _evolved,_ I will be back. Three weeks time Isabella, three weeks."

He neared my face one more, the proximity was almost electrifying. My cheek in which those barbarians had cut was still bleeding. I wasn't aware of this until the man wiped away the blood with his thumb, then he licked it clean. His eyes turned almost feral as his grin turned slightly menacing. "_Wait for me Isabella, wait and listen carefully,_" he whispered. Giving me one more unexpected kiss on the lips, he had vanished completely.

Nothing more was seen except the ugly brown concrete of the buildings I was unwillingly dragged between, and the battered bodies of my attackers. I needed to get away, escape from this haunting memory.

Salvaging my clothes, which were very dirty but thankfully only slightly torn, I quickly put them back on. Hearing a groan, a fearful tremor ran through my body. I gathered my purchases from my shopping trip, which was strewn across the grimy floor, and sped away as fast as I could from this place.

As I finally exited from the dark alley, I ran into someone. It was another man, larger than me. Trying to get away as quick as possible, I apologized and excused myself, running away at an even greater speed. He called for me, telling me to wait and stop. His voice sounded very familiar, but the more logical, and terrified, portion of my brain told me it was time for flight.

Finally I ran and ran until I brought myself to a familiar area of Port Angeles. I continued to run until I found my destination, Angela's car. I saw two figured nearby, one talking almost hysterically on the phone while the other was pacing around frantically, worriedly.

"Angela! Jessica!" I called out hoarsely. Immediately their heads turned over, and I nearly fell over with relief.

"Bella?" they ran over immediately.

"BELLA!" Jessica nearly screamed. They realized with growing horror that I was actually here. I collapsed onto my knees, unable to support my wait any longer "Oh Bella, are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere? What happened? Where did you go?" Her questions were overwhelming. My mind was numb.

"Bella," Angela took over, giving me space yet providing comfort at the same time, "are you okay?" I watched as they took in my overall appearance; my tear-stained face, tattered clothes and dirty visage, and they tried to hold back the gasp.

"Can we go home please?" I asked; a quiver noticeable in my voice. Everything felt so surreal right now, like the full calamity of the incident hadn't completely set in. And I was completely content with this feeling.

I don't ever want to have to truly realize the full extent of all that pain. I don't ever want to have to relive that torture. But I knew that it was just a fleeting fantasy. Deep down, I knew that this was just the beginning.

"Yeah Bella," Angela choked, her eyes beginning to water, "we can go."

_**- E -**_

_**As soon as David spoke those words, I was emerged in a vision of Bella.**_

"_Hey Joe, check out that sweetie pie, she looks sweet enough to eat,"_

"_I think we've got ourselves a virgin, Kyle,"_

"_Well how about we took those tiny, sexy pieces off to see what you're hiding behind them, hmm?"_

"_No, no, NO!"_

"_I believe the lady wants you to stop,"_

"_Who are you?"_

"_You are mine Isabella Swan"_

"_Bella!"_ I yelled, standing up immediately. What happened? Where is Bella?

Alice's vision was unclear, hazy. All I could see were flickers of what was happening, snapshots of a moment, but nevertheless, I saw the pain and fear in Bella's eyes. She was reliving her worst nightmare, possibly something even worse. And with everything I saw, I was completely enraged, those barbarians touching her like that! Never had I felt so helpless.

"Edward," a voice spoke comfortingly. Carlisle placed his hand on my shoulder, easing my rigidity. I breathed deeply, trying to regain my composure, control my anger. "Edward," he spoke again, "What is it?"

"It's Bella," Alice answered instead, letting out a deep breath, "I saw Bella."

Still remaining calm, Carlisle took leadership of the situation, "And what did you see Alice?"

It was best for Alice to answer; she could remain completely neutral and respond to Carlisle clearly and concisely, whilst I would once again become infuriated. Closing her eyes, Alice continued with her answer, "Bella was cornered, by four men, much larger than her. They brought her to an alley and they wanted to have their way with her."

Esme and Mina gasped while the rest of us, apart from David and Carlisle, tried to not to leap in fury at her words. "We have to go help her!" Rosalie exclaimed, standing up immediately. We knew of Rosalie's history and she had every right to feel this way. The rest almost made to follow her lead but Alice stopped them.

"But there was someone else, someone who was there with them. I'm not sure who he is; the vision was broken, uncertain. Bella's still indefinite of herself, so I'm receiving a difficult reception. But I saw him stop those men. He managed to fend them off Bella. He talked to Bella, again it was distorted and hazy, and then it stopped there,"

With each passing moment, I was beginning to grow more and more restless. Bella was hurt, and I need to be there for her, and all we're doing is sitting here, doing nothing but having this simple and useless conversation. It was time for action, not just wasteful talk. "I'm going to find her," I simply said, not being able to take it anymore. Time was being wasted away, and I need every minute, every passing moment to find her!

Alice sighed; I couldn't tell if it was with relief or annoyance. She simply called out to me just as I was heading towards the door, "The phone's for _you_, Edward. I suggest you answer it,"

The phone rang.

Glowering slightly towards Alice, I begrudgingly made my way towards the phone, and undoubtedly I could barely keep the hostility hidden, "What?"

"_Oh shit Edward, it's Angela!" _she was frantic, and no doubt her voice was filled with worry and panic. Fear and apprehension set in immediately. Bella was already missing. It took all my might to not simply hang up the phone and head directly towards Port Angeles.

"Angela, calm down. What is it?" for Angela's sake, and for my own sanity, I tried to remain calm.

"_It's Bella! She's gone, missing. We can't find where she is!"_

"Angela, calm down. Take a deep breath and explain the situation to me clearly," I wish I could listen to my own words. I felt as Carlisle placed a comforting hand on my shoulder once again.

She took her deep breath, "_Oh god, I'm so stupid, I shouldn't have left her on her own! Bella wanted to go find this book shop and she wanted to go on her own so I let her. She was supposed to be back in 20 minutes but it's almost been a couple of hours. Jess and I searched everywhere but we can't find her! Edward, oh my god I'm so sorry! Oh shit, I'm so stupid!" _

"Angela, Angela, calm down," I repeated. It was quite evident that the guilt was eating her up. "I need you to tell me where you are right now,"

Taking another deep breath, Angela tried to calm herself before emptying, though her breathing still sounded shaky. "_We're parked in front of Anna's Boutique, just on –,"_

"_Angela! Jessica!"_ I heard someone call in the distance. It felt as though the world froze completely.

"_Bella?"_ I listened with baited breath. Please let it be Bella, please let her be safe.

"_BELLA!"_ Jessica screamed loudly.

"_Oh, holy crap __Edward! It's Bella, she's safe! I've got to go, bye!" _ And with a final click, it was just completely silent.

_Bella's safe._ Bella is safe.

Never in my life could such trivial words could offer such comfort and relief. I sat back down on the sofa and I could hear the sounds of joy and relief spurning through my family's mind. We all love Bella, she has become such an important part of our lives, and like any other family member, we want her safe with us.

As we waited for Bella's return, it remained mostly silent. Carlisle and Esme had taken it upon themselves to be the graceful host and give our guests the grand tour of our home. The "children" remained seated in the sofas with nothing to say. We were left to contemplate on our thoughts and wait anxiously. It felt like days, maybe millennia before we finally heard the gentle purr of Angela's truck pull into our driveway. We were forced to wait in the house, supposedly oblivious about their arrival. Jasper moved towards the window, watching them discreetly through the crimson curtains.

"_Are you sure you're okay?_" we could hear their voices clearly and perfectly, but so far, not the one I wanted to hear. The moment I hear her, I'll know that she's back with us, and that's she safe now. "_I mean are you really, really okay_?"

There wasn't a response. Did this room feel smaller? Does it feel like the walls are shrinking, that the embroidered wall designs were slowly inching their way towards me? Everything was growing or even worse, I was shrinking and everything seemed to want to crush the epitome of my being. I was suffocating; I need to know if she's still there. I have to know that she's still here with me. Just having her near me isn't enough, I need to have her in safe in arms, the feeling of her warmth embracing me, and letting me know that she's actually here with me.

"_Bella, what's wrong?" _ The apprehension in the room increased tenfold.

"Jasper, what's going on?" Emmett asked quietly. It felt like any sound, any noise, any minute or infinitesimal vibration would break our surroundings, that our world would be crushed into tiny pieces of glass and then lay shattered at our feet. For a moment, it was almost as if Jasper refused to answer, refused to break our world that tipped precariously on the line of existence.

I could see everything, the pain that Jasper was witnessing. I could hear everything, everyone's thought of sympathy, shame, remorse, and, most intensely, anger. But everything seemed so unreal, I couldn't grasp that this was happening. I earnestly tried to convince myself that this was just a dream, that none of this would ever happen, but who would be so foolish or noble as to grant me this fleeting wish?

"Jasper?" Emmett asked eagerly. I watched as he held on tightly to Rosalie. He needed comfort too.

Alice, unable to suppress it any longer, strode over to stand alongside her Jasper. Peering through the crevice in the willowy fabric, her breath hitched. I wasn't the only one who could stand the pain that they saw before them. Jasper stood strong beside her, offering his source of reassurance and comfort. "She's crying." She answered.

The moment those words were uttered, my heart completely shattered. From these meaningless and tiny words, everything erupted into fire; my heart, my soul, my entire being. Unable to restrain myself any longer, I rushed from my seat and towards the door. I needed to see her for myself and she needs me now more than ever.

The moment I opened the door, a torrent of emotions bombarded me. I was in anguish from the pain Bella was in, unbelievably happy and relieved that Bella was back here with me, angry for leaving Bella to suffer on her own, and most of all, I was in love all over again the moment I laid my eyes on her. "Bella," I breathed.

There she was; her disheveled appearance, dirty countenance and tear-stained face. I could hardly suppress the anger that was threatening to overcome everything else. Immediately I knew what had happened to Bella, it was without a doubt. And the supporting evidence I could hear from her companions just only affirmed my theories. But to see Bella in complete disarray; her spirit without its shine, her aura without her cheerful and hope-filled radiance, her whole being completely destroyed, the grief was even more overwhelming. The anger before was a welcome relief compared to what I'm feeling now.

The moment she heard my mutter, her eyes locked onto mine and right there and then, I knew I hadn't experienced the true agony of the situation. Her eyes, her radiance, her hope, it was all gone, almost completely void of any happy emotions. All that was left was desolation, darkness and despair.

"Edward?" She sounded disbelieving, almost confused as if I was truly here or not.

I moved forward, until I was kneeling directly in front of her. I kept my eyes locked; never breaking the connection and moved my hand to her cheek, "Bella," I whispered, bringing her completely into my embrace, "I'm here."

Letting out an absolutely heart-wrenching sob, she clung closer to me, holding me tight, and cried.

_I'll always be here with you._

_I love you._

_**- B -**_

I feel…strange. Just inexplicably yet undoubtedly strange.

I couldn't quite place this bizarre feeling but it was there, infuriatingly there, and driving me to the point of pure insanity. It was difficult to explain but I felt as if there's something was eating away at me, it wasn't painful but it was nevertheless irritating. As well, it almost felt like there was always a presence around me, a spirit of some sorts that would follow me continuously, incessantly. This feeling brought me back to those words:

"_I will be lingering in the very depths of your mind and soul…When you have evolved, I will be back…Wait and listen carefully,"_

It had almost been a week since the incident, and for the first time in a while, I found solitude. Explaining to Edward that I needed rest and that I would be okay alone, he went out with Carlisle to run some necessary errands. Rosalie and Emmett stayed with me, while the rest went out as well. The two guests that had visited that night had left a day later. They said they would be back to visit again and left without. I couldn't help but partially feel like it was somehow my fault; just some irksome tug in the back of my mind, but I quickly learned to ignore it.

I recalled the series of events that happened when I returned home safely. After making sure I was well-secured in the hands of the Cullen's, Angela and Jessica left. But as soon as they were gone, I was bombarded with a series of questions and a whole a list of worries by everyone, most particularly with Edward.

_What happened? _

_Are you hurt?_

_Who took you?_

_What did they did do to you?_

_Bella we were so scared, are you sure you're okay?_

_Bella I'm sorry that you had to experience that._

_Bella…_

_Bella._

Unable to sleep, I strode over to a wall-sized mirror, nicely ornamented around the frame and cleaned spotlessly for me to clearly see my reflection. Having been finally used to seeing how I looked, I stared at the mirror and evaluated my overall appearance. My body was healing up relatively well; the bruises had faded away and the cuts were almost completely gone. The only severe injuries, such as the knife wound, was the most prominent, after the mental scarring of course, but they can easily be covered up. But it was strange, is it normal for me, or any human being for that matter, to be healing at such a rapid pace?

However it wasn't just the healing cuts and bruises that bothered much me as much, on the contrary, I'm quite ecstatic that they're disappearing. No, it was just my looks in general. Even though I've never actually seen my true appearance that hid underneath the scars, how I appeared just looked so…so unnatural.

And wouldn't there be some sort of disfiguration after years of abuse? Glancing at my hands, my legs, my face, everywhere, my skin was almost absolutely flawless. I knew that there was something wrong, something just unwholesome and unnatural. Perhaps I should contact Carlisle?

Pinned to the vanity mirror in my room was a list of numbers, emergency contacts in case trouble should arise. It was without a doubt that Edward's number would be at the top of the list, but there resided Carlisle's number on the second line. The phone was in my hand, but I was hesitant to make the call. I didn't want to bother him with what could be a trivial matter. I wasn't in pain, and I'm not really in any danger at all, and they did say they would only be gone for a couple of days at the most. Placing the phone back on the receiver, I could deal with my hesitancy, at least for a couple of days.

For the time being, I decided that I would occupy my time with a good book. On his insistence, Carlisle's offered his library as a means of entertainment, allowing me to peruse through the vast collections of books to my heart's content. Undoubtedly I was ecstatic and spent a great deal of my time here.

Deciding on a book, I settled for reading Interview with a Vampire by Anne Rice, having watched that movie prior the night before. Enjoying the movie quite, I surmised that the book would be an enjoyable read as well. Easily finding the novel on the large shelf, reaching for the book, I felt a whole string of tingles shot throughout my entire body. It didn't hurt greatly, but felt more like a shot of light electricity. It left as suddenly as it came.

The urge to call Carlisle appeared in my mind, but I brushed it off. This was nothing, I was alright. It was poor convincing but enough to persuade me nevertheless.

After successfully suppressing my anxiety, I settled myself comfortably on one of the many lounge chairs in the library and began to read. As exciting as the book itself was, before I knew it, I had finally managed to fall asleep, followed by a particularly strange dream.

_**- x -**_

_My view was separated by a wall of two colours, one white and one black. While the Cullen family stood in front of the white, an unusually familiar man stood in front of the black. Each side was beckoning me forward._

_A prodding urge unconsciously had me move towards the white wall, the family smiling warmly at me. But then my world began to shake, blinding lights flashed before my eyes. I crouched down, protecting my body from the sudden chaos. _

_By the time it had disappeared, I looked up to find this world still divided by two colours; white and black. But this time it was the man in front of the white and the Cullen family with the black. Each side continued to beckon me forward, however this time, my instincts had left me. Instead of prodding, I was left with confusion. What happens now?_

_**- x -**_

Abruptly, I woke up to find myself in the same spot, the book in my lap, and the room exactly how I left it. Although through the slivers in the curtain, cloudy skies could be seen, indicating that it was just new day until the rest of the family returned home.

Stretching out my limbs, I felt much more lethargic than usual. It felt like it was an enormous amount of effort to even bring myself out of this chair. However, certain bodily functions were needed to be taken care of. Then by the time I finished in the bathroom, teeth brushed, face washed and the new routine that Alice was constantly trying to get me to follow, I exited to find an extremely large plate of pancakes thrust into my line of view. Emmett was proudly grinning behind the fluffy morning meal.

"Good morning Bella!" Emmett greeted, quite loudly and excitedly I might add. Rosalie was standing behind her faithful husband; grinning apologetically but amused at the same time by his antics. "Today I felt like cooking, so I thought why not making something for Bella!" he explained, nudging the breakfast closer towards me.

"And he even made me bring along a fork so that'd you eat it right away," Rosalie added exasperatedly, holding up the utensils she was 'commanded' to bring. Then continuing with Emmett's _ingenious_ plan, we sat outside the bathroom as he adamantly watched me eat his pancakes. Though as bizarre as this sounded, I was accustomed to this behaviour with Edward I ate. I could never understand this peculiar fascination that Edward, and apparently along with the rest of his family, had.

I took a tentative bite, finding myself not as hungry as I thought I'd be. "So what do you think?" Emmett asked, impatient as a child on Christmas morning. I took another bite, purposely delaying my answer and chewed contemplatively.

Finishing the rest of the pancake, I finally answered Emmett, "It's good".

"Did you want more?" Rosalie asked, handing me a napkin that she thoughtfully brought along. On the plate, there were quite a few left, but I just wasn't feeling very hungry. Actually I was feeling very thirsty however.

I shook my head, and grabbing the plate of pancakes I began to make my way downstairs. "I'm not feeling very hungry today, but thanks for the food," I explained before disappearing down the stairs, "I'll wrap it up and put it aside for later."

Making my way to the kitchen, I oddly felt very light-headed, going through the motions almost mechanically. The best way to describe it was that I felt detached with my body, but nevertheless I finished my task. Using the plastic wrap to safely seal the pancakes, I placed them away into the fridge than began to rummage around for something to drink. My thirst was almost unbearable now. I sought for the orange juice, and pouring myself a generous helping, I drank it almost entirely in one gulp.

Then before leaving the kitchen, I poured myself another glassful then made my way back upstairs. Perhaps a relaxing nap could help me with my current condition, and hopefully rid me of this headache. However, just I was about to exit the kitchen, I heard some distant, yet rapidly increasing thumps heading this way. I took a step back just in time to see Emmett's large figure slide right across the door and uncontrollably into the couch. "_Well that didn't go…"_ I heard a faint mumble.

"Sorry?" I moved closer towards Emmett, as he moved to reposition himself more comfortably on the couch.

"What?" Emmett asked, just as equally confused.

I shook my head, taking another drink, "Oh, never mind, I thought you said something." Brushing it as fatigue playing with my mind, I preceded back upstairs with the feeling of Emmett watch me closely. Rosalie was at the top of the stairs as well, peering intently at me. I gave her a passing glance as I entered my room, feeling two pairs of eyes on me the moment the door closed. Concluding that I was just tired, I didn't open the door again to see if Emmett had followed me up the stairs. It couldn't be possible that he made it up that fast, and especially without me hearing, right?

The lethargy was weighing my body down, I could hardly stand up straight, and everywhere just felt numb and warm. Was that normal? My breathing was heavy, and the lightheadedness was beginning to affect my vision. I also think I'm hearing things, whispers and faint voices.

The urge to call Carlisle heightened but I needed to persevere; I've been through worse before. All I needed was sleep, and then I can get back to reality, get back to how I should be. I was just imaging everything; the voices, my changes, the curious stares. It was just my imagination, period!

Collapsing on the bed, already worn out from that simple walk from the door to the bed, I immediately fell into a deep but restless sleep.

_**- x -**_

Thankfully I slept without having any strange dreams this time; however I felt unbearably hot, feverish and numb. I could hardly lift a finger, let alone lift myself out of bed. But the moment I opened my eyes, I found myself staring right out the window, and into the eyes of the same man from my dreams. I was staring into the most enticing and venomous eyes I have ever seen. He smirked my way, with a remarkably sharp tooth prodding out from his mouth, and I noticed a trickle of something red on his jaw. But before I could even think of the possibilities of what that red substance could be, he was gone, not a sound or a flutter of movement was made.

I took a deep breathe and with great effort I rolled onto my back.

I was awake, I think. This wasn't a dream, or at least I'm pretty sure this wasn't a dream, but everything around me felt surreal, and all I could feel was my body. Pulsating sensations coursed through every fibre of my being, and whispers enclosed all around me; enticing, inviting, alluring.

But there were voices louder and closer to me. My eyes wandered to the door, the source of the voices, and I knew these ones were real. I strained my ears to hear what was being said.

"…asleep for … Days … Bella."

"David … Seth … missing,"

"… danger! I just can't wait for him!" The voices were growing louder and close, and then they were just right outside of the door. Without a doubt, I knew one of the voices belonged to Edward, while another was the unmistakable pitch of Emmett's low voice, and the last one I could decipher was Carlisle's gentle tone, but there were others; I could hear more than three different types of footsteps.

I paused for a moment, breaking out of my attentive listening. How could I possibly hear everything on the other side of the door? The voices were clear as if they were standing right at my bedside, and even more preposterous, I could tell whose footsteps belonged to who when I was unable to even hear them at all before. I felt sensitive to my surroundings, everything was so clear around me, yet it was also a blur. And that thirst!

There was this unquenchable, accursed thirst that I couldn't fulfill. My throat yearned for something, not water, but something vitalizing and tantalizing. I could smell it, it was faint but there was something there. The smell was so alluring, so sweet, and there was a hint of danger to this smell that made it oh so more tempting to me. But this severe lethargy in my bed was exhausting me to the point of complete immobility. I wanted to find the origin of delicious scent but I could barely even move a finger.

There was a knock on the door. A faint breath escaped my lips, my throat felt to dry to enunciate any words. "Bella?" Edward entered the room, staring at me with worried eyes. He quickly strode to my side, encasing my hand in his.

I opened my mouth to speak, but only a shuddering breath escaped me. Edward moved his hand to my face, his actions conveying a million words to me. In his eyes I could see the pain, the worry, a plethora of strained emotions. He neared closer, gently pressing his cool forehead against my searing flesh. Was I always this warm?

"I would suffer through unimaginable torture and pain only to take yours away," he whispered sweetly to me, but the agony evident in his tone, "I'm so sorry Bella."

Sighing in contentment, I mustered a tiny grin and squeezed his hand ever so lightly with my own. We sat in a comforting silence, words weren't exchanged nor needed, just our presences. Edward moved to lie down beside me, holding me safely in his arms, reassuring my anxiety. In all honesty, I was absolutely terrified by this, and just having Edward with me was slowly but surely calming my nerves. However I did have a nagging feeling tugging at my senses that Edward knew something, or, at least, even suspect what caused my ailment, but I knew he wouldn't be mentioning anything to me anytime soon.

An endless amount of time passed as we remained in the same position. I drifted off to sleep every moment or two, just to find myself still with Edward. I could feel something changing in my body, a shivering sensation coursing through my body, but I remained silent. The lethargic paralysis was slowly ebbing away, only to be replaced by a numbing pain slowly crawling up my body, but I remained silent. I took this opportunity to talk to Edward, know that I was somewhat able to.

"Edward," I whispered, my throat hoarse and rough. Edward, who was staring quite attentively and avidly out the window, looked down, "What's wrong with me?" My chest was constricting, I could barely mutter the question, but I needed to know.

A stricken look flashed in his eyes, and I was beginning to doubt that he would tell me the real answer. And suddenly a stroke of rage coursed through me, '_who was he to keep truth away from me?'_ however it left as quickly as it came, leaving me even more breathless. "I need – the truth – Edward," I gasped, clutching his hand tighter in my own.

Remembering the night of the strange encounter, whispered voices were almost controlling me, "What – are – you?"

Then the most painful agony replaced the numbness, coursing through every part of my body. I screamed, unable to mask the immense pain I was experiencing. What was this? I was burning, scorching heat attacking every muscle, moving its way towards my heart. Then a resonating crash echoed through the room, a black figure leaping into the room.

My consciousness was slipping away. Garbled words were all I could hear through the pain, through my own screams. I was completely gone by the time I felt someone lift me up from the bed, jump out the window, and run.

* * *

**I would greatly appreciate any comments for this very late chapters, just to make sure I haven't missed any details and that I'm still on the right track. As for the next chapter, the wait may be long, but inspiration is slowly returning to me and helping me write the story!  
**

**Feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests. As well, just let me know if I'm missing anything in this chapter, mostly content wise or any catching up that I missed.****  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


	18. Fear

**Dear Readers,**

**It's been long, and here I am! This is short and simple, but I hope it entertains you and keeps you wanting more. You have hope, I may finish this story! So hopefully your patience can last a little longer while I write my story. Read and enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Twilight, it belongs to Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

**Chapter 17  
Fear**

It was almost impossible to contain the anger coursing through my entire body. I tightened my hands around his neck, yearning for his death. "Where is he?" I seethed, ignoring the frightened yelling beside me. Their arms tried to restrain me, tried to prevent me from breaking this poor bastard's neck, while frantic shouting and reasoning tried to calm me down. "Tell me now, before I end your life right here!" I was seeing red.

With a final tug, I felt myself forcibly removed. Snarling wildly, I fought with all my might to break from their grip and return to my prey, but the nuisances blocked my way. I flailed wildly, "_Don't you dare stop me!_" I roared, but their grip would not loosen. Even more infuriatingly, I felt more hands wrap around my arms as they slowly wretched me away. I tried to hold on to him tighter.

Through my rage-induced sight, I watched helplessly as Esme blocked my line of sight completely, "_Edward Anthony Cullen!_" she admonished heatedly, swinging her palm across my cheek. A tremendously echoing ring reverberated around the room, followed by a deafening silence. My face went along with the pressure, leaving a surprisingly numbing sensation across my cheek. My breathing was harsh, as I felt the anger dissipating and the calm and composure returning. However, when I connected my eyes with Esme, the calm was inevitably replaced by shameful disappointment. If she could, Esme would be crying her heart out because she was in pain too.

"Let him go," she commanded, the hands immediately releasing me. I stood up straight, taking in a deep, yet ragged breath.

"Edward Anthony Cullen," she repeated, though noticeably calmer and stronger, Esme engulfed me in warm embrace, "don't tell me you're sorry," her hold tightened, "just promise me you won't do it again." Her voice was torn, filled with sorrow and unshed tears.

I returned the embrace, hugging her close to me, and replied with a silent nod.

An unspoken moment passed among us, each one of us trying to rein in our emotions and compose ourselves. Carlislie, being a man of calm and self-control, was the first to speak, "Now that we have achieved some restraint, perhaps we should go over this situation once again,"

"With a little more rationality and less insanity, if possible?" Jasper 'politely' added, massaging his temples with a less than amused glare. The atmosphere and tension was really overwhelming his state of mind.

Now calm, and able to think sensibly, we decided to move our conference into the sitting room. Carlisle immediately turned to our guests, "Now David, Mina, was that really Seth, your son?" there was all focus on the two, "and we respectfully ask that you refrain from hiding any information from us, as we would know immediately," Carlislie nodded his head towards me, "and it would be for the best, so that we may find Bella as soon as we can."

Just by the look in her eyes I could see that Mina was afraid to share, no doubt her motherly instincts kicking in, whether Seth was her biological son or not. As well, she had only been acquainted with our family for a short period of time, it was very unlikely that she could really trust us. David, on the other hand, knew Carlisle and I certainly hope he wasn't that stupid to be unable to grasp the severity of the situation. We watched patiently as the two shared a meaningful look before turning their attention back to Carlislie. "We will share with you as much as we can," David replied firmly, placing out his hand.

Smiling warmly, Carlisle grasped the outstretched hand, "Thank you, my friend." It was without a doubt that this friendship would transcend time. "So once again I ask; was that really Seth who took Bella?"

Mina nodded solemnly, "Without a doubt. I'd recognized my son anywhere,"

Carlisle pressed on delicately, continuing with his investigation and yet was careful enough to not to break a mother's heart, "And what would Seth have to possibly gain by taking Bella?"

Mina's every movement was scrutinized carefully, her every action was watched with the utmost care for any sign and clue. She bit her lip worriedly, grasped David's hand tightly in hers, "It has been almost a month since Seth decided to," a tense pause, "run away. However before he made his decision, we had a disagreement. Seth and I were discussing about his abilities, and he wanted to…" a deep breathe, "experiment."

"His new vampire abilities?" Esme asked, confused.

Placing his hand on her own, and squeezing gently, Carlisle clarified, "or to be more precise, his transformation abilities. Am I correct?"

Another somber nod, the pain was clearly evident on Mina's face. David held her tighter, whispered reassuringly to her, but she could no longer continue. Her voice had constricted, her heart was mournfully shattering. But Carlisle pressed on, we needed answers, "But you did not want him to transform another?"

Mina gave another nod; David continued for his wife, "Yes. We did not want him to dramatically change a life this way. And we were worried about the repercussions of his actions. But nevertheless, Seth is a stubborn one and does not like to be restricted."

I stood up abruptly, realization dawning upon me, and now I was absolutely seething, dangerously, "He wants to change Bella?" my teeth gritted, I could hardly control myself from running out that door and finding Bella this instant.

David answered with a grim nod, "and he will change her with or without her consent."

The tension within the room increased tenfold. The severity of the situation had amplified astronomically, and we were left without a solution. Emmett boldly dared to break the apprehension, "So, what do we do now?" This is the one key question that everyone wanted to know the answer too, but it was this one question that made us all speechless. What would we do? How do we approach this foreign situation to us without even the slightest idea on our perpetrator's next move? How on earth can we find Bella, let alone bring her back to us?

Unable to tolerate the tension, the shame and anxiety of the entire situation, I swiftly withdrew from the room without a single word and out of my domicile. The forest would have to remedy my anger, withstand my frustration for the time being for I was feeling such an excruciating pain. My legs soared across the earthy ground; I found solace in the run, surrounded my nature, and before I could realize, I had stopped. There was nothing special or memorable about this area; it was just simple and plain, I had just stopped.

I needed to accept it, I had let Bella down. I made a promise with her that I would protect her forever, but I didn't, and she's gone. And now, more than ever, I was absolutely determined to find her, and I know I _will_ find Bella no matter what, but this feat might take something just short of a miracle. _Stay safe Bella, I will bring you back to me_.

_**- B -**_

I was neither awake nor asleep; neither dead nor alive, I was just there. All that surrounded me was a dark abyss, not black nor white, but just dark. I knew of nothing, nothing of any importance to explain to me my whereabouts. It was just dark, and I was just there.

However there was pain, agonizingly tormenting pain. The mindless rush that I experienced was unbearable. It was fire coursing through my body, poison streaming through my blood, and convulsions took over my body. How long has it been; days, weeks, months? And among the pain and this dark abyss I could discern voices, a simple wistful voice, echoing all around.

_Isabella…_

The voices were calling me, beckoning me forward, but to what?

_Here, Isabella…._

The whispers were turning into dreams, visions. All I could do was watch languidly as the images flashed by; my mind filled completely with pictures and moments of everything.

It was so painful, so agonizingly tormenting. I wanted to scream, to cry, to hold my head and erase the memories. But there I remained, completely helpless and unable to do anything to fight back, to hold my own. Why was I so useless? Even for myself I couldn't do anything. Why was I here? Why am I still alive? Death would be warm and welcoming; I could be with mom again and escape this cruel reality. Ever since my birth I've dealt with nothing but pain and suffering. I've undergone great pains just to live, so what is the point of my existence?

_Do you want to know? _The voice was back.

_I can lead you to your freedom…I can show you what you truly desire…_

This felt very familiar, as if I've experienced this moment before. Pressure welled inside; there was something within me that desired to release itself. The more I tried to contain this beast, the harder it was to deny its emancipation.

_Give in, Isabella…_

The temptation was slowly getting harder to resist. But fear and logic set me back. What would happen? What is this?

_Isabella, this is want you want…._

Fear seized my entire body as this slithering feel conformed to my soul, grasping hard and never letting go. The darkness transformed into a brilliant pair of crimson eyes as I felt a hand latch onto my hair, pulling me back.

_Give yourself to me, and I will give you freedom…_

Terrified screams and pain-filled shrieks replaced the darkness and deafening silence.

**- _E -_**

How long has it been since she'd been missing, snatched away suddenly from right under my own careful watch? Alice's infuriating compulsion constantly, and painfully, reminds me of the time; _twelve_ days, _two-hundred and eighty-eight_ hours_, seventeen-thousand two-hundred and eighty_ minutes, _one million thirty-seven thousand two-hundred and eighty_ seconds – _eighty one…eighty two...eighty three._ The guilt swallowed me whole.

An ongoing and painstaking investigation had been conducted within our family, but every member, so far, has followed a clue that ended up in bitter disappointment. And to make the situation even more troublesome, since the school year has ended for the summer, Angela, and Jessica especially, have been inquiring about Bella. Fortunately, Alice, as devious as she is cunning, has miraculously helped our family dodge many problematic situations, such as my "sudden" decision to cancel my trip to travel the world, but our excuses can only last for so long. We were on a painful deadline.

Our guests, the Alvarezes, have decided to take it upon themselves as their responsibility for Bella's kidnapping, and have been most helpful to our search; but unfortunately it still has all been very difficult. Our best result yet is that we have slowly begun to pinpoint Seth's location. For certain, we know that he is within the Washington area, but it is still rather a large scale of land to search for him and Bella.

I'm afraid to imagine Bella's current situation. Without a doubt, her transformation would be complete and she would be a creature just like me. As much as I had to have her back, I'm terrified at the thought of her spurning my existence, my life as a vampire. I tried so hard, worked so diligently, to keep this secret hidden, and waiting for the right moment to reveal my true self. My hard work destroyed by a single and careless moment.

At this current moment, I was reviewing over portfolios and information sheets of our investigations. Any clue or hint we found, we were sure to record. Any tiny pattern was crucial in our finding Bella. A giant map of Washington was spread out, completely hiding our dining table underneath. Multi-coloured pins decorated the areas that we have already investigated, and that being said, there were many sectors that were already looked at. We were either overlooking something, or Seth was rather skilled in staying out of sight.

But I just couldn't understand it! Logically, there should be cases of missing persons or sudden appearances of dead bodies whose death would baffle the medical world, but there weren't any at all. We have followed case after case where the disappearances were limited to two or three, but that isn't enough to conclude that it is the work of a vampire. If Bella is a vampire by this point, she would need a vast amount of blood to sustain her newfound, and inevitable, thirst. Perhaps Bella hasn't been transformed yet. I sincerely hoped that was the case.

A comforting hand placed itself on my shoulder. "You need to feed, Edward" Alice spoke softly, she too was tired. "Just for an hour, you won't be able to find Bella in this state. It's been days." I grasped her hand tightly; Alice's presence was comforting, almost warm. Small arms engulfed me from behind, "We'll find her, I promise." I can't say for how long we stayed like this, reassuring each other that we would find Bella.

I ran, and ran, and ran through these endless trees. Maybe I hoped, wished, that Bella was at the end of my journey, standing there and beckoning me to come to her, save her. A simple deer sufficed, but the blood was cold on my tongue. There was no thrill in the hunt, no desire for blood, I just needed all that I need to survive. Before I knew it, I was standing a distance away from Bella's old house, the Swan's. How long has it been that Bella has taken refuge with us? It felt like forever, like she's been with us, me, forever.

What did they think that one night we first found Bella that they couldn't find her? That she successfully escaped their torment? Did they care at all? Joshua seemed particularly unaffected by her disappearance the days we see him in class. Charlie was perfectly impassive in his patrol car, unworried by his missing daughter. It disgusted me, how these two men were so cruel and abusive to Bella. Dare I venture closer to the Swan residence? My legs moved on their own accord, curious to the ongoing beyond their front door. But the closer I got, the stranger I felt. It was odd, a curious feeling prickled at the back of my neck, and I knew something was wrong. The air was tense and cold and unnaturally silent. I ran to the door, it was eerily quiet inside. Tentatively, I opened the door and a fresh scent of blood hit me. I immediately saw Charlie's unconscious body lying haphazardly at the foot of the stairs, he appeared unhurt. He was not the source of the blood.

"Edward" a purr reached out to me, "Imagine seeing you here."

There she was, perched over another unconscious body, her smile gorgeous as ever but her eyes redder than blood. "Come join me, I am about to have a magnificent feast."

My worst fears came true, Bella was a vampire.

* * *

**Feel free to make any constructive comments, anything you want changed to the story and I will try my best to acquiesce to your suggestions and requests. As well, just let me know if I'm missing anything in this chapter, mostly content wise or any catching up that I missed.****  
**

**Thank you for reading!  
Sincerely Lady R. Lotus**


End file.
